


Queens of The Strip

by ajwolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Burlesque, Cooking, Everyone is female, F/F, Female Katsuki Yuuri, Female Victor Nikiforov - Freeform, Female-Centric, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Las Vegas, Lesbian Victuri, Lingerie, NSFW, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, Victor has Massive Boobs and Yuuri likes it, lots of lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwolf/pseuds/ajwolf
Summary: Burlesque dancer Yuuri Katsuki is the headliner as the Detroit Club at the New York New York Casino in Las Vegas. She's got curves in all the wrong places and a massive crush on the big breasted goddess, Vitya, who headlines at The Grand Prix Club at The Venetian. When Yuuri is invited to audition as one of Vitya's dancers, she's overjoyed, but a disastrous audition dashes her hope of ever performing on stage with her idol. At least until a beautiful stranger shows up at her parent's Hot Spring and Spa.The Gender Swapped, Burlesque Dancer AU no one asked for. Prepare for a lot of Lesbian action and excessive use of tits and jugs because Yuuri really fucking loves Vitya's knockers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Try not to take this too seriously. ;)

Minako was stretching in the early (very early) morning hours in her ballet studio located just off the Vegas Strip, waiting for her star pupil to arrive, when the door suddenly flew open with a loud bang, probably cracking the dry wall in the process. “Yuuri,” she growled.

“Minako! You won’t believe it! I got a call from Yakov at the Grand Prix, they want me to audition!”

Minako laughed and smiled, “Well of course they did, kiddo. You’ve been headlining at the Detroit Club for how long now? They’d be stupid not to want you.”

Yuuri shivered, “Yeah, but Minako. This would mean dancing with Vitya. THE Vitya!”

“Yes, yes, I know.”

Yuuri flopped onto one of the beanbags that Minako kept for the kids who she trained in the day, her legs splaying out in a most unladylike fashion, though Yuuri had never really been much of a lady, despite her profession.

Yuuri Katsuki was 23 years old, average height, curves in all the wrong places, and a Burlesque Dancer in Las Vegas.

It hadn’t actually been her intention to become a Burlesque dancer. She’d originally received admission to Julliard for ballet, but after the recession hit and her parents Hot Springs and Spa located just off the strip had fallen into hard financial times, she didn’t have any choice but to give it up and begin working at a cocktail waitress at the club. That had lasted exactly two weeks before a particularly nasty flu had swept through the club, leaving them with virtually no dancers.

Celestino, her boss, had promised her half of the door if she’d just please get on stage and dance. “You don’t even have to take your top off! Please, we just need someone Yuuri, I’m desperate here!”

Yuuri bit her lip; it was really crowded on the floor tonight. Half the door could keep her parents solvent for weeks, and if she could keep a bra on… “I’ll do it,” she’d told him with only the slightest hesitation.

What followed was both the biggest disaster and great success story the strip had seen in years. Yuuri was so nervous she’d ended up chugging nearly two bottles of champagne before even making it onto the stage. The next morning when she woke up completely hung over with no memory of the night before she had been absolutely sure Celestino was calling to fire her.

“Yuuri! You were amazing last night! People have been calling all morning asking if you’ll be back tonight, we’re already sold out!”

“Huh?” Yuuri had nearly fallen out of bed as she stared at her phone. “What do you mean? Wasn’t I a mess?”

“Are you kidding me Yuuri? You were the hottest ticket on the Strip last night! I thought I’d have to beg you just to take your socks off, but before I knew it you were up on a pole in nothing but a G-String. The crowd went absolutely wild! You should see the bar take, you certainly got the audience thirsty!”

“I did what?!?” Yuuri was going to have to leave town. She’d dropped her top in front of so many people _and_ pole danced; no one was _ever_ supposed to know about those pole classes Minako conned her into taking. Had she even put on pasties? She somehow doubted it.

It was confirmed, her life was over.

“I didn’t think it could get any better until _she_ showed up.”

“Who? What happened?” Yuuri was curious now.

“I have no idea who she was, I didn’t get a good look at her, all I know is she had the biggest knockers I’ve ever seen. She showed up late, not long before closing, telling one of the bouncers she’d heard this was the best party in town last night, and she just walks right up to the stage and starts watching you. You must have liked what you saw, because the next thing I know you’re motorboating her for all your worth. I had no idea you swung that way, coincidentally, but I can’t knock your taste.

“I was all ready to offer her free drinks, but she just laughs, harder than I’ve ever seen anyone laugh in my entire life, and then the two of you danced together. It was crazy sexy and the customers loved it.”

Yuuri groaned and really did fall off the bed this time. Not that she cared. She’d just lay here and never get up, thanks.

“I want you to dance again tonight, Yuuri.”

Yuuri sat straight up; banging her head against the table she’d kept next to her bed for books, bottles of water, and apparently the occasional concussion. Cursing she stammered, “I c-can’t do that! Last night was a fluke! I was drunk! I don’t even know what happened!”

“Oh I have the security footage if you want to…”

“NO!”

Celestino sighed, “Listen, Yuuri. I know you’re shy, but you were honestly amazing. I don’t think you need to be as crazy as you were last night, but I think you could have a real niche. You’ve got that cute shy girl vibe going for you that I think a lot of customers would dig. Plus the pay is much better than as a waitress and you’re actually protected more. No more drunks grabbing your ass.”

Yuuri massaged her temple. More money would mean less stress, and not having her ass grabbed would be a definite bonus.

“I’ll tell you what, Yuuri,” Celestino offered, “take the night off tonight to think on it, but I want you to do me a favor and do a little research with your time off.”

“Research?”

“I want you to go over to the Venetian tonight and see the show at The Grand Prix. The only dancers you’ve seen are ours, correct?”

Of course he was correct. Yuuri was a local, and locals avoided the Strip like the plague unless they worked here, which Yuuri now did. She made a noise of affirmation.

“Right, well, our girls are all pretty much the same right now, and while they aren’t bad, it’s why we don’t have the draw of other clubs. The best clubs have a variety of dancers, and no one’s better than the Grand Prix. Their headliner…well, I’ll let you see for yourself. You’ll love it, I promise. Just go down there tonight and give them your name. I’ll make sure you’re on the list. Yakov owns me one.”

Yuuri sighed.

“You’ll still get paid for you shift tonight. All you have to do is go watch one show.”

A full night’s pay for 2 hours of watching a show? Sold.

“Alright, I’ll go.”

“And you’ll think about it?” Celestino confirmed.

“Yeah, I will.”

“Good girl. Believe me, you won’t regret this, Yuuri.”

‘Somehow I highly doubt that,’ she thought, but, true to her word, she headed down to The Grand Prix that night for their first show of the night. After giving her name to the bouncer she was ushered in and given a prime seat. She was surrounded by high class men with way more money than sense, who were all staring up at the stage eagerly, downing high priced whiskeys in a clear attempt to buy the favor of the dancers up on stage.

The girls on stage were clearly just warm-up dancers, keeping the crowd entertained until the main show started. They winked and flirted, but never got anymore bare than the cocktail waitresses working the floor with a masterful use of efficiency and sass. The men around the room all looked sufficiently glazed and whipped by the time the lights finally lowered.

A cute cocktail waitress with chin length, wavy red hair kneeled down in front of her. “Hi there sweetheart, can I get you something to drink before the show starts?” She had a soft Eastern European accent; Yuuri had heard The Grand Prix had a lot of Russians working there so that’s probably what it was.

Yuuri was still dehydrated from last night and shook her head about to refuse but then she paused. “Um, I am a bit thirsty, but I had a lot to drink last night so maybe…”

The waitress winked, “I got you. Something to refresh. I’ll be right back with that.” She sashayed away and the first act took the stage.

The brunette had a wicked, almost goth vibe and way too much make-up. She was very talented, but the level of her emotions on the stage frightened Yuuri just a bit. A few men seemed to enjoy the performance though, based on the cheers when she finished her set.

A drink was set on the small table in front of Yuuri as the redhead leaned down, “On the house, sweetheart. Frankly you’re drawing almost as much attention as our girls on stage, and Vitya likes having a pretty face in the audience. Stick around as long as you’d like tonight and I’ll take care of you. My name’s Mila, by the way.”

Yuuri gulped, “I’m Yuuri. Thanks.”

Mila winked and headed off, leaving Yuuri to watch the next act and enjoy her drink. She took a sip and was surprised to find it was an ordinary Shirley Temple. She laughed a little at the childishness of the drink, but enjoyed it nonetheless. She also couldn’t help but notice the number written on the napkin, and stealthily slipped it into her purse. She didn’t really plan to call the girl, but she wouldn’t want any of the men on either side of her catching sight of it and harassing the poor waitress.

Then again the girl was cute, and the act on stage was just tantalizing enough to have Yuuri crossing her legs more out of self preservation than modesty. Maybe it couldn’t hurt to have a little company later that night.

A third act came up on stage, and the sex appeal was definitely ramping up. There was a pole on the stage that hadn’t been used by any of the dancers yet, but was in full use now as the woman on stage slid up and down it like it was made of ice, spinning and twirling as more and more of her clothes came off, until the only thing between the woman’s nipples and the cold metal of the pole was a pair of cheery red pasties.

Yuuri could swear the pole was wet.

The crowd went wild as the woman walked off the stage, clearly shivering a bit. Yuuri hadn’t preferred the act as much as the previous one, but couldn’t deny it had been fabulous and sexy. Each act so far had been completely different, and she could understand what Celestino was getting at. Maybe she could do this. She didn’t have to be like the last act, but she had done ballet for years; maybe the right option for her was a softer, more elegant approach.

A hush fell through the crowd and Yuuri couldn’t help but feel a chill of anticipation. Whoever was up next was clearly the act everyone had been waiting for.

The lights were dim, but a golden light began to glow in the center of the stage, slowly pulsing out further and further, as a steady call began to flow through the crowd. “Vitya,” the made beside Yuuri nearly whispered in time with the others in the room. Soon more and more people were saying the name? It had to be a name, over and over again, growing louder and louder. “Vitya, Vitya,” they called. Now there was music rising with their calls, pulsing in a deep and sexy beat that made Yuuri’s very insides curl with desire.

“VITYA! VITYA! VITYA!” They were all shouting now, and Yuuri couldn’t help but join in, if a bit quietly. The din within the club grew until suddenly it burst and the curtain flew open, plunging the club into silence as she appeared.

She was gorgeous. Tall and statuesque, with long, silver hair that looked far too healthy to be anything but natural. Her feet were in 5 inch stiletto heels that made her already impressive legs look long enough to wrap around Yuuri twice. Her waist was slim and smooth, with milky skin that was already teasing out of her glitter adorned costume. Above that peak of skin was what Yuuri was sure would be the death of her. Two enormous breasts jutted from Vitya’s chest, supported by a corset that had to be made of solid steel to hold up those jugs. Yuuri wanted to die in them.

But nothing, not the legs, skin, hair or amazing chest could prepare Yuuri for the woman’s eyes. They were so beautiful and ice-blue that she could easily drown in them with a smile on her face. This woman was the sweetest death and Yuuri would gladly run to her.

She stepped forward, swathed in a flowing cape that flew out behind her as she walked, feet pounding onto the stage in time to the music. She approached the front of the stage and with a quick movement the cape was gone, flying to the back of the stage as if she’d thrown it there by force of will alone.

She was covered in gold sequins, sparkling over every inch of her body, and Yuuri had a hard time knowing where her clothes began and her skin ended. She was so perfectly put together that she was a work of art.

And that was before she took her clothes off, because the moment she began to dance, slowly stripping the layers away, Yuuri was lost. All attempts at looking ladylike were abandoned as she leaned forward, legs spread a little too far as she panted with desire.

She’d never really admitted to herself she was gay (even after what Celestino had told her about last night), but this here was the proof. She’d gladly bury her face in any place this woman would have her.

Vitya licked her lips and Yuuri moaned, glad for the music that covered the sound, as she imagined sinking down onto that mouth and letting that tongue take her apart.

Vitya suddenly turned, eyes catching Yuuri’s. For a moment she paused, surprise clear on her face, but then she slowly smiled. It was the most predatory thing Yuuri had ever seen and she nearly came right there.

Vitya slinked forward, slowly undo the stays of her corset, flowing ever closer to where Yuuri sat quivering with desire, until Vitya curled a finger towards her, beckoning Yuuri forward. ‘Help me?’ she mouthed, indicating the ties on her corset.

Yuuri gulped and stood up, nearly toppling in her heels, but still grateful she had gone with a tight dress and a pair of fuck me pumps instead of the trainers and sweat pants she’d originally considered. She stumbled forward a bit drunkenly until she was inches away from Vitya’s face.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Vitya whispered, her voice thick with a Russian accent that made Yuuri’s toes curl with desire. “You think you could undo me? Make it slow for the audience.” Vitya turned and revealed her back where the corset laced up, peaking over her back at Yuuri. They both knew this corset would come off easily with just a slide of a zipper and would be a pain to put back on if the stays were loosened, but neither of them cared.

Yuuri swallowed and slid her fingers into the intricate ties and slowly loosened them fraction by fraction until the tiniest sliver of Vitya’s skin was revealed. Yuuri indulged just a bit and ran her finger up the smooth skin, shivering with pleasure at its smoothness. Vitya seemed to equally enjoy it, tipping her head back and moaning.

Yuuri was pretty sure her panties were dripping.

She finally loosened the ties enough that Vitya had to hold up the corset with her arms to keep her breasts contained. Yuuri lowered her hands, but Vitya caught them as she turned, holding them up to her chest and placing them over her still covered breasts.

Yuuri whimpered in pleasure, feeling those heavy mounds beneath her fingers.

Vitya whispered, “Thanks for your help, beautiful.” She winked and slowly drew up onto her heels, just high enough that Yuuri’s arms were fully extended to keep their hold. “Stay right there, sexy,” Vitya purred as she slowly, agonizingly, lifted the corset over her head until her breasts bobbed out and fell into Yuuri’s waiting hands.

Yuuri gasped, her pussy throbbing with desire now as she felt the smooth expanse of Vitya’s skin in her hands. She bit her lip in need as she stared down at the pastie covered peaks.

Vitya smiled and leaned down, sliding one arm around Yuuri’s back and drawing her in, while the other slid down her front. She whispered in low tones, so soft not even the microphones would pick it up, “Come for me, baby.” She suddenly slipped her fingers just inside Yuuri’s skirt and pressed right against her mound. It was too much. Yuuri was cumming hard, so hard Vitya had to hold her up with a steady hand as Yuuri grasped onto her breasts for dear life.

“Vitya,” she moaned softly.

Vitya smiled and brought her fingers to her lips, licking them swiftly, “Vkusno!” she whispered with a wink before motioning to Yuuri to sit back down. Yuuri only became aware of the room around her when Mila slipped up behind her and helped her sit, staying with her as she calmed down.

“I told you she’d like you.” Mila whispered in her ear.

Yuuri merely nodded, unable to speak, but the next day she’d taken the job, determined to someday dance beside Vitya on the same stage.

And now she was finally getting her chance.

“What do you think the audition will be like?” she asked Minako as she changed from her chucks to her ballet slippers.

“Hmm, they’ll probably have you do an original routine. You should do your new one you haven’t used at the club yet; it’s best to assume they know who you are and showing them something new will impress them. Then, they might have you learn a new piece on the spot. Nothing too complicated, but the role is to dance as one of Vitya’s back-up dancers, so it’s important that you can learn the dance quickly.”

Yuuri nodded, “I can do that.”

They practiced together for hours, and by the time Yuuri was so tired she couldn’t stand it was time for Minako’s first official class. Yuuri blearily waved at the tiny ballerina’s as they entered the studio, glad they had no idea what Yuuri actually did for a living. Let them believe that a normal girl could make a living with ballet; maybe one of them could succeed where Yuuri had failed. She could hope for that at least.

She drove home, her all electric Chevy Bolt gliding smoothly across the desert roads to her comfortably apartment. Her job had many perks, and free charging for her car was one of them. She’d been leery of the purchase (it was by far the most expensive thing she owned after all), but the savings in gas over the past 4 years had put a significant dent in the expense making it well worth the cost. Not to mention the peace of mind it gave her not to have to take the public bus home in the wee hours of the morning.

She climbed the stairs before slipping her key in the lock and entering the quiet apartment. Her roommate, Phi-chit worked at the club with her, arriving two years after Yuuri. Where Yuuri was quiet and shy, Phi-chit was bubbly and cheerful, brightening every room she walked into. Yuuri had been sure they’d clash, but had been completely surprised to find them a perfect match, not just as friends, but also as roommates.

Her Phi was currently passed out on the coach, clearly having fallen asleep while watching her favorite movie, The Queen and the Skater, again. Yuuri sighed and kicked her shoes off before bending low and lifting Phi-chit in her arms and carrying the adorable Thai woman down the hall to her room.

“Yuuri,” Phi-chit whispered sleepily as Yuuri tucked her under the covers.

“Shh, go to sleep.”

“When’s your audition?” Phi-chit’s eyes cracked open as she blinked sleepily at her roommate.

Yuuri sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. “Tomorrow, right after work.”

“That’s soon,” Phi-chit whispered.

Yuuri leaned down and kissed her friend’s forehead, “I know, but don’t worry, no matter what happens I’ll still be right here.”

Phi-chit sniffled a bit, “Yeah, but you won’t be at work.”

Yuuri smiled, “I’ll miss working with you too, Phi, but then you’ll be the headliner. You’ve deserved it for years. There’s no sense worrying yet, there’s no way of knowing if I’ll get the job.”

“You will,” Phi-chit yawned, “you’re the best dancer on the strip, second only to Vitya, and they know it. If they put the two of you on stage together you’ll dominate the competition.”

They’d dominate something alright. Yuuri wasn’t sure she’d be able to pull off her cute, slightly shy act with Vitya around. She was far more likely to be a slobbering puddle of goo if she had to rub up against Vitya every night. But still, she had to try; just to have a chance to be close to her again like that first night, Yuuri would do just about anything for that.

“Goodnight Yuuri,” Phi-chit whispered, falling asleep.

“Sweet dreams, Phi,” Yuuri whispered before slipping out

 

The next night Yuuri finished up work with a smile on her face. It had been a great night, and the bar and door had both done well, meaning her cut of the profits would be high. There were days this job wore on her, but the feeling of taking the money home so her parents could keep improving their spa made all the difference.

The Hot Springs, which had once been run down and failing, was now a posh and thriving retreat, popular among tourist who wanted to escape the sensory overload of the Strip for a day. Yuuri made sure to go home on her off days every week, indulging in the hot springs and her mother’s cooking. Her big sister Mari was set to take over the Spa when their parents retired and practically demanded some sister time each week so she wouldn’t feel too guilty about what her little sister had to do to help the family make ends meet.

Yuuri didn’t mind though, not anymore, especially not if it would lead her to Vitya.

She changed quickly, out of her stage costume and into a casual, but sexy set of training gear. Her chest wasn’t very large, but she did at least need some support to keep her breasts perky. She slipped on a pair of hot shorts and a sports bra, before slipping a loose tank top, jacket and yoga pants over the outfit. She also stuffed an old costume and a pair of heels in her gym bag just in case they needed her to change.

She drove the few, relatively deserted block over to the Venetian. It was one of the more upscale casinos on the Strip, and you would think a Burlesque show would feel out of place in a venue known for its indoor gondola rides and rose scented hallways, but thanks to Vitya the club had thrived. Yuuri headed into the staff parking garage, flashing her visitor badge Yakov had sent over the night before, and made her way up to the casino above.

Every casino had a maze of back hallways, and learning to navigate them was one of Vegas’ great challenges. Fortunately someone had had the foresight to anticipate the confusion and had hung signs for the audition. Within a few minutes Yuuri had reached the backdoor to the Grand Prix and with a heavy sigh, she pushed it open.

It was dim and very quiet inside; at first Yuuri thought the place was deserted; but the silence was broken suddenly by a squeal as a streak of red came barreling towards her. “Yuuri!” Mila shouted.

“Mila!” Yuuri laughed, hugging her friend. After that night, she and Mila had actually become good friends. Mila had become a dancer about a year later, and she and Yuuri had practiced together more times than Yuuri could hope to recall.

“You didn’t tell me you’d be here!”

Yuuri smiled, “I’m sorry, Mila, you know how I am.”

Mila shrugged, “Yeah, I do. You’re buying me breakfast as punishment.”

Yuuri chuckled, “Alright, but can it be in a couple of nights? I’m going to my parent’s place after this and I’d like to beat the morning traffic.”

Mila nodded but didn’t speak further as her manager, a grumpy gentleman with a no nonsense approach hustled into the room, clapping his hands. “Alright ladies, there are 5 of you here and only one slot open for Vitya’s team, so do your best and show us what you’ve got. Mila, show them the routine.”

Mila nodded and hopped onto stage, quickly demonstrating the current routine for Vitya. Yuuri may have never approached Vitya again after that first night, but she’d danced with Mila enough to know what her dancers did. She couldn’t help but feel reasonably confident.

That is until she was on stage standing directly next to a small blonde girl who looked barely 18, and had a glare strong enough to make any man fall to his knees and beg for mercy. That glare was currently focused on Yuuri.

“Can I help you?” Yuuri whispered, a bit put off by the aggressive stance of the other girl.

“Listen fatso, we don’t need two Yuri’s on the strip, so why don’t you just go ahead and retire.”

Yuuri blinked, “Excuse me?”

“You heard me, moron,” she practically spit before turning away.

Yuuri would have fought back but the music started, catching her off guard and causing her to be a half step behind the beat. She struggled the whole time to catch back up and get back in step. By the time she managed it the song was nearly over. Anger and frustration welled within her and she hoped desperately she’d have another chance.

In hindsight she should have been focusing on her dance and not her frustration, but try telling that to her brain. As the last few beats played over the speakers, Yuuri spun, ready to take her final pose, but caught her foot on an errant cable that was stretched across the stage, pitching forward and falling spectacularly off the stage, face first into the chest of Vitya herself.

Yuuri’s face went instantly red, “I-I’m sorry! Oh God I’m so sorry!”

Vitya chuckled softly, adjusting her top as Yuuri frantically got up off the living legend. “No harm done, dear. You aren’t hurt are you?”

Yuuri shook her head, desperately hoping Vitya might remember her, that she might see just the smallest spark of recognition. Only there was nothing, and before she knew Yakov had chosen the tiny blonde girl for the job and they were dismissed. The others cleared out, Mila glancing back at her sadly, until it was only Yuuri left.

She had no idea where Vitya or Yakov had gone, but she could only assume they were in the back, probably with the blonde, whose name was Yuri (go figure), signing the paperwork that would make her Vitya’s new dancer, not Yuuri.

Tears spilled down Yuuri’s cheeks. True, this wasn’t the end of the world. This was just a back-up dancer’s job, something she was completely overqualified for, but it was _Vitya_ ; reasonable or not, Yuuri desperately wanted this job. Even if it was a step down, even if it was a pay cut, she wanted this job.

And she’d blown it.

She sobbed softly, staring at the stage she’d longed for for so long. She dropped her things, shucking off her jacket and pants. Fuck it, what was the worse they could do? Kick her out? Not hire her?

She’d never have another chance like this. You couldn’t take your clothes off forever and hope to get paid for it. She hopped onto the stage and took a breath, listening to the music in her head before she began to dance.

Celestino had always liked her to play a sweet and innocent character. School girl routines were common for her, but they weren’t what she wanted to do. Not what she had wanted to do for so long.

This was the dance she had wanted to show Vitya, to prove she was special. It was a mix of ballet, pole and of course, erotic. In a true performance she’d be stripping layers from her skin, but today she just danced, flowing and leaping across the stage before grabbing the pole and spinning fluidly around it, her legs grasping it tightly as she inverted, her body dangling upside down by just the one leg.

She spun off, crouching on the ground as she surged forward, hands clenching at her breasts, pressing at her stomach and pushing her hips forward, thrusting in pleasure towards where the audience would see. She rolled over and danced off again, body flexing across the stage, showing off tantalizing views of her thighs and ass as she moved, knowing how good they looked in these shorts.

If only someone were here to see it.

She fell to the floor, clawing at her skin, practically tearing at her clothing; she would rip it off if it were a costume and not simple dance gear. She spun once more before laying at the front of the stage, panting slightly, her body spent and inviting for the audience to admire, their reward for watching her dance.

She caught her breath, staring into the empty club and at the seat where she’d once sat when she’d completely fallen for Vitya.

Slowly she stood, gathering her things before bolting for the door, never stopping till she reached her car and throwing herself into the driver’s seat. It was there she cried great ugly sobs that ripped through her chest and heaved her body against the steering wheel. She cried so hard she could hardly breath, curling up on herself in despair until she ran out of tears.

It was several minutes before she had calmed down enough to drive. She slipped her jacket on and shimmied into her pants before grabbing a pack of tissues from the glove box and patting down her face. She hoped she was presentable enough that any puffiness would simply be attributed to tiredness.

Next, she grabbed her contacts case out of her bag, popping the lenses out of her eyes and jamming her highly unfashionable, but infinitely more comfortable blue-rimmed glasses on her face. Sighing, she looked in the mirror, seeing a version of herself that looked a lot more like the loser she truly was then the girl she showed at the club.

She turned the car on and drove smoothly out of the parking garage, leaving her parking pass with the attendant. She’d been a Grand Prix ‘employee’ for exactly one day. She’d never get to hold that pass in her hand again, and a part of her wanted to steal it. She knew Yakov would call Celestino and demand it back, so it was ultimately useless, but that didn’t stop her from thinking about it for a long second before she handed it over.

She made her way out of town, heading down the highway just a few exits to a quiet part of town, following the next largest road a bit further until Yutopia Hot Springs and Spa came into view. She pulled into the drive, followed the small gravel path back to the employee area, killed the engine, and headed inside.

It was quiet in the early morning hours as she made her way down the back hall to the kitchen where she knew her mother would be working. She wasn’t disappointed as she rounded the corner and found her mother hard at work, cutting up fresh fruit for the morning breakfast as she did every morning.

“Morning, Mama,” Yuuri muttered.

Her mother looked up, beaming, “Yuuri! Ohayou. You must be starving darling, why don’t we get you some Katsudon?”

Yuuri’s mother was a fantastic cook, and one of the big draws of the Hot Springs was the authentic Japanese food you couldn’t hope to match, even on the Strip. It hadn’t been possible before Yuuri had single-handedly paid for a complete kitchen overhaul at the Spa.

“That sounds great, but I’ve had a really long night, maybe something light?”

Her mother nodded, “Of course dear, you get some rest this morning then get a long soak. It’ll make all the difference I’m sure.”

Yuuri nodded, gratefully accepting a bowl of rice and a small plate of fruit from her mother. She sat in the quiet kitchen, watching her mother work as she slowly ate her food. “Mama, if I quit my job, could I work her?”

Her mother looked up, shocked. At first her parents hadn’t loved her job, but they understood she loved it. “Yuuri what’s wrong? Did something happen at the club? Do I need to call Celestino?”

Yuuri quickly shook her head, “No, nothing like that mom, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Her mother visibly relaxed. “It’s just, I got into this to help out here, and then I sort of found a goal to go for, but I’m getting older and I don’t know how much longer I can keep at it.”

Her mother nodded, “I understand, but I don’t think you’re ready for that just yet, sweetheart. You love dancing so much, and I don’t think you’d be content just working here. Give it some real thought before you decide anything. You know we’ll support you no matter what. You’ve already done so much for us, Yuuri.”

Yuuri stood and hugged her mother tightly, burying her face into the warm embrace, “Thanks mom. Love you.”

“Love you too baby girl. Now, go get some rest. Everything will look a lot brighter after a goodnight’s sleep.”

“Or good day,” Yuuri chuckled at her own bad joke. Her mother laughed and swatted her with a towel as she walked out of the room, stumbling tiredly to her room. She couldn’t be bothered to change, simply stripping off her clothes and collapsing onto her bed naked. She’d have to wash the sheets later since she was positive there was glitter on her somewhere, but at the moment she didn’t care, closing her eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep, visions of Vitya’s eyes swimming before her eyelids as she drifted off.

 

She woke several hours later, moderately rested, but far from renewed. The sun was beginning to set outside and she sighed, hating her sleep schedule which meant she hadn’t properly enjoyed the sun in years.

What she needed was a hot soak in the springs, followed closely by her mother’s Katsudon. Her stomach rumbled just thinking about it, and she silently thanked her hours of dance each day for allowing her to enjoy the high calorie meal every week without gaining any more weight. Her thighs were out of control, but that wasn’t the Katsudon’s fault.

She stood and stretched, grabbing a towel from the closet and wrapping it around herself. One of the great things about living at a spa was that you could walk around in a towel and no one would think anything of it. After years of taking off her clothes for a living, she was way too comfortable with her own nakedness to tolerate a robe in the warm Hot Springs.

She padded down the hall, making her way towards the Springs, passing the kitchen on her way. “Ohayou,” she yawned as she passed.

Only she didn’t make it very far as a giant, fluffy, and all together far too excited poodle came barreling around the corner, flattening Yuuri on the floor before snuggling snout first into her breasts.

“Um, hello?” she looked at the Poodle. He looked an awfully lot like her own pet. She blinked a few times, no, this dog was much too large. Her precious Vicchan had been a toy Poodle, and he’d died a few months ago in a sudden accident. The thought nearly brought tears to her eyes. She’d gotten him after finding out, through Mila, that Vitya had a Poodle. Yuuri was slightly embarrassed about it now, but that didn’t make her love Vicchan any less.

“Ah Yuuri! Ohayou,” her father called, spotting her on the ground, covered by the affectionate Poodle who was now licking her face. Not that she minded, he was adorable after all. “Doesn’t he look just like Vicchan? He arrived today with a guest. A pretty Russian woman with the biggest,” he paused clearing his throat, “ah, you know,” he finished lamely.

But Yuuri didn’t notice his discomfort, far too caught up in her own silent panic. A beautiful Russian woman with a Poodle just like Vicchan? It couldn’t be, but then again…

“She’s down in the Hot Springs now, so you’re bound to run into her.”

And Yuuri was off like a shot, racing down the hall, barely holding her towel up as she sprinted into the Hot Springs, skidding to a stop on the slightly damp floor, grateful that she hadn’t fallen in her haste.

There she was, all 5 feet 11 inches of luscious Russian, currently dipped into Yuuri’s family’s pool, gently stroking the skin on her arms as she bathed.

“Vitya, what are you doing here?” Yuuri breathed, mouth hanging open.

Vitya smiled, standing up with a smooth elegance that Yuuri knew she’d never achieve even if she grew 4 inches. She was naked, her body glistening as the water slid down her every curve; Yuuri had to force herself not to stare at the space between her legs – or her tits. Vitya grinned, held out a hand, and declared, “Yuuri, starting today I’m your coach and I’ll make you the headliner at the Grand Prix!”

Yuuri stared, gaped and finally, dropped her towel in shock as she screamed “Ehhhh?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I will be adding more chapters to this, but I'm gonna be honest, I can't give a regular posting schedule until I finish my massive HP AU [Magic & Ice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9322724/chapters/21127244). Give me a few weeks and then I'll have a better idea. This is basically just some self-indulgent fluff, so please enjoy! :)
> 
> Edit: Just in case you were wondering, I'll go into their looks a bit more in the future, but I thought I'd share a bit more info on their body types.  
> Yuuri is inspired by [Nani from Lilo and Stitch](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/12/ee/f2/12eef24d2e2a860e42d4dbf7ad2808ac.jpg). She's bottom heavy with thick thighs but a smallish chest.  
> Vitya is inspired by [Jessica Rabbit](http://www.nerve.com/wp-content/uploads/sites/5/2014/06/tumblr_n74fgclGL71qa70eyo3_500.gif), but with even bigger boobs. She's very tall (comes in at 6'4" in her heels) with a slim waist and thighs.
> 
> Comments, Kudos and Shares are always appreciated!  
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://ajwolf84.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AJWolf84).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get to know each other a little better and Yuuri shows Vitya a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't try this at home, kids.

“What do you…eep!” Yuuri dove into the Hot Spring in a blind panic, realizing she’d been standing stark naked in front of Vitya for a good half a minute while she was busy trying to grasp what the goddess of the Vegas Strip was saying to her.

And of course she forgot to bring her towel with her.

“Perhaps we should start with introductions,” Vitya smirked. “You only know me by my stage name, da?”

“Uh, yes?” Yuuri stared as the Russian beauty; she had never even thought about the fact that Vitya couldn’t be her name. She’d always just considered her to be like Beyoncé, one name only because she was Vitya. But of course Beyoncé’s name was actually Beyoncé Giselle Knowles-Carter.

Thanks for the useless piece of information, Wikipedia.

“Do you have a Wikipedia page?” Yuuri blurted out, silently cursing herself for forgetting to fix her brain’s filter.

Vitya let out a tinkling laugh, “God I hope not. What would they even say? ‘Vegas show girl with big tits?’”

Yuuri snorted, “Better than mine, they’d probably call me a dime-a-dozen Vegas dancer with unusually large thighs.”

“Oh Yuuri, believe me there is nothing ‘dime-a-dozen’ about your thighs. I would kill to get my face between them.”

Yuuri squeaked and dropped lower in the water, hoping to hide the furious blush on her cheeks.

Vitya for her part just laughed, “Well let me formally introduce myself. I’m Viktoria Nikiforov.” She held out a hand and Yuuri tentatively extended her own to shake it.

Only Vitya didn’t shake it, but instead raised it to her lips for a gentle kiss to her knuckles making Yuuri blush all the more, if that was even possible.

“You can call me Vitya if you prefer, or Viktoria, Viki, Niki, Viktor…”

“Viktor?” Yuuri cut her off.

“Sometimes I like to be a mama,” she said in a sweet voice before pausing and continuing in a lower, more sensual voice “and sometimes I like to be a Daddy.” She winked.

Critical error, Yuuri.exe has stopped and needs to be shut down.

“Oh Daddy.”

Fuck, filter please!

Vitya quirked an eyebrow, “Good to know,” she whispered, slowly moving closer, making Yuuri grip her knees together in a desperate attempt to maintain some control over her libido.

“And you,” Vitya whispered, settling down beside Yuuri and placing her elegant fingers on Yuuri’s chin, forcing her gaze up into Vitya’s cool blue eyes, “are Yuuri Katsuki. Otherwise known as Yuu-chan, headliner at the Detroit Club.”

Yuuri scowled and Vitya released her grip with a curious stare. “Am I wrong?”

Yuuri shook her head, “I just don’t like being called Yuu-chan much.”

“But it’s your stage name?”

Yuuri sighed, “Celestino picked it out for me. Do you know much about Japanese honorifics?”

“Not a thing,” Vitya confirmed, looking curious.

“Hmm, well, -chan is basically used for kids. It’s cutesy. When I started dancing I was barely 18 and all of Detroit’s dancers were more mature, so he really wanted to play up my ‘barely legal’ appeal. It’s been 5 years though, and I’m pretty sick of it.”

“Hmm, I can understand that,” Vitya agreed. “You’re 23 now, da? Much more grown up.”

“And yet I still look like a child,” Yuuri huffed. Men at the club never believed she was more than 19.

Vitya chuckled, “I think that’s more from the costumes than you. Believe me; I’m looking at you now and under no impression that you’re a child. I’m guessing the schoolgirl outfits weren’t your idea either.”

“Hell no.”

Vitya grinned, “Perfect. I was hoping you wouldn’t mind a bit of a rebranding when you come to the Grand Prix.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but stare as Vitya stretched happily in the water. “About that, what do you mean? You were there this morning; I didn’t get the job.”

Vitya chuckled, “Well of course not, you were grossly overqualified to be a backup dancer. No, we’re going to hire you as one of our premier dancers.”

Yuuri gaped, “You are? I mean, Yakov is?”

Vitya sighed, “Yakov isn’t sure, but he’s not the only one with a say. Why don’t we get out of the baths before we overheat and I’ll explain? It’ll take a bit of time to go over all the details, and I’d like to get to know you better in the process.”

Vitya stood, not bothering with a towel as she strode from the hot pools of water, leaving Yuuri watching her go, mouth gaping open. Just as Vitya was about to disappear into the locker room she turned back with a smirk, eyes fixed on Yuuri in a way that made her pussy clench.

Yuuri groaned as soon as Vitya was gone, carefully standing and making her way to her dropped towel, wrapping it back around her. That woman was going to be the death of her.

But then again, it may have been a few years but they did share a moment together, maybe she should just see where this takes her. Yuuri took a deep calming breathe and entered the locker rooms.

Vitya had her long hair piled on top of her hair and was now wrapped in a plush towel as she looked at the robes with a look of mild confusion.

“They’re Japanese style,” Yuuri said as she came up beside her. “These are generally used by men since they have pants, and these are for women since they’re basically just a simple yukata, but you can choose whichever you would be most comfortable in.

Vitya ran her fingers over them before selecting a women’s yukata, slipping it over her shoulders and started to secure it around her middle. Yuuri grabbed one of the men’s versions. She liked the Women’s ones, but she appreciated the extra bit of freedom she could enjoy with the men’s.

Vitya huffed. “I think I’m messing this up,” she admitted.

Yuuri looked up and saw that the ties were indeed mixed up. As carefully as she could (without accidentally fondling her), Yuuri carefully rearranged and secured the ties until Vitya was fully covered, though her cleavage was still spilling out and her thigh was exposed as she walked. She seemed fine with it though so Yuuri wouldn’t complain. She tossed their towels in the bin and grabbed her glasses from the locker she’d tossed them in (along with her slippers) and stuffed them onto her face. They fogged a little in the warm air of the locker room.

Vitya giggled softly, in an uncharacteristically cute fashion which made Yuuri blush. “I didn’t know you wore glasses, Yuuri. They are very cute on you; sort of a hipster nerd vibe. It suits you.”

“Um…thank you,” Yuuri murmured as she led Vitya out of the baths towards the dining. She wasn’t ashamed to admit she was starving, her mouth watering at the thought of some of her mother’s Katsudon. “I’m still confused though, why are you here? What do you mean coach me?”

Vitya tapped her lips with a finger, “I would think its pretty self explanatory; I’m here to help you become the headliner for the Grand Prix.”

“You see that’s where you lost me,” Yuuri waved her hand to emphasize the point, “I can’t be the headliner, you’re the headliner.”

Vitya raised an eyebrow as if challenging Yuuri to puzzle it out on her own.

Yuuri scrunched her eyebrows, thinking. “They only way I could become the headliner is if you were to leave…” She looked up, “You’re leaving? You’re quitting?!”

Vitya smiled, “Not completely, but I’m 27 now, I can’t carry on with this forever.”

“But…”

“I’m tired Yuuri. I’d think you understand the pressures of what we do. When’s the last time you had a steady boyfriend, or girlfriend?”

Yuuri stared at the Russian as they sat, but answered honestly, “High School. I had a few casual things since then of course, but nothing serious.”

Vitya nodded, “It’s been even longer for me. These breasts, they serve me well in the act, but they attract all of the wrong kinds of attention off the stage, especially in a town like Vegas.”

Yuuri watched her in silence as her mother scurried over with two large bowls of Katsudon.

“Wow!” Vitya positively squeaked, “This looks amazing! What is it?”

Yuuri snorted a little. Vitya has this way of being so excited about the unknown that was rather childish and cute. “It’s Katsudon. You eat pork, right?”

Vitya nodded and took a bite, eyes going wide as she started chattering in what must have been Russian as she shoveled more bites into her mouth. Trust Vitya to be the only person alive who could make gorging on Katsudon look sexy. Yuuri took a few bites of her own, enjoying the perfect flavor only her mother could make.

“So why are you quitting?” Yuuri asked quietly.

“I told you, I’m 27. It’s time. I want to have a life.”

“But that’s not all of it, is it?”

Vitya sighed, “I’m guessing with your body type you weren’t really noticed until you started dancing as Yuu-chan, correct?”

“And I’m guessing with your body it was the opposite?”

Vitya nodded, “I was 12 and already had men hounding me on the streets. That’s why I came here; my parents sent me to live with an aunt. Still, school was difficult for me. The girls hated me for my looks and the boys, well, you can imagine.”

Yuuri could. School hadn’t been much fun with her slightly nerdy appearance and ample bottom half, but she could imagine it far worse for a girl with such a large chest.

“Everyone thought they were implants. I hated them, so I started looking for a job, but really the only thing I could do and make any decent money was being a waitress. The tips were great at first, but then a friend suggested I try dancing. One night of that and I realized how much faster I could get rid of them if I used them.”

Yuuri blinked, “So you started dancing to pay for a reduction?”

Vitya nodded, “My back has been sore every day since I was 14. I’m sick of carrying them around all the time.”

Yuuri swallowed, thinking through this recently acquired information.

Vitya chuckled, "I can practically see your thoughts, sweetie. You're thinking: 'On the one hand I understand that breasts can be painful and cause back issues and I respect her right as a woman to take control of her body, but on the other hand....NOT THE TATAS!’"

Yuuri groaned, banging her head down on the table. Called out. Completely, totally. She was such a breast slut and she knew it. “Sorry.”

Vitya laughed, “It’s alright. I’m sure you could say any number of disparaging things about your thighs.”

“God don’t mention them! They’re so huge!” Yuuri moaned.

Vitya grinned. “Yes they are,” she whispered almost reverently, eyes narrowing with a kind of heat that Yuuri wasn’t used to seeing so up close. Or directed at her.

“Are you gay, Yuuri?” Vitya suddenly asked, making Yuuri very nearly choke on her food. She coughed for several seconds before grabbing a glass of water and washing the food down.

“As if it wasn’t already painfully obvious, yes, why? Are you?”

Vitya nodded, “I’ve been with men a few times, but it never suited me.”

Yuuri nodded, “Me either. I convinced myself I just was too busy to think about those things when I was in high school and just ignored the fact that I had a tendency to stare at the other girls in my dance classes.”

“So you were classically trained then?” Vitya looked very curious now.

Yuuri nodded, “I studied ballet. I wanted to go to Julliard.”

Vitya looked impressed, “Why didn’t you? If you didn’t get in why not go somewhere else for dance? You seem suited for it.”

Yuuri motioned around her. “It was right during the recession. This place was barely hanging on. We moved to the states when I was 5 after we sold my family’s Hot Spring there. This place is everything to my parents. I had college offers but I couldn’t just, let this place fail.”

Vitya tilted her head, “Was one of those offers Julliard?”

Yuuri nodded.

“Oh Yuuri, that must have been hard. To get into the school you wanted but not be able to afford it….”

“Oh I could have afforded the tuition,” Yuuri corrected her. “I had a full scholarship.”

Vitya stared at her in stunned silence before suddenly smacking her hands into the table and practically shouting, “Then why didn’t you go?!”

Yuuri sighed, she’d heard this before. “I told you, this place wouldn’t have made it. My parents had already let go of all the staff. Mari and I were working here as much as we could and Mari had a second job. If I had left they wouldn’t have managed to keep it running, let alone pay the bills. I started working as a cocktail waitress to help out as soon as I turned 18. I hated it but the tips were good. You should have seen the look on my parent’s faces when I brought home that first paycheck.

“A few weeks later Celestino asked me to dance and the money was incredible. My high school had strict rules against us dancing though, so I had to choose: finish high school and go to Julliard, or help my family. There wasn’t really a choice.”

Vitya reached forward and slowly slid her fingers over Yuuri’s hand. “Yuuri. I knew you were special but I had no idea how good you are. I wish I had known you then.”

Yuuri laughed sadly, “Yeah. I’ve been told that before. People who wish they could have helped me stay in school so I could carry on. My ballet coach tried to get me sponsors and everything. Believe me, people tried, but I didn’t have a choice. Not really. I would have never been able to live with myself if I’d let my family down. I don’t regret it now, not really.”

“But you want more,” Vitya said simply.

Yuuri sighed but nodded. “Who wouldn’t? I get naked for a living. Sure, it’s Burlesque so I get to actually dance and tell jokes with Phi, but I’m not much better than a common stripper.”

Vitya looked very sad at that. “Trust me, Yuuri, you’re much, much more than a common stripper. That’s why I want you to come work at the Grand Prix. People would worship you there, and you could be who you are. Dance the way you want.”

Yuuri bit her lip gently as silence fell between them. Yuuri couldn’t help but stare at the gorgeous woman across from her, feeling a pull unlike anything she’d ever experienced before.

An alert pinged on her phone drawing her attention away from the curvy Russian. She couldn’t help but smile as she read it.

“Hey Vitya, you wanted to get to know me better, right?”

Vitya positively beamed, “Yes!”

Yuuri grinned, “Let’s go then. I hope you’re as adventurous as you say.”

 

45 minutes later they were back on the Strip, standing just outside the New York New York, Yuuri feeling the excitement in her veins while enjoying the look of a mix of curiosity and worry on Vitya’s face.

She couldn’t blame Vitya for her confusion; she had felt similarly her first time doing this, but she was sure it would all be worth it once the night was underway. The sun had just set; their car was parked at the Venetian, having taken a cab down to the NY-NY. Yuuri had offered no explanations, just as none had been offered her first time.

Yuuri had dressed them both in short, tight spandex shorts, her own stretching considerably more over her ample backside than Vitya’s; long gym socks, sports bras (Vitya’s had the look of a bear trap it had so many hooks to keep her supported), and loose t-shirts. She grinned knowing what would happen, and had been careful to dress Vitya in one of her own shirts she didn’t feel particularly attached to. It wouldn’t last the night.

“Yuuri!” a shout rang out to them as his childhood friend Yuuko came clambering up with their group of friends. They were women of all shapes and sizes, all dressed in a similar fashion, short shorts and cutoff tees, knee pads and helmets.

Vitya looked considerably more nervous now.

“Ah, I see you didn’t warn her,” Yuuko grinned a bit evilly towards Vitya.

Yuuri giggled, “I figured she deserved the full experience. Did you bring the equipment for Vitya to borrow?”

“Yep!” Phi-chit came bounding up holding a gym bag.

“Peaches?” Vitya was so confused her voice cracked a bit.

Phi laughed, “Don’t worry Vitya, you’ll have fun. Yuuri wouldn’t let you do anything too scary; though, how good of a relationship do you have with the security officers at the Venetian?”

Vitya’s eyebrow rose, “Well considering they protect me from stalkers on an almost daily basis…”

“Perfect!” Yuuko cheered, “Then they probably won’t arrest you if we get caught. Or more, if you get caught, cause there’s no way they’ll catch up to us, but you’re new.”

“What?” Vitya squeaked.

Yuuri just laughed, “Don’t worry, Vitya, I’ll keep you safe. Now, it’s time to fix your wardrobe.”

Vitya quirked an eyebrow, “I’m confused, Yuuri, didn’t you dress me this way on purpose?”

Two of the smaller girls came up then wielding two pairs of scissors. “We’re doing you too, Yuuri?” the smallest one checked, a big smile on her face.

Yuuri nodded, “I figured Vitya would feel better about all this is I did it all with her. Plus the surprise is more fun.” She turned to Vitya as the girls came towards them. Vitya looked more than a little concerned. “This is Leo and Guang Hong, they’re going to fix our shirts.”

“They cover waaaaaay too much skin,” Leo grinned, pulling on Vitya’s shirt.

“But this is Yuuri’s shirt!” Vitya protested. “Why did you give me something of yours knowing it would be ruined Yuuri?”

Yuuri grinned as Guang Hong cut a large section of her shirt off, revealing her toned abs, the product of years of dance. “Because I wanted to share this with you, Vitya. Now whenever you see that shirt you’ll remember tonight, and me.”

Vitya blushed and soon Leo was cutting great strips away from the shirt until the fabric barely covered Vitya’s bra and expansive cleavage. Yuuri couldn’t help but swallow thickly. “Alright, next up, protection!” she called out, moving over to Vitya and maneuvering her to a bench to sit. She opened the gym bags and pulled out a series of pads. “Since you’re new you’ll wear more.”

Vitya watched, eyes growing wide when she saw what else was in the bag. “Roller skates?”

Yuuri grinned, “Yep! What’d you think this was some kind of female fight club?”

Vitya’s mouth spread into a smile, “Maybe.”

Yuuri grinned and helped Vitya slip on all of her protective gear and skates before seeing to her own. Vitya was playing with the bright pink helmet Leo had brought over to her, “I’m going to look ridiculous.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but smirk; she had felt the same her first time. “You’ll look adorable, Viki. I’ll hold your hand the whole time so you won’t fall.”

Vitya perked up at that, “Really?”

Yuuri chuckled and finished lacing up Vitya’s skates. “Phi, would you mind showing her the basics?”

Phi nodded and skated over as Yuuri helped Vitya stand. “Phi and the girls will take good care of you while I get my skates on.”

“What about your pads?” Vitya asked.

Yuuri grinned, “Well, as a responsible adult I should say that it’s important to always wear pads but…”

“Yuuri and I have been skating since we were kids,” Yuuko supplied. “Most of the others wear knees pads at least, but it’s kind of hard to do tricks with them. I started this club a couple of years ago. Yuuri was a bit nervous to join at first due to the slightly illegal nature of what we’re about to do, but now she’s basically our poster child.”

Vitya was precariously balanced as two of the girls helped her get the hang of things. “I had no idea you were such a rebel, Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiled, “I’m not really, but this is just fun.” She pulled her final lace tight looking up at Yuuko; “I’m guessing the Venetian is our final destination?”

Yuuko nodded, “I’m always a little worried to go there since the security is pretty good, but with Vitya with us they’ll probably be too surprised to act quickly. We’ll start here, at the NY-NY, cross to the MGM, work our way down the Blvd to Paris, cross to the Bellagio hopefully just in time for the fountains, then up to the Mirage and Treasure Island, and finally cross back to the Venetian, through the Grand Canal and make our great escape to our cars.”

“That’s a long way,” Vitya noted.

“It’s not that far,” Yuuri shrugged, earning several chuckles from the others.

“Yuuri has crazy stamina,” Guang Hong reassured Vitya. “The rest of us will be running on empty by the end, but she’ll just be getting started. If you get tired just let us know and we can pull you.”

“Or I can push you,” Yuuri grinned, bouncing in her skates a bit. “Let’s get a move on!”

The other girls cheered all clipping phones to their arms and opening up a radio app. A girl just a bit shorter than Yuuri with a wicked undercut was tapping at her phone with big headphones on her head. With a push of a button all the phone began playing the same music, creating a cool surround sound effect as they all started to skate, heading right for the casino doors.

“That’s DJ Beka,” Yuuri told Vitya, “she works at the Luxor.”

Vitya’s mouth popped open in a silent ‘Oh’. “I’ve been there! She’s fantastic. I didn’t know she was part of this, then again, I didn’t know you and Peaches were either.”

Yuuri laughed, “I’m glad you’ve at least heard of our group, though I don’t suppose you’ve seen us since we usually go on nights when you have performances.”

Vitya nodded, “It felt like an urban myth, frankly. A group of scantily clad women skating through the strip. From what I have heard you all are considered menaces; are you sure we won’t get into trouble?”

Yuuri winked and grabbed Vitya’s hand, pulling them along after the others and they made their way towards the NY-NY.

“Don’t worry too much in here,” Yuuri reassured her, “Phi and I got permission from the casino to do this ages ago. They see this as a good way to drive interest in our shows. The Venetian and Bellagio don’t love us since we sort of ruin the class of their establishments, but most of the rest don’t mind us.”

Indeed, as they neared the door a couple of bellmen opened the way for them and soon the swarm of girls were through the doors, cheering as they skated down the crowded Casino halls. Yuuko was in the lead clearing the way.

Beka quickly tapped her phone and the music picked up and the girls began dancing, though none as impressively as Yuuko and Phichit in the front. The two girls spun and twisted on their skates; Phi-chit even did a jump, spinning in air before dropping low and sliding along the floor in a low crouch.

“Dance with me, Vitya,” Yuuri called, pulling her close.

Vitya stumbled a bit, but Yuuri’s sure legs held them up as she pulled them along in a moving, spinning dance.  She couldn’t help but smile in excitement as she pushed Vitya along, watching the taller woman slowly grow more relaxed until she too was dancing, though only from the waist up.

That was fine with Yuuri. She’d gotten the impression that night that Vitya seemed somewhat sad, and right now this gorgeous woman was smiling and trusting her safety to Yuuri completely.

“Selfie!” Phi-chit slid up snapping a photo of the three of them as the slid along. “Oh this is so going on Insta!”

“Make sure to say we’re heading up the strip towards the Bellagio,” Yuuko reminded her, “maybe some of our fans can get up there. I bet they’ll love seeing Vitya on skates.”

Vitya blushed and Yuuri smiled, “Guang Hong, could you make sure Vitya stays upright? We’re getting near the club and I should put on a show.”

“Sure!” The tiny woman slid in front of Vitya. “Just keep your hands on my shoulders for balance and you’ll be fine,” she said reassuringly, smiling up at Vitya.

Yuuri laughed as she handed off the dancer who had been such a feature in her dreams. “Watch me, Vitya,” she whispered.

She leaned down and pushed rapidly to the front of the group, vaguely hearing Vitya beg Guang Hong to follow. She was soon level with Yuuko, Phichit on her other side as they came into the open foyer outside their own club. Beka’s music was already streaming over the speakers and a large crowd was gathered, eager with anticipation.

She pushed forward, jumping into the air as she broke into the open space, eating up the cheers from the crowd as she circled, moving her skates along the walls and various obstacles that the casino always left free for them since this little act had become a tourist attraction in its own right. They always began here; drawing crowds who would often stay and play a few hands, so the casino gave them a lot of leeway.

Plus Yuuri was the headliner; there wasn’t a much better advertisement than dancing on her skates in front of a billboard that showed her performing an entirely different type of dance. She couldn’t help but let her sensual side out, sliding low into a split as Yuuko and Phi jumped over her outstretched legs.

She stood and skated over to Vitya. The woman was staring at her with so much excitement in her eyes Yuuri couldn’t help herself. She pulled the woman close pulling her close and sliding down Vitya’s body temptingly, pushing her backside out as she moved.

With a quick smirk she pulled Vitya’s legs apart and slid between them, coming up behind the taller woman and spinning her around. Vitya yelped in surprise, falling a bit, right into Yuuri’s arms, looking intensely relieved to be caught. Her eyes were wide and excited and Yuuri couldn’t help herself as she pressed a firm kiss to Vitya’s lips, indulging in the soft gasp that escaped from the older woman’s mouth.

“Yuuri,” she whispered.

Yuuri winked and grabbed her hand, pulling her forward and out of the casino, the others chasing after them, as well as a few people with cameras, obviously hoping for more sexy Yuu-chan on Vitya action. Yuuri wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction.

“Here!” Phi-chit called, tossing Yuuri a bundle of already lit glow sticks. Yuuri grabbed a few, stringing them around her wrists, ankles, neck and head as she rolled, spinning around and doing the same to Vitya as they slid down the sidewalk.

“Beautiful,” she whispered, looking up at the way Vitya’s hair glowed with the neon sticks. Guang Hong had come up behind them and was braiding some into Vitya’s long hair.

Vitya blushed but seemed to like the glowing strands being attached to her.

“Are you ready, Vitya?” Yuuri asked, softly, tugging her hand towards the street.

Vitya smiled, “As long as I’m with you.”

Yuuri grinned devilishly and suddenly pushed Vitya hard down a ramp with a little shriek, before leaping over a guardrail and landing right beside the Russian, catching her before she had a chance to lose her balance.

“Yuuri! We’re going to crash!” Vitya shouted with a laugh.

“Just hold onto me, Vitya!” Yuuri laughed, “I’ll keep us safe. Trust me!”

Vitya grabbed her waist and they were off, Yuuri pushing hard and driving them between cars and pedestrians as the glow from the lights bounced off their skin.

They flew up the sidewalks, passing by happy tourists, some of whom wanted photos or high fives; Yuuri would occasionally spin her and Vitya to indulge them before continuing up the strip towards the Bellagio.

They arrived just as the fountains began their show and Yuuri set Vitya, gasping, against one of the railings. The crowd around them obviously knew something was about to happen, all seemingly torn between watching the water and the group of skaters who had come up to them.

Yuuri flowed away from Vitya, joining Phi-chit, Yuuko, and Guang Hong. Beka changed the music and a heavy beat that perfectly aligned with the music playing from the fountains began to play, driving the four featured skaters into a dance once again. They spun and slid, popping along on their skates to the music as the crowd cheered around them.

Yuuri had honestly hated being watched while she danced when she was in high school, and dancing at the club had been terrifying; but then Yuuko had dragged her along skating on the strip one night. She’d been so embarrassed to be dressed so scantily outside of the club, but the longer the music had played, the more she had skated, the more fun she’d had, until she didn’t care who watched, she just had to dance.

But tonight was different. She no longer didn’t care if people watched. Tonight she wanted to be watched. She wanted to be watched by Vitya.

She looked up as she danced to see Leo teaching Vitya how to balance up on the toe stops of her skates so she could dance almost like she had shoes on. She even managed a small spin, laughing happily, her eyes meeting Yuuri’s.

It was electric and Vitya was suddenly moving towards her, still a bit awkward, but more sure of herself then just a few minutes ago. Yuuri caught her in her arms and they began to dance together, Vitya mostly moving on her toes, while Yuuri twisted and spun around her, sliding her hands over the other’s body.

Yuuri couldn’t help but realize she hadn’t stared at Vitya’s chest since they started. It was impossible to when her smiled shown so brightly.

Yuuri slid in and danced close, pressing her body close to Vitya’s as they danced, the other women circling around them. Yuuri couldn’t have cared less who was watching as she stared into Vitya’s eyes. Maybe it was the adrenaline, or the city lights, but in this moment she felt like she had everything she wanted. It didn’t matter that she hadn’t been able to go to Julliard, or that she was a Burlesque dancer in Vegas; tonight she was dancing, and Vitya couldn’t take her eyes off of her.

And that was enough.

Vitya leaned down and Yuuri didn’t hesitate, letting the Russian’s lips caress her own as they kissed for a second time that night with slow, sweet presses.

They broke apart as the music changed, staring into each other’s eyes before they both smiled and skated up the street with the others.

The pace was slower, their hands intertwined instead of Yuuri setting the pace, neither able to look away from the other for more than a few moments.

The group approached the Venetian, many of them looking a bit tired, but Yuuri was completely ready; the slow skate with Vitya had been all she needed to recharge.

“Time for some real fun,” Phi-chit cheered as she rolled up to them. Everyone looked excited and ready.

Yuuri grinned and looked up at Vitya, “I’m gonna hand you off to some of the girls for a little while. They’ll move a little slower while the rest of us draw attention for a minute. I’ll catch up so don’t worry.”

Vitya nodded, “What’s your plan?”

Yuuri grinned, “We’re just going to do some tricks along the canal. Security doesn’t like that for some reason.”

Vitya giggled, “No, I don’t suppose they will. Just make sure you get back to me, I’ll need my Princess to save me.”

Yuuri blushed but nodded, skating away while Vitya followed the other girls.

“Alright,” Yuuko got their attention, “We’ll have to move fast so the others have a clear shot. We ready?”

“Yeah!” They all yelled before all lowering down and pushing hard towards the casino doors. The other group including Vitya watched as they passed.

Beka tapped her phone and the music kicked it up another notched as they flew through the doors.

Yuuri was off like a rocket, making sure to draw as much attention as possible, jumping and rolling along benches, flipping off the large planters that dotted the atrium, before hopping onto the rail of a staircase and sliding down the banister into the canal below.

She could already spot the security guards ready to stop her, but it didn’t matter as she, Yuuko, Phi-chit, Beka, Leo and Guang Hong all positively flew through the crowds. They scattered through the walkways, and Yuuri propelled herself into a handstand up on one of the railings, checking the progress of the others who had just exited the escalators. Vitya was with them looking positively delighted.

Yuuri couldn’t help herself, dashing back and circling Vitya, slapping her ass playfully before skating off again, ducking right under a security guard’s out stretch arm. She spun and stuck her tongue out before sprinting off.

Every casino knew about their group, and realistically knew who they were, but there wasn’t much they could do except eject them from their casinos. If they could catch them.

They never did.

Yuuri dashed down the canal, stopping for a few selfies with happy tourists before catching up with Yuuko to playfully ram their butt’s together, making more than a few people wolf whistle.

They approached their exit and Yuuri smiled, flying back to the others, encouraging them to pick up the pace as she grabbed a hold of Vitya, spinning her out and away from the group.

“Time to be a distraction, you ok with that?” Yuuri asked, softly.

Vitya nodded happily, her eyes twinkling as Yuuri pulled her at full speed down on of the side corridors, security hot on their tails. Of course they’d chase Yuuri, she was the flashiest. She waited till she had most of the guards following her and the others were practically to the exit before she quickly spun them around, facing the guards.

“V-Vitya?” the guards stammered, suddenly realizing who the tall, silver haired woman was.

“Hi Marcos!” Vitya called. “How’s your wife? Those cookies she made us last week were so good!”

Yuuri snorted and took full advantage of the guards’ confusion, whipping Vitya passed them in a flash and pulling her towards the exit as Vitya called over her shoulder, “Bye bye!”

They flew to the doors Yuuko was holding open for them, flying down the ramps to their cars where the girls were all quickly tossing off their skates and driving off. Vitya threw herself into Yuuri’s car, laughing so hard she couldn’t even stop and remove her skates.

Yuuri’s skates had zippers for fast removals, so she had her feet free in seconds and was soon steering them out of the parking lot, security only just entering the garage in their rear view mirror.

“You were amazing Yuuri! The way you move when you skate…I thought your dancing was incredible but this is even better! You're so free.”

Yuuri chuckled, “It's because when I do this it's just for me. I'm not trying to impress anyone; I'm just dancing for myself.”

Vitya smiled happily, “Then that's how you should dance! Dance only for you, I promise people will love it. You'll surpass me in no time. Not even I can do what you did. The joy in your eyes, it was incredible.”

“I don't know, you looked pretty happy too. Like you'd finally outrun all those ghosts you carry with you.”

Vitya looked a little stunned before slowly nodding. “Da, when I'm with you it's like they're left behind, a million miles away.”

“Good,” Yuuri whispered. “I like you better without them. This Vitya, she's the most beautiful one, because she's just Viktoria, isn't she?”

Vitya smiled a bit shyly before nodding. “I'm really glad we did this Yuuri, I feel like I know you so much better now.”

Yuuri squeezed her hand. “Maybe tomorrow you can show me more of you?”

Vitya nodded, “Da. Let's learn even more about each other, because if I've learned anything at all tonight, it's that we've only just scratched the surface. Haven't we?”

Yuuri agreed, slowly exiting the highway as they made their way back to Yutopia. “I can't wait for tomorrow,” she whispered. It was true, because for the first time in such a long while, she couldn't wait to see what the next day would bring, with Vitya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta be honest, I had no idea what to do with this chapter after I posted last chapter. I had a few ideas for jokes and silly things I wanted to happen, but nothing to build on. But then a friend of mine sent me [this music video](https://youtu.be/hi4pzKvuEQM) and I was instantly intrigued. She and I ended up down the YouTube rabbit hole and after running this by a few other folks it just happened.
> 
> Some awesome chicks skating I used for reference: [this](https://youtu.be/ge7N2Qu8Fzw) and [this](https://youtu.be/VPa_ZQBUahc).
> 
> DJ Beka is mixing [this song](https://youtu.be/GTmYY3vEaac) and [this one](https://youtu.be/bQOmKD-sMt8) together in my head. 
> 
> I still have no idea what I'm doing but thanks for joining me on this self-indulgent joy ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri woke in much her usual way the next morning, sun cracking through the windows making her squint as she peeled off her eye mask that usually allowed her to sleep through the day undisturbed. The major difference this morning was the addition of the warmth provided by Makkachin who had joined her in her bed sometime during the night.

She smiled and buried her face into the soft curls, only slightly disappointed (and also relieved) that it was the dog and not the owner in her bed. She and Vitya had returned to the Onsen the night before, walking up the path into the inn hand-in-hand, before staring at each other in that meaningful way people always do in movies and TV shows, before parting with only a low ‘goodnight’ to each other.

They were a cliché and Yuuri loved it.

There was a soft knock and Vitya’s head peered through the door. “Ah, there he is. I feel so abandoned, Makka!”

The dog woofed softly at his owner, his tail banging against Yuuri’s thigh as Vitya tried to beckon the dog out.

Yuuri slipped her arms around the dog and shook her head, “Nuh uh. We’re very comfy here.”

Makka woofed again in agreement.

Vitya laughed before coming in and sitting on the edge of the bed near Yuuri’s feet, sighing dramatically as she pet just above Makka’s tail. “After all my love, raising you from a puppy, you abandon me for a pretty girl the first chance you get. I mean I can’t blame you…”

Yuuri and Makka shared a look, both agreeing to snuggle closer and ignore the extra dramatic Russian who was interrupting their sleep. Yuuri buried her face in the fur once more.

Vitya laughed before sighing, “That’s really too bad, and here I was hoping to take you out today. It’s my turn to show you some of my hidden sides.”

Yuuri peeked up at Vitya, curiosity winning over tiredness. “Where are we going?”

Vitya smiled, mouth going heart shaped. “Somewhere fun! Dress comfortably, that's the only hint you're getting.”

She skipped off leaving Yuuri to shake her head in silent amusement. She crawled out from under the covers, careful not to disturb Makka too much, and turned to her closet, unable to help but wonder what to wear. Casual? Was this normal person’s casual or Vitya casual? As far as she knew last night had been the first time Vitya had worn anything less than haute couture in her life. Then again she hadn't seemed uncomfortable so maybe Yuuri was wrong.

She looked over at Makkachin who looked quite comfortable on her bed. “What do you think Makka? Should I just be myself?”

Makka barked which seemed as good of an answer as any. Yuuri smiled and pulled out a pair of black, high waisted, stretch denim shorts; she held them up for Makka who wagged his tail. She pet Makka on the head and grabbed a blue bralette (with a matching thong) and a loose fitting white t-shirt with a deep scoop neck and a picture of a fox on it that said ‘Zero [Fox] Given’. It was silly and playful, but the outfit looked cute and was cool in the Nevada heat.

After dabbing on a bit of make-up she contemplated what to do with her hair. It had once been long, but she’d cut it into a short bob several months back, and while it was easier to manage with work, it wasn’t her favorite of styles. Making the best of it, she yanked the back of her hair into two tiny pigtails, while her fringe on top framed her face. It looked cute with her glasses.

She slipped on a pair of no show toe socks followed by her Vibram Speeds (while quietly mourning that the model had been discontinued) before grabbing her purse - Michael Kohrs because she was allowed some indulgences, and headed out the door, Makka right behind her.

Vitya was waiting, obviously benefitting from already knowing what to wear, and Yuuri couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief upon seeing her outfit. Vitya had a black ribbed tank top with the words ‘From Russia With Love’ in pink scrawl over the chest. It must have been custom made as it fit her chest perfectly, showing just the right amount of cleavage. She had a pair of blue denim shorts on that looked soft and worn, not with some overpriced distressing you bought in a store, but genuine wear accumulated over years of use. Slung around her hips was a bright pink hoodie with the words ‘nerf this’ currently plastered over her ass. Black high top chucks finished the outfit. Her long hair was pulled into a high messy bun. She looked cute, girlie, and basically normal; which was a rather different look for her. Yuuri liked it.

Vitya looked up and beamed at her, “Yuuri! You look so cute! And your hair, I’m so jealous. Mine just wouldn’t do anything today.”

Yuuri tilted her head to the side, “It looks fine; don’t you like it?”

Vitya sighed, “The truth is I am terrible at things like hair and nails. Even make-up really. The stylist at the club just buys me make-up whenever I need it and shows me how to do it. Sometimes I try and mix it up and it just looks terrible.”

“But your hair always looks nice, so you can’t be that terrible at it.”

Vitya blushed, “On my day off I go to the salon to have it done. By this time tomorrow it’ll be a nest and the poor stylist at work will have to fix it for me. She helps me before and after the show so I don’t give the club a bad name.”

Yuuri stared at her, mouth open. “You’re joking, right?”

“Sadly no. I’m hopeless.”

Yuuri looked at her again for another minute before sighing, “Would you like me to do it for you?”

Vitya instantly brightened up. “Would you?!”

Yuuri could help but laugh, “Of course, come with me.” She grabbed Vitya’s hand and dragged her over to the check-in counter where Mari was helping some guests. They all looked up at them as Yuuri dragged Vitya behind the counter and deposited her on a stool. “Can I borrow a rubber band, Mar?”

Mari raised an eyebrow as Yuuri dug into her purse where she kept her favorite brush at all times. “Are you going to actually return it, or are you going to break it like you always do?”

Yuuri sighed, “May I _have_ a rubber band, Nee-chan?”

Mari flicked a rubber band at her and went back to helping the guests who smirked at the sisters. They were regulars who had met the girls before and were more curious about Yuuri’s new friend then anything.

Yuuri pulled down Vitya’s hair to find it was indeed a bit tangled; she must turn in her sleep a lot. She slipped Vitya’s hair tie over her wrist and got to work, slowly working the brush through the hair, working her way up the long tresses until it was smooth and tangle free.

She pulled it to the side and tied it up tight with the rubber band, close to Vitya’s scalp; Vitya winced slightly at the tight knot.

“Don’t worry, this is only for a minute,” Yuuri assured her as she quickly sectioned off and braided the hair, securing it with the hair tie. She grabbed a pair of scissors off the counter and carefully cut the rubber band, loosening the braid ever so slightly so it hung thick and loose over Vitya’s shoulder.

With a nod she held up the mirror they kept at the front counter (it was amazing how often guests asked to borrow one) so Vitya could see her reflection.

“Yuuri this is amazing! I look like a princess! How did you do that?”

Yuuri laughed, “It really wasn’t anything special. But you’re right; I learned how to do it after Frozen came out. I thought it would suit you.”

Vitya’s face lit up. “I remember that! The Crispino twins did that Frozen montage! It was hilarious how Michele played Anna as that super overbearing little sister and Sara just sort of kicked her off the stage before her big number. The snowflake pasties were a good touch.”

Yuuri groaned, “God you were at that show? That was so embarrassing.”

“You mean it wasn’t planned?”

“No! Michele was mad because she caught Sara and Mila making out right before the show and was wigging out at Sara. It took everything Phi and I had to keep her under control. All of her solos for the next week were creepy ‘Why doesn’t my sister love me?’ numbers.”

Vitya cackled, “So when Sara changed the lines to ‘Let me go, let me go, no seriously let me go!’ that wasn’t an act?”

Yuuri couldn’t help but giggle, “Oh it got worse. Later that week she changed the lyrics to ‘Fuck it all!’ We had to change the set and give them both a week off after that. I made really good money that night though. Phi and I just sat on the stage half crying half laughing our asses off and the audience just couldn’t contain themselves. A lot of our regulars said it was the most fun they’d had in a long time and tipped us really well.”

Vitya just snorted, “This is why I love our job. Everything can go wrong but with the right personalities the audience still has fun. It’s that charm of yours that drew me to you in the first place.”

Yuuri blushed furiously; Vitya’s gaze was way too intense and she couldn’t help but imagine laughing on stage with Vitya while they were both half naked with a whole audience watching. It was an oddly appealing vision. “Ah,” she stammered a bit, “should we go?”

Vitya winked as she nodded, grabbing a purple harness from her bag. “Come on, Makka,” she called. Makka bounded up and Vitya slipped the harness on the poodle. It seemed a bit like overkill for such a well behaved dog.

The reason for the harness became clear as Yuuri followed Vitya into the guest parking lot. There, right in the best spot (naturally), was a bright pink convertible. Makka barked happily and jumped onto the backseat, sitting patiently until Vitya leaned over the side and secured the harness to the seatbelt, ensuring that Makka would be safe in his seat as they traveled.

“Are you actually a Barbie?” The words had just slipped out but Yuuri for once didn't feel subconscious about them; they were accurate.

Vitya laughed heartily as they slid into the front seat. “It suits me doesn't it? Actually Matel came to Vegas for a conference a few years ago and they were so sweet to send me a Barbie version of myself after. Her boobs are a little small, but other than that it's quite good, I have her next to my game developer Barbie.”

“Do you collect them?”

“No, I only have those two. I have a few Nendroids too. Nothing much, just a few collectibles to liven up my office.”

Hearing Vitya say she had an office had Yuuri instantly curious. Vitya wasn't exactly the office type. Then again, the thought of Vitya in a suit asking Yuuri to file some reports did things to her insides. Being pressed onto a conference table and slowly taken apart by ‘boss’ Vitya sounded very appealing.

Vitya was pulling out of the parking lot and Yuuri found she was growing more curious by the moment. “Are you a gamer then? I noticed your hoodie is from Overwatch.”

Vitya smiled, “I dabble. I enjoy games, I just don’t have too much time to play them. I took a few game design courses when I was in school. I think I might like to go back to it someday, I’ve just been too busy lately.”

“With the club?” Yuuri and Vitya had virtually the same job and Yuuri still managed to help out at home, continue to practice dance with Minako and have a semi-decent social life.

“I do more than just dance there. I’ll tell you all about it later today. I have a lot to show you.” She paused as she carefully merged onto the highway and picked up speed. The wind was a bit loud, but the windshield kept their hair from being too windswept. 

“I like your outfit, by the way,” Vitya continued. “It very cute. Just a bit cheeky too.”

Yuuri blushed. “Thanks, I like yours too. It surprised me to see you dressed like that to be honest, but I like it.”

Vitya smiled, “I experiment with clothes at work a lot. Fashion is fun and I do love a nice heel, but being relaxed is equally good.” They rode in silence for a minute, the highway gliding beneath the tires, with hardly a bump to be felt thanks to the well tuned suspension. Yuuri drove this road a lot and it did not feel this smooth in her precious Bolt.

“What time do you need to be asleep?” Vitya interrupted her thoughts, “I know you have work tomorrow; I mean, I'd like it very much if you agreed to come to the Grand Prix, but I know you aren't the type to leave your boss in a lurch like that.”

Yuuri was touched. So many people would just push their will onto Yuuri because of her rather passive demeanor, but not Vitya. She had thought for sure Vitya was the pushy type, but with every moment they spent together, she learned that there was far more to the Russian beauty than met the eye. “Thank you for respecting me like that, Vitya.” Vitya beamed with that adorable heart shaped smile that did funny things to Yuuri’s insides. “I get off work at 3, so I'm usually asleep by 4; 5 if Phi wants breakfast or someone pays big money for a private dance.”

She blushed, “Uh, I mean, not like that kind of private. Just the VIP lounge has its own stage and Phi and I have a special act for people who reserve it. It's pretty much us just looking like we're seconds away from kissing the whole time. I don't know why it's so popular, but it pays well.”

Vitya shook her head, “Why did I never know about this? I would have paid whatever the price to see that!”

Yuuri blushed, “Well, if you want, Phi and I could show you tomorrow. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. That is if you can, I know you have work too.”

“For that, I'll leave early. Yakov can deal; besides, Chris needs more practice as the closing act.”

Yuuri bit back a laugh. Vitya seemed a bit impulsive, but under it all it was apparent she never did anything without thinking through the consequences. “She's the one with the pole, right?”

Vitya nodded, “She and I played around with a sexy act together too, but we're way too close of friends for that, we ended up just laughing at each other.”

“Oh Phi and I did too for a long time. It's hard to be seriously gay with your best friend.”

“Could you be gay with me, Yuuri?” Vitya winked as she pulled off the highway into a section of the city just off the strip.

Yuuri swallowed, “I think you already know the answer to that.”

Vitya’s face lit up and Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder if Vitya didn’t struggle with self doubt too. “Well, the reason I asked is I have a lot planned for the day but I didn't want to keep you out too late. But bed by 4 shouldn't be a problem. If you'd like you could spend the night at my place, it's really close to where we'll be going. I have lots of spare PJs and a nice guest room; or you could share with me.”

Vitya blushed suddenly. “I mean to sleep, of course, if you wanted…though I wouldn't mind…”

Yuuri stared. Vitya was blushing up to her ears and it might have been the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

“I don't mind, staying over that is. And sharing with you is no problem – that way Makka doesn't have to choose. As far as anything else, well, can I think about it?”

Vitya looked stunned but nodded. “Of course.”

Yuuri smiled and relaxed back into her seat, silently freaking out and wishing she had a paper bag to breathe into. She felt like a bit of a slut, suggesting that after just two days, and two…dates?…she would consider sleeping with Vitya was insane. But then again, she'd been pinning after the silver haired beauty for 5 years after getting off on her fingers in public, so really, this was well deserved. Maybe.

She'd decide later tonight. Maybe she'd do a couple of shots and let drunk Yuuri take charge. Drunk Yuuri would definitely be down for some heavy petting at the least.

No, that wasn’t the right way to handle this. Vitya deserved more than a drunken night. Yuuri was starting to get the impression Vitya might be just as nervous and interested as she was, and if that was the case it would be a mistake to let alcohol fuel them, especially this early on. Maybe later, once they’d figured out what this was.

Vitya pulled into a small parking lot in a nice part of town, not far from the strip. Yuuri looked around and realized she knew this place very well. “Uh, Vitya…”

“This way Yuuri! I want to introduce you to someone!” Vitya called as she and Makka led the way into the storefront.

Yuuris shrugged and followed her into the shop.

Inside the shop’s owner was sitting at a small desk working. She looked up to see who it was and Vitya called out merrily to her, “Seung-gil! It’s so good to see you this is…”

”Yuuri!” Seung-gil rushed forward and gave Yuuri a little hug. Both of the women were quiet types, but they always relented to a gentle hug when they saw each other.

“Wait, you know each other?” Vitya looked surprised and Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh.

“Of course Vitya, we’re Asian.”

“Yes,” Seung-gil agreed, quickly catching on. “We have a club. There’s a newsletter and everything.”

“Seung-gil,” Guang Hong came skipping out of the back, much to Vitya’s surprise, “don’t go spoiling all our classified Asian secrets!”

“Yeah, Seung-gil, how dare you,” Yuuri teased, the three women all smirking at the now exceptionally confused Vitya.

“Guang Hong works here?” She asked. “How did I not know this?” She rounded on Seung-gil, “How did you never tell me you know Yuuri and Guang Hong?”

“I wasn’t aware you knew them,” Seung-gil explained simply.

Yuuri smiled and squeezed Vitya’s hand, finally taking pity on the woman. “Seung-gil went to my High School. She’s local like me. We sort of grew apart for a little while after graduation, but then I met Leo through skating and she introduced me to Guang Hong who was working with Seung-gil.”

“Yuuri and I both hit it off because we’re a bit quieter than the others and have, um…had I mean, adorable dogs. Sorry Yuuri.”

Yuuri nodded, “its ok. Is Bae here? I miss her.”

Seung-gil nodded, “Yep she’s in the back. She’s missed Vicchan.”

Yuuri scampered towards the back. Vitya just stood there, still processing her thoughts, finally managing to ask “You named your dog Bae?”

Seung-gil laughed, “It’s a Korean name that means inspiration.”

“Oh, well ok then.”

“Yuuri used to bring her dog on play dates with Bae and I. When Vicchan died it was really hard on her.”

They could hear Yuuri in the back playing with Bae and Makka whined at Vitya’s side.

“You can let him go back. I’m frankly shocked you’ve never brought him before.”

Vitya threw her arms up, “I never even knew you had a dog! Every designer in town used to yell at me for bringing Makka so I assumed you’d do the same.”

Yuuri’s soft laugh drew Vitya’s attention as she came back to the room with a beautiful husky and a box of treats. “Here you go Makka. This is Bae.” She gave them both a treat petting both dogs happily. “Do you want to play?”

“I’ll take them,” Guang Hong offered, and the two dogs followed her happily towards the back.

“Seung-gil has a yard out back so Bae is normally back there during the day unless it’s too hot.”

“Some clients don’t like dogs, so she doesn’t get to roam around the shop much. I always knew you liked dogs, but I just never thought to introduce you.” She shrugged. “My bad.”

Yuuri giggled, “Seung-gil is a little tricky to get to open up, but if you bring Bae a toy next time she’ll probably let you get to know her a little better. Speaking of, how do you two know each other? I take it Vitya’s a client?”

Vitya looked about to respond but Seung-gil cut her off. “Remember two years ago when I really wanted to start my own shop, but I couldn’t afford it.”

Yuuri nodded, “You were completely stifled at your old place.”

Seungi-gil nodded. “Well Vitya was one of our clients, but because of her proportions, I always was in charge of making custom patterns for her; only half the clothes looked terrible because the original designs weren’t made with curves in mind.

“I had to basically recreate a lot of things, so it was close but not quite the same to make them look good on Vitya.”

Vitya nodded, “Seung-gil was my savior for many an important event.”

Seung-gil smiled, “I really loved making clothes that suited Vitya, but I hated putting someone’s else label on them and having that uncreative jerk get all the credit.”

“I told her she should get her own shop,” Vitya supplied happily. “ _So_ many times.”

“And I wanted to, but there was no way I could afford it.”

Yuuri nodded, “I remember trying to give you money but you refused me!”

Seung-gil shrugged, “You were working for your family; I couldn’t take anything from them. Anyways, I had all but given up after the bank turned me down when Vitya turns up wanting to place a very expensive order.”

“I was invited to attend an award show and needed a nice dress,” Vitya supplied.

“I ended up breaking down at the thought of having Vitya out there on a red carpet in my clothes, but having someone else get the credit. So I quit, right then and there, and Vitya left the store with me and took me out for tea.”

Vitya shrugged. “I offered her something stiffer but she insisted on tea.”

“I told Vitya what I wanted to do and without even a pause she tells me she’ll back my business and be my partner.”

Yuuri stared at Vitya who just smiled fondly back at her. Seung-gil had been overjoyed to get this shop, and Yuuri had just assumed the loan had come through. She hadn’t known it’d gone down like this.

“That night we went to the fabric store and bought all the supplies I’d need to make Vitya’s dress. While I worked on it Vitya sorted out my business license and secured this space for me. By the time she wore it on the red carpet I was set-up and ready to take orders.”

Yuuri remembered the dress, but she felt like a bad friend for not realizing it was Seung-gil’s first solo creation and the start of her business.

“Guang Hong saw it and called me the next day asking if I needed help. Truthfully I had no idea if I’d need help, I didn’t even know if I’d have any orders.”

Guang Hong laughed, “I knew she would. I’d found the website she and Vitya had set-up, and I knew as soon as others saw it she’d be flooded, so I quit too and came here. It took a few weeks, but Vitya called a lot of people and convinced them to come see Seung-gil’s work, and before we knew it we had a thriving business.”

“And I was able to pay Vitya back every penny she loaned me,” Seung-gil said with pride.

Yuuri stared. “So that silent partner you told me about, that was Vitya?”

Seung-gil nodded and Yuuri just gazed at Vitya who simply shrugged. “I get my clothes at cost now as part of our partnership and everything is custom made. No more going to designers and begging for alterations as they sneer at my proportions. I see that as a win.”

Seung-gil rolled her eyes, clearly used to this understating. “I’m lucky I have you, Yuuri, otherwise I would have in no way been ready to deal with someone who downplays themselves so much.”

Yuuri laughed, “It’s incredible what you’ve all done together. I’ve always thought that, but now that I know the story it’s even better.”

Vitya smiled and turned towards Seung-gil, apparently trying to hide a slight blush. “Anyways Seung, I was wondering if you had something Yuuri could wear. I want to take her someplace nice tonight but her closet is woefully lacking.”

“You looked through my closet?”

Vitya shrugged, “You’re very good at dressing causally, but you’ve really only got one nice outfit for a night out, and a five year old dress just isn’t going to cut it.”

Yuuri knew which dress Vitya meant, it was the one she’d worn to the Grand Prix all those years ago. She never wore it anymore, but she couldn’t convince herself to part with it. Every time she saw it she thought of that night, and it had kept her going on some very lonely nights.

Seung-gil hummed, looking over at Yuuri with a critical eye. Yuuri knew Seung-gil had been less than impressed with her wardrobe, but what did it matter? The club dressed her half of the time anyways.

“I have a dress that would work. No pants though. Her measurements aren’t exactly ‘rack’ friendly, at least on the bottom half.”

Yuuri blushed, always hating Seung-gil’s business bluntness when it came to her ass.

“Would it be tight?” Vitya asked, making no move to disguise her hungry look at Yuuri’s thighs.

Seung-gil rolled her eyes, “Of course it would. Everything is tight on Yuuri’s ass, just like everything is tight on your top.” She flicked Vitya’s nose, making the Russian squeak. “Do you need anything? That suit you wanted is nearly finished; if you brought me a tea from the shop next door I could get it for you.”

“Really?” Vitya jumped up. “Do you want one too, Yuuri? Guang Hong?”

Guang Hong nodded and Yuuri found her brain was a little slow as she wondered what Vitya’s new outfit was like. Vitya in a suit was a bit too close to her earlier fantasy. “Uh, yes. You can get me what Seung-gil is having.”

Vitya nodded as she jotted down the orders. “Ok!” She grinned and headed for the door, wallet in hand.

“Do you need help?” Yuuri asked quickly.

Vitya shook her head as she slipped out the door, “Stay! Pick out something nice! My treat!”

The door swung closed and Yuuri felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

“I actually finished her suit last week; I just wanted some tea and figured you could use a minute to take this all in,” Seung-Gil commenter as she laid a supportive hand on Yuuri’s shoulder.

Yuuri nodded and took a deep breath before asking curiously, “You finished her suit last week but didn’t tell her?”

Seung-gil shrugged. “Vitya comes by every week, no point in telling her when she’ll just say ‘I’ll get it when I come in.’”

“Really?” Yuuri was surprised Vitya was here that often and that in all that time they’d never run into each other. Yuuri made a habit of visiting the shop fairly regularly when Vicchan was still alive. Vicchan and Bae would play while Yuuri moaned to Guang Hong about her crush.

“Wait, Guang Hong, why didn’t you say anything about Vitya before? Neither of you did and you both _knew_ about my crush!”

“I knew she would come in here, but she always works with Seung-gil while I work on other orders in the back. When you showed up with her last night I figured we’d be seeing you both in here soon, Vitya seems the type to dote on her partners, so I texted Seung that it was finally happening.”

“And I came in early to make you something I know both you and Vitya will like.”

Yuuri stared at her friends in surprise. “You came in early and custom made me something when you didn’t even know for sure I’d be coming in? Why would you go through all that trouble for me?”

Both women rolled their eyes and Guang Hong patted her shoulder. “Yuuri, how long have we been friends?” Before Yuuri could even answer she continued, “How long have you been pining over Vitya?”

Yuuri blushed hard at that; all the times she’d come here and moaned about wishing she could talk to Vitya but didn’t have the courage.

“Well as long as you’ve been doing that, Vitya’s been coming to me doing the same.” Seung-gil pulled her gently towards the back of the shop and to a dress form where a short, tight fitted dress stood waiting next to another mannequin that was clearly set-up for Vitya’s proportions. A garment bag hung nearby.

“You’ve always looked good in blue,” Seung-gil smiled as Yuuri stared at the dress. It was a simple cut with a broad neck and 3/4s sleeve, the skirt ending about halfway to the knees; the entire thing was made of nothing but navy blue sequins, making the dark and simple dress shine.

“The back’s the best part!” Guang Hong giggled as she flipped the mannequin revealing an open back that dipped very, very low.

“You can use this jacket with it.” Seung-gil held up a black blazer that despite looking simple was surely expertly tailored to accent her waist. “Vitya’s outfit is dark purple and black, and her coat is similar to this, so you’ll be very striking beside one another. I’d normally say you don’t need the coat, but I know you’d be embarrassed about the back until she got a shot to two in you.”

Yuuri considered running away but found herself unable as Guang Hong steered her into a dressing room. “You’re going to love it! And Vitya will too, so come on, let’s try this on so I can tell you how amazing you look.”

Vitya returned before long, but Seung-gil made her stay away, forcing the Russian out to the back to play with the dogs while they made the last finishing touches to Yuuri’s dress. Once Yuuri was back in her own clothes, Seung-gil let Vitya and the dogs inside.

“Seung-gil you’re the best!” Vitya hugged the Korean woman who looked rather unamused at the sudden contact. “Could you drop those off at my place?”

Seung-gil sighed, “Fine, but I’m adding a delivery charge.”

“Done!” Vitya said with a smile, whipping out a dark blue Sapphire Card and swiping it through Seung-gil’s virtual register on the counter, not even bothering to look at the total cost. Yuuri had known Seung-gil for a long time, and even with a discount on her own items, this purchase must have set Vitya back several hundred, if not thousands of dollars.

“Come on Yuuri, Makka! I’m starving and I’ve got a great surprise in store for lunch!”

“Bye Yuuri!” Guang Hong waved as Yuuri was dragged out the front of the shop by a very excited Vitya. She glanced back to see Seung-gil grin and wink at her.

Soon she and Makka were secured in the car (did she put her own seat belt on?) and they were making their way along the Las Vegas highways once more, Vitya looking more excited than ever. “So lunch?” Yuuri asked.

Vitya nodded, “Don’t worry, it’ll be relaxed. We’re going to one of my favorite places in Vegas.”

Yuuri glanced at her, “Please don’t tell me it’s some fancy spa where all of the food is served raw.”

Vitya threw back her head and laughed. “Gosh no! Does that seem like the type of girl I am? It definitely doesn’t suit you. The pampering, sure, but not the fussy food. No, this is the type of place you can get a greasy burger and a beer.”

Yuuri smiled. “Perfect.”

Vitya beamed and sped them forward until they pulled into a huge parking lot. Yuuri’s mouth dropped open as she realized where they were.

“A Baseball stadium?”

Vitya winked, “Like I said, burgers and beer. I’m a season ticket holder.” She opened the trunk and dropped her hoodie inside, exchanging it for a team jersey that she left open in the front; Yuuri was fairly sure she left it that way because it couldn’t actually be secured shut.

“They’re only a minor league team, but that doesn’t mean it’s any less exciting. Plus the field has _amazing_ burgers, and since it’s a weekday afternoon the beer is cheap. Free VIP parking too.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh at how happy Vitya looked. “You really like baseball, huh?”

Vitya nodded. “It’s fun. I like all sports really, but coming to a baseball game like this just lets me let go for a few hours. It’s mostly locals at these games, so I don’t have to be Vitya; I can just be Viktoria. Plus, they let me bring Makka in.” Makkachin barked happily after he heard his name.

“Wow, wish I had known this sooner. I always wanted to bring Vicchan with me, but I never thought I could bring him to things like this.”

The approached the ticket takers and Vitya flashed her passes; the stadium employee greeted her and Makka by name as they walked through the gate. “Have you thought about getting a new dog?”

Yuuri bit her lip. “Not until I can get another place. I love living with Phi, but our apartment doesn’t allow pets. I had to keep Vicchan at my parent’s place and…with all of the people in an out….” She paused, trying to collect herself. “Someone held the door open and no one noticed Vicchan get out. It was night time and you know there are Coyotes…” She couldn’t finish the story.

“Oh Yuuri,” Vitya sounded on the edge of tears as she gentle pulled Yuuri in close for a gentle hug, stopping them in the middle of the walkway. There weren’t many people around so no one seemed to mind when Yuuri buried her face against Vitya’s shoulder.

“I just felt so guilty. He was my dog and I couldn’t even watch him full time.”

“Shh, sweetheart. It’s alright. It wasn’t your fault. You obviously loved him so much. It was an accident and beyond your control.” Yuuri felt a soft press of lips on her forehead and she closed her eyes, letting herself be comforted by the feeling of Vitya’s hands smoothing along her back.

After a while Vitya whispered, “Do you want to go sit down? I could get you something to drink so you can relax.”

Yuuri nodded and let herself be led by Vitya, their hands clasped together as they walked down the stairs all the way to the front row, because of course Vitya had seats in the first row. “Stay with Yuuri, Makka, and give her lots of love. I’ll be right back.” With a lingering look at Yuuri she headed back up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Yuuri buried her face in Makka’s fur; she’d really missed this feeling. Maybe she could get another dog; she’d been thinking about buying a place of her own for a while now and her family didn’t need money anymore so she had a good amount saved up. Living with Phi-Chit was great, but to have her own space and a secure yard where her dog could play would mean a lot to her.

The sound of a bat drew her attention, and she let her eyes drift to the field, watching as the players warmed up while she curled her fingers into Makka’s fur. The dog had rested his head on Yuuri’s leg and she couldn’t help but enjoy the warmth as her thoughts drifted.

Vitya was offering her a dream job it seemed, and with it would come a pay raise, but also time with Vitya. Lots of time, hopefully. She couldn’t help but dream of a future where she lived with Vitya, waking up together and helping Vitya care for her hair while Vitya helped Yuuri pick out an outfit for the day.

It might be wishful thinking, but after the night before….her lips still remembered the feel of Vitya’s on hers, and she wanted to feel their touch again. Maybe before she’d have thought Vitya did things like that all the time, but the longer she spent with Vitya, the more she knew that the real Vitya was nothing like the beauty on stage.

This Vitya was better.

“Here you are,” Vitya’s voice broke her thoughts as Vitya offered her a soda. “I wasn’t sure what to get you so I went with something classic. I always find a bit of sugar is nice when I’m feeling down.” Vitya sat beside her, sipping her own drink.

“Yes, thank you. For everything. I’ve been having a great time and it hasn’t even been a full day since you barged in.”

Vitya smirked, “Technically my dear, you did the barging in.”

“It’s a public bath!”

Vitya laughed and sipped her drink again. “There is seat service starting soon so we can order whatever you’d like then.”

Yuuri nodded, feeling pretty impressed by the amenities of the ball park. There weren’t many people there yet so it was a nice place to sit and chat. “So you want me to work at the Grand Prix?”

“Da. I’ve wanted you to work there for a long time, actually. Five years ago I was sick of it all. I already had plenty of money and I was planning to quit. Yakov was desperate to keep me, offering me anything I wanted to keep me there. Then one night you show up at our club and I found myself begging Yakov to hire you.

“He told me there was no way he was hiring a brand new dancer just because I wanted a pet.”

Yuuri blushed at that.

“He and I fought for a long time and finally we came up with a compromise. He gave me part ownership of the club and let me take on more of the operations of the place. I hire and choreograph dancers, bring in guests, chat with clients and encourage them to book VIP rooms with the other girls. I still dance and take on the occasional VIP myself, but I mostly manage the other girls now.

“Unfortunately once I became an owner I couldn’t poach you from Celestino. I needed you to reach out to us. I saw you at the club now and then, and every time I thought you were there to ask for a job, but you never did. Every other dancer on the strip has come by at least once asking about jobs. Even Phi-chit.”

Yuuri nodded. “Yeah, she told me about it. We thought about going over together, but I had a panic attack so she said she’d go and see if you were hiring.”

Vitya smiled kindly. “If you had come, there would have been an opening. Not just for you, but for Phi-chit as well, if you had wanted it.”

“Really?”

“There isn’t much I wouldn’t do for you, Yuuri. I know this must seem very forward, but I really have been waiting for you for a long time.”

Yuuri stared at her, “But…you never spoke to me!”

“Would you believe that I’m shy? I’ve come to your club, thought about asking to speak to you or hiring you for a private session, but something always stopped me. I’d think about the fact that you’d come to my club and never speak to me. Mila always told me you were shy, but she never would tell me if you liked me or not.”

Yuuri groaned, “That’s what she meant all those times she told me just to talk to you because you’re actually a huge dork and not someone to be nervous about. I thought she was just messing with me.”

She felt Vitya’s fingers graze her jaw and turned towards her to find Vitya’s face very close to her own. “Yuuri, I want you to come work with me, but I don’t just want that. Please tell me last night wasn’t just the moment because I’d really like to do that again.”

Yuuri felt her face heat. “I’d like to, too, to do that again, I mean, it wasn’t a one time…”

Vitya cut off her stammering by pressing their lips together and Yuuri couldn’t help herself as she slipped her arms around Vitya’s waist, melting into Vitya’s touch as their lips moved softly together. It was so sweet and Yuuri never wanted it to end, and at the same time she really wanted to do even more, because kissing Vitya was more than enough and yet not even close to enough at the same time.

A whistle caught their attention as one of the players hollered, “Woo, Vitya! You get it, girl!”

Vitya laughed, “Shut up, Marcos!”

Several players came over and Yuuri found herself being introduced to them while Vitya held her hand the whole time. They all seemed to know Vitya and happily told Yuuri stories about Vitya’s antics at some previous games, which included nearly flashing the other team’s first baseman one time in order to distract him.

“I dropped my phone!” Vitya whined in her own defense as the players roared with laughed before heading back to the field to continue their warm-up.

“Yuuri, does this mean...can I call you my girlfriend?” Vitya looked incredibly shy all of a sudden and Yuuri felt her mouth get very dry. She grabbed her soda and took a sip before slowly nodding, her straw still in her mouth.

Vitya beamed, taking a sip from her own soda before slowly leaning in a bit closer, their shoulders touching as they both smiled rather stupidly into each other’s eyes.

After a while the food service began, and soon they had juicy, premium burgers and big plastic cups full of beer. The game got under way and Vitya was cheering along with the crowd in between bites of her teriyaki pulled pork burger.

At one point some of the sauce was left behind on the corner of her mouth and Yuuri couldn’t resist leaning in to kiss it away, her tongue darting out for a quick second in the process.

Vitya’s mouth dropped open and she nearly spilled her beer.

Yuuri just sat back and grinned as she took a bite of her maple bacon cheeseburger.

At about the halfway point in the game they’d both switched from beers to water, neither interested in drinking too much in the middle of a warm, but fortunately not too hot, day. Vitya flagged down a vendor with bright pink baseball mitt popsicles and they both licked the fruity treats happily before chewing on the bubble gum ball in the center and popping bubbles like kids.

“So I’m guessing Seung-gil and the club aren’t the only things you’re into.”

Vitya nodded as she popped another bubble loudly. “Seung-gil was maybe my forth business venture like that. I get to know a lot of people in town, and when they have good ideas, I back them. It’s worked out for me so far. I probably make a bit more than you do from dancing and I have no one to support, so I was just saving up my money. Yakov suggested I try investing it so I didn’t do something stupid like start a drug habit just to have something to spend it on.”

“So if I go to the Prix, what would that look like? Would you just stop dancing? You obviously don’t need to do it anymore.”

Vitya shook her head. “Not at first. You’d have your own routine, probably just before Christophe for now, but instead of my act closing the night, I’d bring you back out and we’d finish it up together. Once you got to know the others more you could do acts with them, or if Phi-chit wants to come with you we can let you two do something together.

“The only thing we won’t go for is your current act. Well, at least I won’t allow it. You’re so much more than that act shows, and I want the world to see it.”

“That doesn’t sound bad. What about VIPs?”

“You take them only if you want them. It’s just private dances or talking, no touching or anything more. We have very strict rules on our girls about not having sex with customers.”

“So do we, but some girls still do it.”

Vitya nodded, “I won’t pretend it’s never happened, but I keep a pretty close eye on the girls. If they need more money I try and find other ways for them to earn it. The strip is full of clubs and escorts, but we strive to be the best; to offer something different and surprising. We’re performers, dancers, and yes we don't always wear too many clothes, but every girl that works at the club has something special to offer. Something that makes her unique.

“At least that’s how I like to think of it. I try and make the club like a family. Girls occasionally have problems with abusive boyfriends and they come stay with me. Lots of them are in school and they all study together. Yakov even hosts a Thanksgiving potluck since most of us either don’t have much family, or aren’t particularly close to them.”

“That sounds really great.”

“It is. Good healthcare plan and a 401k too.” She winked at that making Yuuri laugh. “I’ll bring you over to the club before you work tomorrow and show you around. I know you applied to that dancer’s position, but I don’t want to assume you’ll say yes.”

Yuuri took a deep breath, “Every part of me says yes, but I’m glad you’re giving me time to get used to the idea; and letting me get to know you. Having time to decide really helps. I sometimes struggle with anxiety, and having all the information and knowing I have control over the situation makes me feel better. The Detroit Club isn’t perfect, but Celestino takes care of me. It’s hard to walk away from that.”

Vitya nodded, “I’ll be sure to introduce you to everyone. I know Yakov and Lilia seem harsh, but they care for all of us like their kids. I would have been lost without them.”

Yuuri smiled and leaned against Vitya, snuggling in closer when Vitya’s arm encircled her. “So girlfriends, huh?”

“Mmm,” Vitya affirmed. “I’m a bit pleased by that if I’m being honest.”

“Just a bit?”

Vitya chuckled, “Well, it’s a start. I have been waiting five years for you after all.”

Yuuri blushed. “So have I.”

There was a crack of a bat and a high foul ball soured over the backstop net and headed for them seemingly in slow motion. Had she been alone she might have squeaked and ducked out of the way, but as it was she just sat still and watched as Vitya slowly rose, reached out her hands, and caught the ball, pillowing it as she brought it down.

There were cheers around them as Vitya flashed a smile at Yuuri as she sat back down and offered her the ball. “So we’re doing this, you and me?”

Yuuri swallowed and nodded. “Yeah. We’re doing this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Sorry for the delay between chapters, I've been focusing on the end of [Magic & Ice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9322724/chapters/21127244) so didn't have a ton of time to work on this. This fic loves to call to me when I need it most though. It's seriously so fun to write and share with all of you so thanks for reading!
> 
> There is a minor league baseball team in Vegas called the 51s, and you can in fact get those burgers (though not at the same time as they are on rotation). That stadium doesn't offer seat service but I've been to a lot of stadiums that offer it and it's awesome, so I added it in. Also Bubble Mitts are the best ice cream truck Popsicle and impossible to find these days, QQ. The shoes are also real and I love them but sadly they don't make them anymore. Again, QQ.
> 
> Vitya is super feminine looking and sort of the 'ideal' woman, but she sucks at styling her hair and painting her nails. She's seems a bit ditzy, but is incredibly smart. She has got about 10 different business ventures all over town and is a super savvy business woman. She even designed Seung-gil's website for her. She has a few more hobbies which you'll see next chapter!
> 
> Meanwhile Yuuri is incredibly talented and sweet. She's the unofficial 'Vegas Sweetheart' and her regulars pay just to chat with her and share pictures of their dogs. She's got an easy sense about her which Phi-chit uses to make comedy  routines out of. She also sings a bit and is a great cook. Again, more on her next chapter!
> 
> Yuuri probably makes around $150,000 a year (which is the high end for a Vegas stripper), Vitya probably makes around $250,000 (very high end). Vitya also makes a lot of money from her various investments and her club share as an owner (her yearly take home before taxes is probably just under half a million). They make the bulk of their dancing money by doing private VIP shows which can range form a special dance (like the one Yuuri described) or literally just sitting and talking (which is actually more common). I'm guessing Vegas Burlesque dancers don't make this much, but they're sort of a cross-over of super high end strippers and Burlesque dancers in this AU so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will be more! Kudos, shares, reqs, and comments are all appreciated. If you haven't checked out [Magic & Ice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9322724/chapters/21127244) yet, the final chapters will be posting in about a week so now's a great time to pop in! I'll also have a new AU coming soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and sin ahead. Ye have been warned. ;) [Mood music for this chapter.](https://youtu.be/PVzljDmoPVs)
> 
> Shout out to [AlexWSpark](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexWSpark/pseuds/AlexWSpark) who kept me motivated and inspired me as I was writing this chapter.

The game ended with a rather thrilling 9th inning, game winning hit to deep left center field, allowing the final run for the home team to slide in just ahead of a frantically thrown ball from the outfield, much to the delight of the hometown crowd. Vitya was cheering loudly while Yuuri whistled beside her. She’d never really followed baseball, but she couldn’t help but get caught up in the atmosphere.

They waited for the rush to leave to end, not wanting Makka to get crushed by the crowds, before making their way from the stadium. Vitya kept the top up as they tumbled inside the car, kicking up the air conditioning immediately to ward off the collected heat in the hot vehicle.

“Ugh, why has no one invented a bra that can actually keep you dry under your boobs?” Vitya whined as she plucked at her shirt collar in front of the vent.

“I use dusting powder on my thighs, maybe it would work on your boobs,” Yuuri offered.

Vitya smiled as she put the car into gear, “What kind do you use? I’ve tried baby powder before and it always feels kind of nasty by the end of the day.”

Yuuri grinned to herself as she replied, “Silky Underwear.”

Vitya blinked. “You’re kidding.”

“Not even a little bit.”

Vitya stared straight ahead before suddenly spluttering out a laugh, “Ah Yuuri, yes, thank you; please let me see your Silky Underwear sometime then.”

Yuuri laughed and winked, “Maybe you’ll see them sooner than you think.”

Vitya looked like it was taking all of her focus not to wreck the car then as they sped towards their next destination, wherever that may be, Yuuri found she wasn’t much bothered, as long as Vitya was with her.

Vitya finally cleared her throat, a slight blush on the cheeks. “We have some time before we go out tonight, I was thinking we could relax at my place? We can go out for dinner or order something in. I would offer to cook for you, but I'm not much good at it. I usually just stick to premade stuff.”

“I can cook,” Yuuri said eagerly. She wasn’t confident about much, but after growing up with Mama Katsuki, she was quite assured in her cooking skills. “Would it be alright if I made us something?”

Vitya’s eyes were wide with excitement as she cheered, “Yes! I'd love for my girlfriend to cook for me!”

Yuuri giggled as a soft blush grew on her cheeks. “I'm guessing you don't have much in the way of ingredients then?” Vitya shook her head.

Yuuri nodded in response, “Alright then let's stop at the grocery store on the way and I'll get what we need.”

“Roger!” Vitya responded as she sped them along a few more miles before pulling into the lot of an upscale grocer on a side of town Yuuri had never been, the homes far grander than anything she thought she’d ever be able to afford. Then again, if the Grand Prix paid as well as the rumors had led her to believe…

Vitya leashed Makka in the back and led the way inside. By the way no one even blinked at their entry (other than the one clerk who gave Makka a happy little wave), it was obvious that they were used to Vitya and Makka’s visits.

Yuuri grabbed a cart and headed for the meat section, pondering as she went what Vitya might like. Her eyes landed on an absolutely stunning display of seafood and her mouth began to water. Good seafood was so hard to find.

“Do you like seafood?” Yuuri asked as she looked over the offerings.

Vitya nodded, “Yes, scallops are my favorite though I've never had the nerve to cook them. I'm always afraid I'll mess up and make myself sick.”

Yuri grinned, “Then how about pasta with scallops?”

Vitya nodded excitedly, and got even more enthusiastic when Yuri bought fresh pasta rather than the boxed kind.

“It's even better homemade, but this'll do.”

“Amazing Yuuri, will you teach me?”

Yuuri giggled, “Sure. I’ll bring my pasta maker by soon and show you, unless you have one, or want to come to my place.”

Vitya nodded eagerly, her braid bouncing as she did. “Whatever you prefer is fine with me. I’ll even buy my own if you’d like.”

Yuuri chuckled. “It’s a date.” Vitya smiled as they roamed the aisles, Yuuri grabbing a few more ingredients with an expert hand.

“You're good at this,” Vitya noted.

Yuuri shrugged, “It was always assumed Mari and I would take over the spa. Mari is great at business, whereas I've always been better at the arts, so mom taught me to cook. Cooking is just as much about feeling as recipes, so I've always been pretty drawn to it.”

“Are you still planning to take over?” Vitya asked curiously.

Yuuri shrugged, “I don't know. Maybe when I'm done dancing. Since so much of my money has gone into the place Mari says I'm a part owner even if I don't do anything. Still, I like to help out when I'm there. I actually feel a bit bad neglecting everything these past few days.”

“You shouldn't worry about that,” Vitya said with a smile, “Mari told me this morning she was glad you were taking a break, said you deserved it.”

Yuuri blushed. “It's not so bad, it was worse when I was going to school too.”

Vitya raised an eyebrow curiously as they approached the self-checkout and began swiping through their purchases.

“I told you couldn't complete high school with my job, so I took the GED. Funny thing is high school in no way prepares you for the GED, it's way harder.” She smirked a bit, “I got one of those guides and studied at home for a few months and then passed, but I wanted to do more, so once we could spare a little of the money I started taking classes at the community college. I only ever completed through an Associate’s degree, but I figure I've got a good foundation now if I ever decide to go back. I've thought of going into dance production, being a teacher or a director.”

“Or a choreographer,” Vitya added. Yuuri nodded with a smile as she bagged up their items in the reusable bags Vitya offered her, handing one off to Vitya as she bundled the second over her shoulder.

Vitya juggled the bag onto one shoulder and slipped Makka’s leash into that hand, before grabbing Yuuri’s fingers in her own as they made their way back to the car. After depositing the groceries on the floor by Yuuri’s feet (they might spill in the trunk and Makka was not to be trusted with them in the back), Vitya pulled out and headed towards home.

Yuuri was impressed by the neighborhood more and more. The homes looked large and expensive, but she was a bit surprised when they turned off on a relatively deserted side street. There were fewer homes now, many a little older, but with larger yards and more personal touches.

“The other houses are all part of HOAs, but this street is all independent. Most everyone here wants to make a home, not an investment. People are friendly but mind their own business. It’s a good mix, plus the street is quiet so Makka and I can walk without having to worry about cars.” They came to the end of the street, which dead ended in a cul-de-sac with two homes on either side of the roundabout and one at the farthest end, which Yuuri could tell, even at a distance, was Vitya’s. There was just something about it.

It was a single story, ranch style house that sprawled across the end of the road, a large driveway stretching out to the road, connecting to a three-car garage.

The front yard was full of color, as four Jacaranda trees reached into the sky, their blossoms in full bloom and fluttering through the air as the gently fell from their branches, reminding Yuuri of the Cherry blossom trees back home in Japan. The ground was no less colorful, as wildflowers of all varieties covered the soil, peppering the whole yard with a natural feel.

Vitya pulled to a stop and Yuuri found herself drawn into the garden. Her feet leading her down a small stone path created by swirls of gravel, in various shades, shapes and colors, and at the center was a stone bench, tucked back far enough from the street to nearly hide it from view. A small fountain trickled nearby.

“I love it here,” Vitya said softly coming up behind Yuuri. “I read here sometimes.”

“It’s beautiful.” Yuuri finally looked around more. The house’s wide front windows looked out onto this garden, and inside she could see what looked like a very stylish living room.

“How about a tour?” Vitya offered and Yuuri nodded. Vitya took her hand and led her back towards the driveway. She’d left her car out, but Makka was nowhere to be seen; Yuuri assumed Vitya had let him in the house before joining her.

“How much detail do you want?” Vitya asked before starting.

Yuuri chuckled, “As much as you’re willing to share, I suppose.”

Vitya grinned. “Well, I bought this place from the previous owner. They’d been here for most of their lives and it hadn’t had much in the way of upgrades in all that time. Most people were low-balling them since it was basically a gut job, but they were trying to retire on that money, so I offered something fair and they sold it to me. They still send a Christmas card.

“The roof was shot so I replaced it all with solar shingles; there’s a home battery in the garage so the house runs almost entirely on that.”

“I approve,” Yuuri said with a grin, thinking of her own car.

Vitya squeezed her hand and led her into the garage. “Normally I park my car here. I have an empty slip with electric hook-ups in the middle slot, and the far end is sort of a work area. It was meant for a boat but I never cared much for the hobby.”

Yuuri stared at the mess of parts scattered on the floor. “What are you building?”

“Right now, a motorcycle. I bought a really beat-up one and am restoring it. I had a classic car before that, but someone contacted me who’d been looking for one for years so I sold it.”

“Wait,” Yuuri stared at her, “you _build_ cars?”

Vitya smirked, “Yep. That’s why my car runs as well as it does. It’s all custom; has a hybrid motor and a few other upgrades. I’ve wanted a bike for a while now, so when I found that one I couldn’t resist. It’s slow going, but it’s fun. Plus, at the end I have something new to drive.”

Yuuri just shook her head in amazement, following as Vitya led her through a side door into the backyard. While the front had been wild and tranquil, the backyard was clean and exciting. There was a large grassy section, where Makka was currently rolling around, a covered patio with a fancy looking grill, and a pool and hot tub sunk into the ground, both sparkling and clean, with steps so you could easily get in and out. The whole thing was surrounding by trees, plants, and a high fence giving the space total privacy.

“This is my main entertaining area. I invite everyone from the club over every so often for a party. The grass is all synthetic, but Makka likes it nonetheless. He has a run on the other side of the house with some real grass, a dog house and food and water dishes. I have a doggy door in for him so he can come back here anytime - there’s a little sensor on his collar that opens the door for him. In the summer, he usually spends his nights out here while I’m working.”

“He doesn’t go in the pool?”

Vitya smirked, “He’s a bit of a prima. He refuses to go in unless he can float on a raft.”

Yuuri snickered, “You let him on a raft?”

“He has his own. I have to hold it still for him so he can climb on, but he lays on it and just floats around. When he’s ready to get out I push him to the exit and he goes on his way.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh at the image. “Your dog might be more extra than you.”

Vitya laughed good naturedly and tugged Yuuri inside the backdoor. They were on the other side of the living room now, but now Yuuri could see it was actually an open great room. There was the Living area, with a television and couches, but also a fairly large dining table perfect for dinner parties. What really took her breath away, however, was the kitchen. She’d practically built Yutopia’s kitchen, but this…this was a dream. Large, sleek countertops, stainless steel appliances that were all top of the line. She could spot a block of knives and several pots were hanging from a rack, all quality items that looked brand new.

She suddenly remembered the groceries and was about to say something when she noticed Vitya hefting the bags onto the counter.

“You have all this, and you don’t cook?” Yuuri asked, incredulously.

Vitya blushed. “I hoped if I had a nice kitchen I might learn, but I uh, never had any luck.

Yuuri sighed, “I’ll help teach you.” Vitya smiled brightly as she put away the fresh groceries quickly, and then turned back to Yuuri.

“Just a few rooms left.”

They walked past a guest room and guest bath that looked nicely appointed. “Whenever someone stays they leave me a little knickknack on that shelf,” she pointed to the fall wall where a thick shelf hung, full of bizarre odds and ends, including a snow globe, a unicorn figurine, and a dildo. She snorted and Vitya nodded in agreement. “It’s become a thing. People just try and leave random things now. I love it.”

The next room down the hall was an office and Yuuri couldn’t help but be impressed. There were a few file cabinets and a fairly elegant desk; but there were also several cute figurines (including the two Barbie’s Vitya had told her about), a dog bed, a teddy bear, and a rather impressive looking computer that was definitely used for more than surfing the internet.

“We put videos on the club’s website and I edit them here. One of the other girls is good at Photoshop so she sometimes comes over and uses my machine. She helps me out when I’m making websites for my various businesses. I can use it, but I prefer to leave that stuff to others. You’ll see why in a minute.”

She led them from the office to the last room. Right at the entrance to what was obviously the master suite was the bathroom and a cavernous closet that contained at least 50 pairs of shoes and more clothes than Yuuri could hope to wear.

“It’s a bit much,” Vitya admitted. “I’ll clean some of it out if you decide you want to leave some things here.” She stopped, suddenly blushing. “Sorry, that was-“

“It’s ok,” Yuuri assured. If she was honest with herself she’d been thinking the same thing; how nice it would be to live in this place with, Vitya. “You should make some space. I do actually have a few more things at my apartment than I do at my parent’s place. I’m guessing I’m going to be spending time here, so it’d be nice to have a place to keep them.” She tried very hard not to blush at her own boldness.

Vitya wrapped her in a hug, and Yuuri couldn’t help but relax into it.

“I’m guessing you’ll like the bathroom,” Vitya whispered and they slowly untangled and headed out of the closet (Yuuri laughed at the bad joke in her head).

The bathroom did not disappoint. The floor was made of large tiles that looked like hardwood, which Vitya informed her were heated. There was a glass shower with plenty of room for two people, and an oversized jetted tub that even with the hot springs at home, Yuuri was eager to try out.

Finally, Yuuri entered the bedroom. There was something very private about the place, and she had the distinct feeling that very few people had set foot in here. There was a dresser with several knickknacks on top of it, a large dog bed in the corner that looked completely unused, big fluffy covers all over an equally large, fluffy bed, and a small pile of laundry on the floor that had been clearly discarded there by someone who wasn’t anticipating company anytime soon. The casualness of it all made Yuuri feel more at ease in a space so distinctly Vitya’s then she would have thought possible.

A large canvas on the far wall drew her eye, it’s vastness created by more than size, as the expanse of colors pulled her forward, her whole being entrapped by its beauty. Even up close she couldn’t fully grasp it; she was no great art connoisseur, but for some reason she understood the depth represented by the swirls of paint in front of her. It was beautiful, but also full of pain and longing, with a sense of confusion, as if the artist had more feelings than they knew what to do with and didn’t know how to express them. There were no words to describe these emotions, and yet they felt so clear and transparent to Yuuri’s soul.

“Who made this?” she whispered, expecting Vitya to rattle off the name of either some famous painter Yuuri could never hope to hang in her own home, or some unknown Vitya had found in some back alley.

“I did,” she said, softly, a hint of vulnerability in voice.

Yuuri turned and stared up into her deep blue-green eyes, unable to keep the wonder from her voice as she asked in amazement, “You made this? It’s beautiful, Vitya!”

Vitya blushed and turned to look the painting. “I didn’t always want to dance, in fact when I was younger I was a terrible dancer in any form. I liked math and engineering. Building things with my hands or puzzling out a problem were some of my favorite things, and everyone supported me in them.

“But then I grew older, and I was so much a woman…” she paused looking at the canvas. “I kept being told to act like a lady. My school had an auto shop, but the class was only offered to boys. Girls did home Ec. As I’m sure you’ve gathered, things like cooking and sewing are not my specialties, so I begged to be given another option, any other option. They put me in a painting class.

“I never thought it would appeal to me, but it was close to building things. I was creating something with my hands. It allowed me the freedom to experiment, and let me get my hands a bit dirty. It wasn’t a class for girls or boys, and with my hair pulled on top of my head and my overlarge smock on I was just a person, neither girl nor boy. I was just me.

“My teacher encouraged me, and that studio became my refuge all 4 years of high school. When things got bad I’d go there. I never skipped my math lessons, after all they hadn’t been able to stop me from entering the highest-level classes, and I found them interesting. Most of the people in them with me didn’t care about my chest, they just enjoyed math and as long as I kept up they didn’t care. But the other classes, they were hard. I’d sometimes just leave; at first my teachers tried to stop me, but eventually they stopped bothering. My art teacher would collect my assignments for me at the end of the day and stay late until I felt strong enough to leave my refuge.

“I know a lot of people get bullied, but for me it was nonstop; and it wasn’t just the words, it was being so lost in who I was. I didn’t fit in anywhere. I was an immigrant and I had this accent that immediately marked me as other, so I stopped talking.

“I don’t hate being a woman, but that box never felt big enough for me, no matter how obviously woman my body is.” She looked closely at the canvas. “I spent almost my entire fourth year creating this piece. I had two types of teachers then, those who understood me, and those who didn’t. Despite the fact that my tests and papers were flawless, several of my teachers wanted to flunk me.

“It was my math and art teacher who convinced them otherwise. They dragged all my teachers and the principal down to the art studio to watch me. I didn’t even know they were there I was so consumed by my work. On the table behind me sat all my homework, and the art teacher explained she always insisted I do other assignments first if I skipped the class. Among the papers were my notes from a group project I was doing in another class. We were supposed to split the work, but my group mates just made fun of me and told me to do it all. All their sheets were there with my own just covered in insults and rather crude drawings. It was nothing new to me, I’d dealt with it before. I always did the work, not because of what they said, but because I wasn’t going to let them drag me down.”

She smiled, “They all got suspended and failed the assignment, and the Principal asked me personally if I would allow him to display this piece during Graduation.” She blushed a bit at the memory.

“It was then that I decided I wanted to take charge of my life. I needed money, to go to school, to change my body, so I danced. The more I did it, the more I loved the power it gave me. People watch me, they accept me. I can talk about my feelings on stage. I’ve met so many people, and had so many conversations. People listen to me when I’m Vitya. They don’t think I can talk about Politics, math or science, but I surprise them, so they listen. Being Vitya gave me the power to finally be heard.

“When I first started, all the clubs were the same. It was just my body, but I wanted to create something colorful, that could move people. Yakov believed in me and brought me with him when he created the Grand Prix. He and Lilia were going through their divorce, but he introduced us and she agreed to help. We’ve been working together since.”

Yuuri shook her head in wonder. “It’s amazing what you’ve done, but it sounds like you’re really smart, and you’re obviously talented. Do you want to finish school?”

Vitya sighed, “Yes, but sometimes I don’t know if it’s worth it. I don’t know if anyone will listen to me. For now, I just read and listen to anyone who will teach me. It’s not a perfect solution, but it works well enough.”

Yuuri slid her arms around the woman’s waist, letting her chin rest on Vitya’s shoulders. “You know it’s a little unfair.”

Vitya raised an eyebrow as she slid her own arms around Yuuri, “What is?”

“I’m trying to pretend for a second to be thinking about if I’ll take the job with you, but you make it impossible. You’re too amazing. How could I not want to stay by your side as much as possible?”

Vitya blushed, “I’m not so great. I can’t even cook.”

Yuuri smiled up at her, “You’re not such a good skater either, but you can learn those things.” She placed her hands over where Vitya’s heart was, “This isn’t something so easily taught, and yours is amazing. I hope you’ll teach me some of those things you know.”

Vitya smirked, “What like Quantum Mechanics?”

Yuuri’s mouth dropped open, “You’ve studied that stuff?”

Vitya giggled, “Well I’m no PhD, but I do have a few subscriptions to some scientific journals.”

Yuuri shook her head in awe. “God, I am so screwed.”

“The feeling is mutual babe, believe me. It seems like every time you say something I’m struck again by how amazing you are.”

Yuuri leaned into her girlfriend, “We’re kind of sappy, aren’t we?”

Vitya snorted, “Yup, the sappiest. Though I suppose that’s alright, all this sap will just make us harder to pull apart.”

Yuuri groan, “Ugh that was soooo bad, Vitya!”

“I’ll make it up to you by setting the table for dinner.”

“Oh you’ll do more than that. You’re helping me cook.” She grabbed Vitya’s arm and dragged her towards the kitchen.

“Is this to be my first cooking lesson?”

“The first of many, to be sure. We’ll start with pasta and work our way up.”

“Yuuri!” Vitya whined, “Even I can boil water!”

“We’ll see about that,” she said with a grin as she entered the sleek kitchen and started searching for the pots and pans she’d need.

Vitya’s gentle hand on her wrist stopped her as the silver haired beauty leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to her lips. “Thank you Yuuri.”

“For what?”

“Surprising me.”

Yuuri smiled, her face warming ever so slightly, “I guess you’ll just have to keep surprising me back then.”

“Da, I look forward to it,” Vitya said, with a soft smile.

They got to work, Yuuri directing Vitya to gathering the things she needed while she efficiently prepped the items. After throwing the ingredients for the sauce together and getting a pot boiling, she set Vitya to tending to it until it was time for the scallops to be cooked.

While she waited she started looking through Vitya’s fridge, curious what the other woman ate. It was mostly just fruits and vegetables which didn’t seem so bad.

“Those are just my snacks,” Vitya noted. “My meals are in the freezer, if you can call them that.”

Yuuri opened the drawer with curiosity and stared down at a freezer that had one Take Home tub of Pinkberry and about 10 bags of premade heat and eat dishes. She pulled one out, it didn’t look half bad.

“You can throw that out,” Vitya commented from the stove top. “I bought two because it looked so good. I mean, it has clams, I love clams!”

“I’m guessing the taste wasn’t what you were hoping for?” Yuuri asked as she pitched the bag in the trash can.

“It tasted like garlic covered sadness,” Vitya moped.

Yuuri snorted and dug back through the contents of the freezer before seizing up. “Vitya, what is this?”

“What?”

Yuuri held up a bag of frozen Teriyaki chicken, a sneer on her face.

“What?!” Vitya yelped, “It’s good!”

Yuuri sighed, threw the bag in the trash and shook her head. “No Vitya, it’s not good. And as your Japanese girlfriend I won’t let you eat it again. I’ll make you some real chicken teriyaki next time.”

Vitya tried very hard to look properly abashed, but seemingly couldn’t help but let her lips curl up at the notion of Yuuri cooking for her again. Yuuri smirked, hip-checking Vitya away from the burners as she approached, a plate of scallops in hand. “You can add the pasta to the water now.”

Vitya nodded and they chatted as the food finished up. Soon they were sprawled on Vitya’s sofa, shoes kicked off, with platters of pasta and glasses of wine perched on the coffee table in front of them. Yuuri had considered using the dining table, but now that she sat slurping down the pasta, her legs entangled with Vitya’s, she was glad they had forgone it.

She’d make the excuse that their legs were only up so Makka could lay beside the couch without being stepped on, but considering Makka had clambered up there with them it sort of fell through.

Vitya had a look of pure bliss on her face as she devoured her food and Yuuri decided there was nothing more pure then watching the beautiful Russian eat good food. Soon they’d set aside their now empty plates and moved closer, snuggling together as they sipped wine. She took a moment to observe her surroundings more closely before her eyes settled on a pair of Nintendo controllers.

“You said you game?” Yuuri asked.

Vitya grinned and grabbed the controllers. “I’m not pro, but I’m pretty good. What do you want to play?”

“Mario Kart?”

Vitya grinned, “Fine, but don’t come crying to me when you lose.”

“Big talk for someone who needed me to steer them on skates.”

Vitya gasped, “Oh you are going down for the one Katsuki!”

“Bring it Nikiforov,” Yuuri winked.

They settled in, and after a few warm-up laps that were filled with laughter and some playful elbowing, they got down to business, each taking a match. Yuuri sped ahead in the third heat, quickly grabbing a trio of green shells and letting them surround her with their swirling layer of protection. With less than half a lap to go and Vitya nowhere in sight she was sure she had the race won when suddenly…

“Blue shell! Noooooo!” she shrieked as the telltale warning sound of that heat seeking blue shell came flying up behind her, impossible to outrun or avoid. She skidded through a row of boxes hoping desperately for the power up she needed, only to end up with nothing but a banana peel and no time to deploy it as the blue shell sent her hurtling off the track, Vitya flying past her, coming through a small shortcut so dastardly she hadn’t thought it was actually possible.

Apparently, it was, as her newly acquired girlfriend happily scooted her way to victory, hands thrown in the air as she crossed the finish line.

“How did you even do that?” Yuuri moaned, barely sneaking in at fourth after recovering from not just the blue shell, but a well-timed banana peel (‘Curse you banana!”) from an NPC as well.

Vitya giggled and kissed Yuuri’s cheek with a loud smack. “Every time there’s a gaming convention in town, some tournament winner wants to spend their prize money on me. I find if I suggest games they usually think that’s hotter than a private dance. They’ve taught me a lot of tricks over the years.”

“Like every impossible Mario Kart shortcut,” Yuuri grumbled.

“Yep!” Vitya winked. “I can beat Zelda in under an hour too.”

Yuuri groaned, “I feel like I’ve been had.”

Vitya giggled again as she glanced at her phone. “Oh, we should get ready to go out. Do you think we should redo my hair?”

Yuuri looked over the braid that was now slightly ruffled from the wind, nodding, before a thought hit her and she started to giggle uncontrollably. “Vitya, what was your plan before? You just stuck a messy bun on the top of your head, how were you planning to fix it for tonight?”

Vitya’s mouth fell open as soon as she realized her mistake. She let out a groan of embarrassment, “I didn’t even think about that! Thank goodness you’re here.”

Yuuri just continued to giggle as she grabbed Vitya’s hand and pulled them both down the hall. “You owe me an oil change for this.”

“Sold!” Vitya chirped loudly in return, an adorable look on her face like she was the luckiest person alive just to have the honor of working on Yuuri’s car for her. Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh again. She seemed to laugh a lot when she was with Vitya.

They were soon in front of the twin sinks in Vitya’s bathroom, each applying make-up; Yuuri’s bag had been “magically” delivered along with a note saying the Bolt was already back at the apartment waiting for her so she didn’t need to retrieve it from home.

“Guang Hong must have called Phi,” Yuuri noted when she saw not just make-up, but underwear, shoes and even a small overnight bag with all the essentials.

“She didn’t pack you any pajamas though,” Vitya commented with a devilish grin that had Yuuri blushing furiously.

After quickly retaming Vitya’s hair, and pinning her own into a cute up-do, Vitya left her alone in the bathroom so Yuuri could change in privacy while Vitya changed in her impossibly large closet. Yuuri found herself rushing a bit, excited not only to head out for the night, but also to see Vitya’s suit. Whatever it looked like was sure to be amazing.

She slipped on her dress, admiring it once again in the mirror, before throwing her jacket on top of it, slipping on a pair of nude heels that were probably from the club (since she was sure she didn’t own anything like them) and headed back into Vitya’s bedroom.

Vitya was securing an ear cuff to the top of her ear, which connected a small black chain to the simple black stud in her ear. She smiled spotting Yuuri and turned revealing her own outfit. She was wearing a rich, plum colored Blazer with black lapels, with a white button-up shirt and a black tie beneath it. The sleeves were rolled to her elbows, exposing her long, milky forearms. Yuuri swallowed thickly as she looked down to Vitya’s legs which were covers in skin tight black leather pants that looked as if they were painted on. She completed the look with a pair of black, strappy heels.

Vitya walked over to her. “Yuuri, you look beautiful.”

“Thanks,” she whispered, “so do you.” Her eyes kept subconsciously roaming over Vitya’s legs. They were so long and sleek looking in those pants. She heard Vitya let out a little giggle and looked up.

“Sorry, Seung-gil just promised me no one would even notice my chest in this outfit, and it seems she was right.”

Yuuri swallowed and looked up at her, nodding. “It’s a good look. You should get more pants like these, I like them.”

Vitya winked. “Noted. Shall we?”

Yuuri nodded and they both headed out, offering goodbyes and reassurances to Makka before hopping into Vitya’s car and heading to the Strip.

“So which club are we going to?” Yuuri asked as they drove. Vitya was only about 10 minutes away, just far enough not to be bothered by the tourist traffic, but close enough to be convenient. She even had managed to get her house on the same side of the Boulevard as the Venetian so she could stick to back streets when going to work.

Vitya grimaced. “Well, I had hoped to impress you with my connections just a bit, but I figured out last night that I underestimated you.”

Yuuri snorted. “So we’re going to see Beka?” Vitya nodded and Yuuri giggled at her, poking her side teasingly. “What’d you have to do to get us in?”

Vitya sighed, “I promised the bouncer free entry to my show.”

“Which bouncer?”

“Marcos.”

Yuuri cackled with laughed. “Oh man, he’s going to laugh so hard at you. He always just lets me in with whoever I want; Beka has me on the list. Plus he used to work at Detroit.”

Vitya sagged. “I should probably stop trying to impress you, huh?”

Yuuri smiled and leaned over kissing Vitya’s ear lobe. “Probably, since you do it all the time without trying. You don’t need to be anything special for me; just Viktoria. After all, I’ve had a thing for you for ages, I don’t need convincing.”

Vitya pulled into the drive of the pyramid shaped casino, stopping right in front of the valet stand. They both climbed out, Vitya handing over the keys and a tip like a pro, and headed into the casino arm-in-arm.

Yuuri smiled as they walked in the doors. “Have you ever been up to the rooms?”

Vitya shook her head, looking up at the open, angled roof. “Never had the opportunity, which seems like an oversight on my part.”

Yuuri shrugged. “It’s weird. I got the strangest sense of vertigo in the elevators.”

“I can imagine. I’m feeling a bit weird just looking up at it.”

Yuuri tugged on Vitya’s arm, forcing her to look down and away from the strange architecture. “Let’s just have fun tonight, no pressure on either of us. I haven’t danced just for fun in a while; I’m excited for this.”

Vitya beamed at her and they made their way through the casino and headed towards the club at the far end, the line already extending along the length of the wall. They approached the front and the bouncer noticed Vitya first, smiled at her, before his eyes fell on Yuuri and he broke into instant laughter.

“Oh my god, this is who you wanted to get in?”

Vitya pouted. “I know, I heard.”

Yuuri bumped fists with Marcos. “This is my girlfriend, Marcos. You wouldn’t mind letting her in in the future, right?”

“Anything for you, sweetie. Your family good?”

“They’re great! How’s Papi?”

“Who?” Vitya asked looking curious.

The bouncer pulled his phone out of his pocket and showed off a photo of his beloved Pit Bull. “He’s a rescue.”

“So cute!” Vitya squeaked.

Yuuri giggled and pulled Vitya into the club with a wave to the bouncer and more than a few groans from the people in line.

The music was already flowing, with bodies all over the dance floor as they entered. Yuuri wasn’t much for the club scene, but she would make an exception for DJ Beka; her music was always a great mix of interesting beats and unusual rhythms that you were sure to hear nowhere else.

It was Ladies’ night, which happened to be Yuuri’s favorite night when Beka was the DJ, because Beka had a different definition of Ladies Night. All of the music that night would be by women. Heavy beats from the likes of Nicki, Sia, Kesha and Britney; it was the ultimate girls’ night out, and Yuuri always felt empowered at the end of a night dancing to Beka’s beats.

Tonight was no exception as Selena piped over the speakers, the whole place moving to the beat as one. Beka spotted them from the booth and waved them up.

“Hey Beka,” Yuuri greeted.

Beka nodded, focusing more on what she was doing for a moment before turning to them. “Hey, I didn’t know you two were coming tonight.”

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” Vitya whined.

Beka snickered. “Good luck with that. Yuuri has fans all over the city; you’ll have a hard time finding someone who doesn’t know her. You’re actually pretty slow to figure it out.

“I’ve been interested in her for years!” Vitya protested.

Beka smiled and shook her head as she changed the track that was playing with skillful fingers. “I can’t believe you two took so long to figure it out.”

“Bekaaaaa,” Yuuri whined this time, not needing another person to make Vitya aware of her crush.

Beka sighed and rolled her eyes this time. “Make it up to me. People are already recognizing you both, so get down there and draw me a crowd.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh, “So you’re using us?”

Beka shrugged, “Can you blame me?”

Yuuri shook her head and hugged her friend.

Beka narrowed her eyes. “You should take that jacket off and leave it in here. You’ll be way to hot on the floor. You can leave yours as well, Vitya.”

Vitya grinned, “Thanks!”

Yuuri hesitated but with an eager look from Vitya she sighed and turned her back, revealing the miles of exposed skin down her back as she set her coat on one of the chairs. She heard Vitya suck in a breath and when she turned around it was to see a flushed Vitya half out of her blazer, and a smirking Beka watching them while she worked.

“Oh, I am gonna make so much money tonight,” Beka chuckled.

Vitya snapped out of it then and tossed her jacket on top of Yuuri’s. “I might hit you up for a mix in payment for this.”

Beka laughed, “Alright. Just keep my girl dancing all night and you got a deal.”

“Isn’t that your job Miss DJ,” Yuuri said with a wink, grabbing Vitya’s hand.

Beka responded by turning up the music louder and pointed to one of the elevated sections of the floor. There were other people dancing there, but it was a space you didn’t get into unless Beka wanted you there. It was closest to her booth, but also put you on display, so the space was kept a bit more open and full of only the most beautiful people.

By the looks and intakes of breath, she and Vitya were raising the bar even higher.

She chanced a glance at Vitya for a moment, before curling into the woman and slipping her arms around Vitya’s neck. Vitya smiled sinfully down at her and slid her own arms around Yuuri’s waist, her fingers dancing along the exposed skin of her back, tracing so low the Yuuri couldn’t help but shiver as they moved together.

Beka spun the track into one of Yuuri’s favorite songs, and soon she found herself lost in the music as she and Vitya danced ever closer.

Yuuri could feel eyes on them as they danced together, and as the night went on the club grew more and more crowded. There elevated area had a few tables and chairs, as well as bar service, though they both stuck to water, neither feeling the need for anything stronger. The pull of each other’s eyes all the motivation either of them needed.

Eventually the hour grew late and Yuuri could feel her stamina beginning to wane. She turned and leaned back into Vitya, her ass pressing against Vitya’s thighs, making the Russian sigh appreciatively. She felt warm lips trace down her neck and found herself turning into Vitya’s arms once more, pulling on Vitya’s tie, and pressing their lips together in a sinful kiss that set her insides on fire. After hours of touching, whispers, stares and deliberate grinding, both of them seemed to have reached the end of their tethers.

Their bodies continued to move as did their lips, both of them pressing closer together, deepening the kiss with every beat. Yuuri felt Vitya’s tongue swipe along her bottom lip and darted her own out, chasing Vitya’s tongue as it retreated. Vitya’s finger tips slid down her back, sneaking beneath the dress’s fabric and teasing the sensitive skin of her backside, making her whimper into the kiss. Vitya’s tongue was slowly unraveling her as they kissed.

Vitya pulled back looking positively wrecked. She took Yuuri’s hand and pulled them to the side, finding a dark corner booth near the back of the club and pressed them both deep into the shadows the plush cushions offered. Yuuri wasted no time, seating herself on Vitya’s lap and kissed her hungrily as she pressed her chest against Vitya’s; she was sorely tempted to free one of Vitya’s breasts and suck and lick it right here until she drove Vitya crazy.

Vitya’s fingers were digging into her ass so hard Yuuri was sure she’d have bruises in the morning. With her legs spread, her groin was so very exposed and pressing hard against Vitya’s, and she could feel the supple leather teasing her through her now slick panties.

“How is it you always do this to me?” She panted, breaking away to breathe, her pulse quick in her veins.

Vitya pressed forward, their lips only centimeters apart. “Believe me, it’s mutual. It’s taking everything in me not to finger you right here and now.”

Yuuri moaned. “Why don’t you?”

Vitya groaned and leaned her face forward into Yuuri’s chest. “You’re going to be the death of me. I want to, I really do. But I want our next time to be just us two, preferably in a bed, or at least a couch. I want to pamper you and listen to you moan my name for hours.”

Yuuri whimpered, “Vitya.”

Vitya chuckled lowly, “Would you like that Yuuri? Would you like me to lay you down in my bed, strip you naked, and worship every inch of your body with my mouth? Would you like me to slowly spread your legs and kiss up your thighs before kissing you right on your pretty little lips.”

Yuuri nearly came right then and there. “Viki, please. I can’t.”

Vitya grabbed the back of Yuuri’s head and crushed their lips together before pulling them apart and whispering in her ear, “Not just yet, baby. You can’t come until I can lick it all up until you come again.”

Yuuri bit her lip and practically fell forward, leaning heavily against Vitya as she whispered in her ear. “Take me home, Vitya. I need you to fuck me until I scream.”

Vitya made a pleased humming in her throat. “Oh? Just you?” She teased.

Yuuri reached forward and playfully bit Vitya’s lower lip. “Don’t you worry, baby. I’ll bury my face in your pussy the moment I get these pants off you. You’re going to come so hard you’ll forget your own name, but you won’t forget mine, because you’ll be screaming it all night.”

With that Vitya jerked them to their feet and led them to Beka’s booth to grab their coats. Yuuri couldn’t help but giggle as Beka tossed them their coats as they drew near, sending them off with a wave and a wink. Vitya set a fast pace as the exited the club and headed for the valet. They had kept Vitya’s car up front, whether because she had tipped them for it, or because it was just that attractive of a car she didn’t know. Either way, the moment they stepped into the lot the valet simply tossed Vitya her keys.

They tumbled into the car and within moments they were speeding out of the casino’s drive, slipping along the back roads of Vegas. Vitya pressed the speed just a little bit over the speed limit, though Yuuri could tell she desperately wanted to floor it.

The trip home thankfully was even shorter than the trip to the strip, owing to the late hour and light traffic, and before long Vitya was pulling the car into the garage and jamming the button to close the door and she ripped her seat belt off. Yuuri chuckled softly and removed her own seatbelt and opened the door to get out. The moment she was out she found herself pressed against the car, Vitya’s lips crushing hers and Yuuri couldn't help but moan and wrap one of her legs around Vitya as the other woman pressed against her.

“Bedroom,” Vitya managed to pant out, grabbing Yuuri's hand and tugging them inside.

Makka was asleep on one of his oversized beds, and Yuuri honestly didn't know if they had woken him with how fast they sped through the house. Within seconds she was on the bed and the door was shut, She and Vitya both scrambling to get out of their clothes as fast as possible, a more complicated notion for Vitya than Yuuri given the tightness of her pants. Yuuri's own dress was off in moments, leaving her in nothing but a thong. Vitya moaned in appreciation as she struggled to kick her leather pants from her long legs.

Yuuri grinned and hooked her fingers into the straps holding her thong up and slowly pushed the fabric down until it came free of her feet. She playfully tossed it towards Vitya who had finally, mercifully, freed herself of her clothes and was stalking towards her, a look of deepest longing on her face.

Yuuri gasped in pleasure as Vitya crawled over her, hungrily pressing their lips together, her tongue curling against Yuuri’s.

“Vitya, please.”

“Yessss,” she hissed, suddenly hoisting Yuuri's hips up a bit a pressing one of her legs up and over her shoulder. She straddled over her other leg and slammed their pussies against each other's, making them both scream in pleasure.

Yuuri used her back to arch into the touch, grinding her clit until she felt that same delicate bud between Vitya’s folds and pressed them together making them both gasp.

Neither of them was going to last.

She grabbed Vitya by the neck and pulled her down into a steering kiss as Vitya ground their wet pussies together, both of them whimpering into each other’s mouth. Soon it became too much and Yuuri felt Vitya’s pussy flutter with impending orgasm. The sensation sent her over the edge, coming hard, practically screaming Vitya’s name as she came. Vitya’s own cries mixed with hers as their labia twitched in eager reaction to each other, sending them both into wave after wave of cresting orgasms that left them trembling against one another for several minutes after the initial flood of endorphins.

They kissed each other almost lazily as they rode the slowly waning wave of pleasure to its end as they each sought to catch their breath. Yuuri couldn't help but laugh softly after she finally came back to herself. “It's a good thing I'm flexible.”

Vitya giggled, looking down where Yuuri was practically a pretzel beneath her. “Thank god because that was incredible.” She slowly untangled their limbs and laid down next to Yuuri on the bed.

Yuuri pulled Vitya back in, cuddling happily with the leggy woman, who seemed highly inclined to indulge her. “Mind blowing, though I could probably use a shower now,” she said with a laugh.

Vitya hummed in agreement but merely curled up tighter against Yuuri’s side. “In a minute.”

Yuuri smiled. “Yeah, in a minute.”

A minute turned into closer to an hour, with both of them sharing lazy kisses and touches as they whispered back and forth. At some point Makka must have gotten sick of being left out and began to whimper from the other side of the door. Vitya had very reluctantly gotten up to let the poodle in and Yuuri had used it as an excuse to get up and take a quick shower.

Vitya had used that as an excuse to shower together.

They both used that as an excuse to make out again, and very nearly needed another shower.

As they crawled back into bed, which was still clean considering they’d never actually made it under the covers before, they found themselves intertwined again, Yuuri’s head pillowed against Vitya’s shoulder, as Vitya’s fingers traced along her hip. Makka was near the end of the bed, happily snoring. It was perfect.

“I’ll take the job,” Yuuri whispered, breaking the quiet.

For a moment, she thought Vitya might have fallen asleep, but after a few seconds of silence Vitya turned and sat up, careful not to jostle Yuuri too much. “Are you serious? You mean it?”

Yuuri smiled up at her girlfriend and nodded. “I do have one condition though.”

“Of course, we can negotiate the terms tomorrow, but I doubt there is much we can’t accommodate. Did I tell you the pay – “

“I want you to change your act too,” Yuuri said, cutting Vitya’s ramblings off. “You said that if I showed off my true self people wouldn’t be able to help but love my act. I feel the same about you. You have been trying to please people for so long; I want you to be yourself. That’s my condition.”

Vitya blinked down at her for a moment before a smile slowly spread over her face and she leaned down, kissing Yuuri softly. “You keep surprising me, Yuuri.”

Yuuri pulled Vitya back against her, whispering softly as she did, “I hope I always do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I showed off Yuuri’s dress last chapter, but here’s the inspiration behind [Vitya’s suit](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/f1/f3/1e/f1f31e490d1b1ca4e2ea47b82c67f415--leather-tights-black-leather-pants.jpg). I don’t have any reference photos for Vitya's house, but I imagine it to be decorated in many shades of white and grey. It’s a very clean and bright pallet where any color really stands out. It’s a bit minimalistic/modern, but with a cozy edge.
> 
> [Silky Underwear](http://www.lushusa.com/body/dusting-powders/silky-underwear/03634.html) is also definitely a thing and it's an AWESOME product.
> 
> Makka and his pool raft were inspired by [my childhood dog](http://i.imgur.com/MMC5tPP.jpg) who used to do that cause he was the best. [Jacaranda trees](http://www.trbimg.com/img-5532a5ad/turbine/la-me-jacaranda-mk-la0009868688-20130604/1550/1550x872) are pretty common in the desert regions and are super pretty, but also messy. Also, Yuuri and Vitya are both fairly environmentally conscious if you haven’t noticed. [Solar shingles](https://www.tesla.com/solarroof) are super cool. They last as long or longer than a traditional roof, can power the home, and actually cost less.
> 
> I wanted to talk a little bit about Vitya’s experiences in school. In the US there is a set of protections known as Title 9 which prohibit federally funded schools from discriminating in on the basis of sex. This law was put into place in 1972, but it took a long time to get fully implemented.
> 
> For a while it just meant that if there was a boys soccer (football) team, and the girls wanted one too, they could have one. But girls often got old uniforms and poor facilities. It wasn’t until the 90s that this started to change. At that point, there were new rules that the offerings had to be equal.
> 
> I remember when my softball team got a dugout for the first time because the boys had one. I also remember the boys wanted lights for their field and couldn’t get them because then we had to have them, and that was somehow our fault. Our field didn’t have a home run fence, there were no nets to protect us from foul balls (just a low fence), and our field was right next to a busy road. Our facilities were vastly unequal, but we were blamed for the boys not getting what they wanted.
> 
> I also remember being broken into girls and boys classes, and my mother calling the school furious that I wasn’t being offered the same opportunities as the boys. I remember joining a baseball team as a kid because there was no girls team. I drew some inspiration from this for Vitya. It’s not that she is unhappy to be a woman, it’s that being ‘female’ has always been a negative for her – preventing her from doing the things she wanted. I love the idea that she is so female, and yet rejects a part of that because of her past.
> 
> Next chapter we’ll really get our first looks at the Detroit and Grand Prix, and Yurio will finally come back! Sorry this fic updates slow, I love it, but I just takes longer for some reason. Thanks for reading!
> 
> (Also my newest AU will be posted in two days and you should check that out!)


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuri was seated on the floor of Minako's studio, stretching with her legs splayed out to the sides in a split. She breathed carefully, keeping the motion of air moving in and out of her lungs slow and even, letting each breath fully flow through her.

She'd woken up in Vitya’s bed and spent a lazy few minutes kissing the Russian beauty before extracting herself from the octopus like grip her girlfriend had on her. “If I skip out on Minako she’ll make my life miserable,” Yuuri giggled as she pulled free.

“But Yuuri, I wanted to sleep in, take a swim, maybe crawl under the covers and -”

“Vitya, as great as all that sounds I have to practice. You want me at my best, right?”

Vitya had begrudgingly agreed. “Just come by the Prix this afternoon, I want to show you around.”

Yuuri had grinned at her. “Sounds perfect. I'll be there some time after lunch, depending how long Phi-chit forces me to sit there and spill to her.”

Vitya had laughed but Yuuri was seriously working hard to keep her breaths even at the thought. She loved Phi, they had been roommates for ages, but she also knew the Thai woman was obsessed with gossip and dirt. The woman lived vicariously through basically everyone, even though her social life was far from simple. She was a free spirit who seemed to get her fill of monogamy from her friends’ relationships.

Though Yuuri had caught her staring and Seung-Gil on more than one occasion and wondered if the end of Phi’s wild antics was close at hand. She hoped so; both of her friends deserved happiness and she secretly thought they were perfect for each other. Opposites in so many ways, but equally passionate.

“I take it from the rumors around town that your audition went well?” Minako asked as she strolled into the studio, ready for Yuuri's lesson.

Yuuri stood, popping her shoulder. “Actually, it was a disaster, but apparently Vitya’s been waiting 5 years for me to show up and ask for a job.” She chewed her lip for a moment. “Don't say anything yet, but they're going to make me a main act. Equal billing with Vitya.”

“SERIOUSLY?” Minako shrieked, rushing over to envelop Yuuri in a hug. “Yuuri, this is fantastic! I haven't been this happy since you got your Julliard acceptance!”

“Minakoooo,” Yuuri blushed, “this is nothing compared to that. It's a burlesque show!”

“One of the nicest ones in the world, and Lilia works with all their dancers. There have been girls at that club who've transitioned into traditional companies after her tutelage. This is big Yuuri!”

Yuuri smiled, “Seems almost small compared to this other thing.” Minako raised an eyebrow and Yuuri carried on. “Um, Vitya and I are sort of…dating now?” She said it like a question at first as Minako stared at her for a beat before she screamed again.

“Oh my god! My little Yuuri! All grown up and dating her idol, finally! Have you kissed? Please tell me you kissed.”

“You are worse than Yuuko.”

Minako shrugged. “But still got nothing on Phi-chit. Now let's get to work! Gotta keep your ass in check and keep that girl of yours thirsty.”

Yuuri snorted but moved into position with practiced ease.

By the time practice was over Yuuri was covered in sweat and Minako was nodding appreciatively. “Your form is fantastic today Yuuri, I can tell you're happy.”

Yuuri smiled; she wasn't wrong. “I know Lilia will work with me too, but once I transition to the new club will you help me on some new dances? Vitya says her only requirement is that I ditch my current act and do something uniquely me.”

Minako nodded happily. “I'll brainstorm some ideas. Vitya probably has some too if I had to guess. You think on it too and we'll come up with something perfect together.”

“You just want to meet my girlfriend, don't you?” Yuuri asked with narrowed eyes.

Minako just laughed and Yuuri took that as her queue to exit, stage left, as they say.

Her drive home was quick, and she was pleased that the studio seemed to be equidistant from Vitya’s and her own apartment. That would come in handy in the future as she had a feeling she'd be spending more and more time there soon. She wondered if she'd even go home on her off days anymore.

No, she'd have to, she wasn't too old to admit she needed her mommy sometimes (all girls do), but maybe she and Vitya could split their off days there. She'd probably have to move them into a different bedroom. Her childhood room was way too small for two grown women, plus Vitya’s tits. They were basically and entity all their own; an entity she hadn't sucked, licked or flicked nearly enough the night before. This needed to be rectified asap, that was for sure.

She arrived at her apartment with her overnight bag slung over her shoulder, sliding her key in the lock and turning it before the door was suddenly flung open and she was yanked inside. She was pretty sure her key was either still in the door or was now broken off in the lock.

“Tell. Us. Everything!” Phi and Yuuko were both there, staring at Yuuri with worryingly frantic eyes, looking like they just might die without some good gossip.

Dead woman walking, Yuuri thought as she took in their hungry expressions.

“There's not much to tell.”

“Bullshit!” They both screamed.

“You know Beka and I are close!” Yuuko scolded her.

“And Instagram was filled with you two dancing, grinding, making out, and practically having sex at the club last night!”

“Well then it sounds like you two know everything.”

“Yuuri!” Yuuko whined. “You're my oldest friend! I know nothing! Tell me everything.”

Yuuri sighed, letting them pull her to the couch. “Well first we went to Seung-Gil's.”

“Huh, why? Yuuko asked.

“Apparently Vitya is her silent partner. She had no idea I knew her beforehand. She bought us both and outfit, then we left…”

“And Guang Hong delivered it after calling me to get and overnight bag,” Phi supplied.

“And Takeshi dropped your car off before work,” Yuuko filled in.

“Really?” Yuuri asked. “But that's so out of your way.”

“We had a pickup to make. Quit stalling, what happened next?”

“We went to a baseball game, talked, ate burgers. Decided we wanted to date, then Vitya caught a foul ball. We went to her place next, I made dinner and saved her from terrible frozen chicken teriyaki.” Both of the other girls snorted understanding Yuuri's snobbish attitude towards food. “Then we went to the club and I think you can fill in the blanks from there.”

“Did you have sex?” Phi pressed and Yuuri blushed in response.

“That's a yes,” Yuuko cheered. “What kind? Oral? Fingering? Toys, were there toys? Please say she's the type to lay you down and take you with a two headed-“

“Oh my god Yuuko you are a married woman!”

“Doesn't mean I can't enjoy hearing about your sex life! I'm sure you two could make a sex tape and become overnight millionaires.”

“I'd by at least three copies,” Phi-chit agreed.

Yuuri buried her face in her hands. “We scissored…” she whispered.

Both Phi and Yuuko gasped.

“Sexy!” Phi winked.

“Oh Yuuri that must have been so romantic,” Yuuko swooned.

“It was pretty hot,” Yuuri admitted. Her cheeks were hot just thinking about it. There was a slight burn in her muscles, even after her session with Minako, left over from the way Vitya’s had slung Yuuri’s leg over her shoulder.

“So what’s next?” Phi asked.

“Well, to start…I’m leaving the Detroit.”

“Saw that coming,” Yuuko said with a nod as Phi squealed with joy.

“You got the job?”

Yuuri shook her head. “I’m overqualified for the back-up dancer job. I’ll be co-headlining with Vitya.”

This set Yuuko and Phi-chit into matching screams of delight and they both hugged her. “I can’t believe Vitya would give up her billing though,” Phi awed.

Yuuri bit her lip a little. “You can’t talk about this, but Vitya’s looking to step away. Not right now, but soon. She wants me to take over.”

“Seriously?” both girls breathed.

“I’m surprised they aren’t lining Chris up to take the spot. She’s been leading in Vitya for years,” Yuuko said in a questioning whisper.

Yuuri agreed. She and Vitya had strong feelings for each other, but she couldn’t understand the decision from a business standpoint. “I guess I’ll find out later.” She turned towards Phi. “I’m going to leave a bit early tonight and go over to the Prix. Vitya wants to show me around.”

Phi nodded and soon the three girls were curled up on the couch sharing a set of boxed bentos courtesy of Yuuri’s mother who’d sent them over with Yuuko that morning. Apparently the two had been planning on finding Yuuri and kidnapping her for a good dish session if she hadn’t shown up right after her practice time with Minako. Or bribe her with her mother’s cooking, whichever was easiest.

After Yuuko headed off to pick-up her girls from school, Yuuri had showered and changed into a fresh pair of grey capri sweatpants, a purple t-shirt with a printed on pocket with Zelda popping out of it, and a pair of trainers.

“You’re not going to dress up?” Phi asked curiously as she emerged from the bathroom.

She shrugged. “I’m going to work, I want to be comfortable.”

She sank onto the couch next to Phi and curled up against her best friend. “Vitya said there’s a job for you if you want it.”

She heard her friend hum. “It’s tempting, but that wouldn’t be fair to Celestino. Sara would be a good headliner, but Michele would probably go crazy again and there’d be no one to calm them down.”

Yuuri nodded, “You deserve to headline. You have for a long time.”

“So do you, Yuuri. I know you told Celestino to give me top billing.” Yuuri blushed. She hadn’t intended Phi to know about that. “I know in your mind it makes sense. You see my personality as perfect for the spotlight, but you’re seriously discounting yourself. Our customers love you. As soon as they find out you’re going to the Prix it’s going to be a fight to keep them.”

“I don’t want to steal business.”

Phi shushed her, “I know, and I’m not accusing you of it. If anything, I’m excited. We might work together but we are competing in a way. But it’s always been hard for me to really bring it against you. This will give me the opportunity to take you on.”

Yuuri sighed. “I’ll just miss seeing you every day at work.”

Phi hugged her. “I know. But you still have your room here as long as you want it.” Yuuri chewed her lip and Phi giggled. “You’re dying to get back to Vitya’s aren’t you?”

“Yeah. I’m not going to move out just yet but…this is real Phi. I know it’s crazy fast but it just feels so right.”

“And almost nothing feels right to you,” Phi whispered knowingly. “One requirement as your best friend though. Don’t move in with her fully till you have an anxiety attack in front of her. I don’t doubt her, I saw the way she looks at you, but she needs to know the realities. I want to still be there to help you if you need me.”

Yuuri nodded and buried her face into Phi’s shoulder. “Promise, Phi. There’s no way I can just cut you from my life. I’m going to need at least 4 weekly does of Phi-chit for the foreseeable future.”

Phi laughed and snuggled close. “I feel the same about my Yuu-chan.”

Yuuri scrunched up her nose. “You know you’re the only one I let get away with that.”

Phi winked. “Oh, I know.”

They both sighed and relaxed against each other. Now that they’d talked Yuuri could feel herself relaxing, and she couldn’t help but sneak a peek at the clock. It was still a bit early.

Phi snorted. “Oh my god, you are so smitten. Just text her and go. You know you want to.”

Yuuri blushed. “Phi…”

“No buts. I’ll see you in a couple of hours. You’re excited, I understand. Just make sure I get to be your maid of honor over Yuuko.”

“Can’t promise that. She and I pinky swore when I was 5.”

“But Yuuri! We’re best friends!”

“Equal billing, that’s my final offer.”

Phi grinned. “Deal! Now go!”

Yuuri smiled and hugged her friend before pulling out her phone and sending Vitya a quick text. There was barely even time for the dots to appear before Vitya’s ‘YES!’ came back. Phi laughed and with a wave Yuuri was back out of the apartment and heading for the strip.

In no time at all she’d pulled into the Venetian Staff parking garage. She hesitated for a moment when she realized she had neither a pass nor Vitya with her when the parking attendant approached.

“You’re Yuuri, right?” The woman asked. Yuuri nodded. “Great! Yakov let me know he’s got a couple of new hires. He’ll get you your pass, but you’re good to go for today.”

“Oh! Thanks.” Yuuri hadn’t been expecting that but waved appreciatively to the guard as she drove off and parked in the section of the garage reserved for the dancers. Vitya had explained their spots were close to the door just in case there was ever any problems with an obsessed guest or employee who tried to corner one of the girls. She noticed about half the spots available to them had electric hook-ups and she grinned as she slid into the spot next to Vitya’s car before plugging her car in. Her car’s battery was a little low after the trip to her parent’s place and back. Not to mention Takeshi always drove her precious Bolt just a little too fast.

She followed the signs to the club, entering into a nicely appointed backroom. There were a few couches and a TV, as well as a small kitchen where bottles of water could be seen inside a large, glass doored-refrigerator. There were several doors leading off the room and she wondered where they all went.

One of the doors popped open and Vitya poked her head out. “Yuuri!” she beamed. Yuuri’s feet moved of their own will and she was soon wrapped around Vitya, both of them eagerly curling into the warm embrace, even after only a few hours apart.

“Vitya,” a firm voice grumbled from inside the room, “you’re an owner of this club, act like it.”

Vitya chuckled softly against Yuuri’s hair. “Oh Yakov, you’re no fun!” Vitya took Yuuri’s hand and gently tugged her into the room. “Yuuri, I’d like you to officially meet Yakov.”

Yuuri nodded. “It’s nice to meet you, sir.”

Yakov’s eyebrow raised before he grumbled, “Finally someone who shows proper respect.” Yuuri saw Vitya smirk out of the corner of her eye. “It’s nice to meet you, Katsuki. You’ve done great things over at the Detroit and despite whatever this one told you, we’ve all been hoping to get you here for years. We’re happy to have you.”

Yuuri blushed and stammered, “O-oh! The pleasure’s all mine, really.”

Yakov nodded. “Take her to do the paperwork then show her around. Lilia isn’t here today but you can meet her tomorrow, Yuuri. I’ve heard you have training?”

Yuuri nodded. “I work with Minako Okuawa.”

Yakov grunted, “That’ll do then. Lilia will be happy to have someone with experience I’m sure. We’ll talk more later.”

Vitya grinned happily and led her to one of the other doors, opening it to a small, yet cozy office. “This is my office. Lilia has one off the dance studio. I’ll show you that later,” Vitya said as she took a seat behind the desk and started digging through some files.

Yuuri looked around; the room was very Vitya. A day ago, she would have been surprised about it, but now it just made sense. There was even a dog bed in the corner.

“I didn’t bring Makka today since I knew I’d be running around a bit and might not have time to take him home.” Vitya explained as she pulled out a few pieces of paper. “General employment forms for you to fill out when you get a chance, the only one I need now is this one.” She slid one of the forms forward and handed Yuuri a pen. It was all basic info that took Yuuri virtually no time to fill out.

A normal person would have probably gotten tripped up by the measurements section, but Yuuri, along with basically every dancer in town, was keenly aware of the exact size of her body. She jotted down the figures quickly. The only thing that tripped her up was the start date.

“Um…”

Vitya looked over at where she was hung-up and nodded. “I’d like it if you could start in two to three weeks, but I understand you want to talk to Celestino first, right?” She smiled kindly and Yuuri nodded.

“He’s done a lot for me so I just want to make sure the transition is good for everyone. Phi and I talked and she’s going to stay there, so I know they’ll be ok just by the force of Phi’s will alone; but still.”

“They’re your family,” Vitya said with a nod, a soft smile on her lips. “I understand. I’d feel the same way if our positions were reversed. You do what you need to do sweetheart. Talk to Celestino tonight. If we need to we can all have a meeting and sort it all out.”

Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief and handed over the paper, letting her fingers brush against Vitya’s as she did so. A sudden shock of pleasure rippled along her skin as Vitya stroked her finger along the edge of Yuuri’s. Yuuri bit her lip and looked up at Vitya, her breath coming a bit fast.

Vitya curled their fingers together, pulling Yuuri towards her as they both leaned over the desk and –“

The door to the office banged open.

“VIKTOR!” A very angry looking little Yuri stormed over. “You were supposed start my orientation an hour ago!”

Yuuri jumped back but Vitya just tilted her head, tapping her chin with her finger. “Was I? And you are?”

Yuri rolled her eyes and slammed her palm into her forehead. “I forgot how much of a scatterbrained idiot you are. We literally grew up together.”

“Really?!”

Yuri jammed her hand into her pocket and pulled out her phone pulling up a photo of a young, twelve or thirteen-year-old Vitya (it was obvious from the hair) standing next to a tiny Yuri who looked rather grumpy but also adorable with a tiger plush dragging behind her. “You baby sat for me until I was 9.” She glared at Vitya, obviously frustrated, but not unprepared for this eventuality.

Vitya tapped her lip, thinking. “Hmm, Yuri…Yuri…. Ah! Yurio! Yurio Yurio loves her Cheerios! You’re all grown up!”

“OH MY GOD DON’T CALL ME THAT!” Yurio screamed. “Stupid Victor! I hate you?”

“Why do you call her Victor?” Yuuri interrupted. “I mean I know you said some people call you that, Vitya, just wasn’t expecting a childhood friend to do it.”

Yurio huffed, “Kids used to make fun of her for those.” She reached out and poked Vitya hard in the boob, making her yelp slightly. “She’d come home upset saying she hated being a girl, so I told her I’d call her Victor so she could be a boy when we were together.”

“Oh now I remember! That’s where that name first came from.” She grinned and ruffled Yurio’s hair. “Aw, I missed you, kiddo.”

Yurio glared. “Auntie says hi by the way. She wants you to come over this week; she needs help on her taxes.”

Vitya moaned, “Please tell me she didn’t file them without me again!”

“Na, I stopped her before she did. I tried to sort it out for her, but it’s a bit beyond me.”

Vitya nodded, “Thanks for that, I’ll give her a call today. But what are you doing here?”

Yurio looked like she was going to snap. “You literally hired me 3 days ago. I had hoped your memory would be a bit better but apparently I was wrong.”

Vitya hummed, “But I thought you were going for ballet? You used to practice all the time.”

Yurio blushed ever so slightly, her eyes meeting Yuuri’s before quickly staring at the floor. “I was. I still do it. I got into University of Nevada as a dance major, but I wanted to do this too. I figure studying at UNLV and working here would let me save up some money for a couple of years, then I can transfer to someplace a bit better and not have to worry about my expenses. Plus, working here means I have access to Lilia. It’s not every day you can get lessons from a Prima.”

“Yuuri does.” Vitya said simply causing Yurio’s eyes to bug out.

“What?”

Yuuri fidgeted, “Ah, yeah. My ballet instructor is Minako Okuawa; she’s a former Prima. I’ve been working with her since I moved here when I was 5.”

Yurio dragged her hands down her face. “You mean there are two former Primas in Vegas?”

“Yes,” Yuuri responded.

Yurio kicked the wall in frustration but seemed to move past it. “Anyways, are we getting started with this or are you too busy playing around?”

“Hmm,” Vitya shrugged, “I guess I can just show you both around at once.”

They followed Vitya out of the office. Yuuri noticed Yurio kept peaking at her but ignored it. She’d ask Vitya about it later.

“This is the dance studio.” Vitya pointed out as they entered the large studio that was just as good as Minako’s. “You both will have 24/7 access to it if you ever need it. Just don’t do anything stupid and hurt yourselves or Lilia will have your heads. If you want ballet training just ask Lilia tomorrow. Her office is through that door back there. She’s harsh, but she’ll get the job done.”

Both women nodded and followed Vitya as she led them into the next room.

“This is the changing room. You’ll each have a locker assigned to you. The costume room is through there,” she pointed to a door that led into a room positively stuffed with clothes, “and the showers are back there,” she pointed again to another hallway. She led them a bit further into the changing rooms as it shifted from a fairly typical locker room set-up into a line of make-up mirrors.

“No one here gets their own dressing room. I know that’s a perk at some clubs, but we’re a family, and we want to keep it that way. Everyone is important here, if you weren’t, you wouldn’t have a job. It’s that simple. You ever overhear someone bad mouthing someone else, tell Yakov. You ever hear someone having a hard time, tell Yakov. We’ll make sure everyone is taken care of, no matter what.

“That goes for both of you. Money problems, school problems, boyfriends;” she winked at Yuuri at this, “come to us. We’ll take care of it. Whatever it is. Also remember your employment comes with healthcare, a gym membership, and mental health care. Use it if you need it. If you need to take a day for a mental health break, take it. Just call. You’ll never be looked down upon for needing a day off, only for not telling us that you won’t be here. If you have a day where it’s hard to even make that call, just text Yakov a unicorn emoji. It’s code for that you’re having a bad day. He’ll send someone over with some food to check on you, but that’s it.”

Yuuri stared in shock. “You have a system in place for mental health crises?”

Vitya nodded. “It’s happened a few times. A lot of girls here come from not so nice backgrounds. We try and make this a place into a turning point for them. We came up with the system so no one has to worry about asking for help. Yakov looks out for everyone.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but be impressed. There weren’t many people who gave so much care and respect towards mental health. She thought back to her conversation with Phi earlier and smiled. Vitya led them out into the main club which was quiet and deserted. She took a seat at one of the booths and motioned for them to sit down.

“Since you’re new, Yurio, we’re going to have you try a lot of different roles. We’ll probably have you do some waitressing at first just to get you used to the floor, but we’ll get you a spot on the stage soon with the other back-up girls. Our primary dancers are going to be the Yuuri and I, Mila, Georgi and Chris.”

“What about Anya?” Yuuri asked. She’d seen the show enough to remember the brunette who had been a featured performer for a while now.

Vitya rolled her eyes. “She and Georgi were dating. Then she just decided out of nowhere to switch clubs. She’s with some sleazy guy from The Golden Nugget now.”

Yurio sneered, “Why would she leave this place for the Golden Nugget?”

Vitya shrugged. “I don’t know, but I’m already hearing grumblings from their dancers that it’s causing all sorts of drama.” She looked at Yuuri as she continued, “You might want to tell Celestino about it if he doesn’t already know. There’s bound to be at least a few good girls from there looking to move on amidst all the drama. The Detroit could pick up some talent.”

Yuuri nodded. The Golden Nugget’s girls weren’t the best, but some of them were right on the edge of being really special. Michele had a friend over there and had heard they were a close group; it was likely that if someone came and started stirring things up, a group of them could be persuaded to try elsewhere. The Detroit certainly could benefit from such a thing.

“Now for how things go here. We run a single longform show 2 days a week. You’ll work those a lot Yurio. The goal for those is to get people in and keep them in all night. They’re a good time to practice new routines and to get used to the place. You’ll only work them if you request them, Yuuri.

“We’re closed on Tuesdays; single shows are on Mondays and Wednesdays. You’ll probably get Sunday and Thursday off Yurio. You’ll do a back-up dancing rotation with my act for now, but if one of the other girls wants to include you you’ll probably end up matching days with her. Yuuri, you’ll have Mondays through Wednesdays off.

“Now the other four days are different. We do 2 to 3 shows a night those nights. Our goal for those shows is to bring people in, and then turn them out. We want them to come back night after night.”

“So you clear the floor after each show?” Yuuri asked. It was different from the Detroit where their goal was to hold people all night and keep them drinking.”

Vitya nodded. “The premier nights are all about the door. The fee is high adding to the exclusive feel of our club. We discount the drinks a bit to compensate. The goal is to book VIP rooms and private shows.” She pointed to the back wall where several curtained booths sat. “You can take as many or as few private shows as you want. You’ll have a panic button on at all times when working. Anyone makes you uncomfortable, you just tap it and security will come to you immediately.

“Work the rooms or the floor, and your tips are yours to keep. Work the stage and you get your salary plus a portion of the door. Yours will be considerably higher, of course, Yuuri, since you’re going to be a top billing. You’ll also get a portion of the bar. I only take a few private bookings a week and do just fine, so don’t feel pressured to take more than you’re comfortable with. Yurio, you’ll want to take more to build up your fanbase, but again, don’t feel you need to take every dance.”

“Actually,” Yuuri stopped her, a thought crossing her mind. “You said Yurio can work with another dancer?”

Vitya nodded with a smile. “She’s my back-up first, but as long as it doesn’t interfere with that, she’s fair game. The more stage time she has the better.”

Yuuri nodded turning to Yurio. “You have ballet background?”

Yurio nodded, “I’ve been training for about 12 years now.”

Yuuri smiled and looked at them both. “I’ve been thinking my act will have a ballet influence, as well as pole and contemporary. I like to mix my styles. I was already planning to ask you, Vitya, to join me for part of it, but I think with Yurio’s training we could partner well.”

Yurio’s eyes were wide and twinkling with excitement Yuuri hadn’t planned to see. Yuuri continued, “Minako and I were already planning to work on something together. Can I have two dances, Vitya?”

Vitya smirked, “You can have as many as you want, though officially I’m supposed to tell you a max of 3. Yakov is worried about your stamina for some bizarre reason.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh at that. She danced for close to 6 hours a night now. 3 dances, 2 to 3 times a night was nothing. “Three would be perfect actually. I could have one by myself, one with Yurio, and one with you.”

Both other women looked excited, though Yurio tried to fix a grumpy look on her face. “What kind of dance?”

Yuuri shrugged. “I haven’t figured it out yet, but we can work with Lilia and Minako to get something.”

Vitya smiled, “That sounds perfect to me, plus it will get Yurio more stage time.”

Yurio nodded. “Will I still work the single nights if I’m helping Yuuri?”

Vitya hummed, “I’d like to have you on them for a bit. It’s a chance to let you do a solo act, which I’m sure would interest you.” Yurio nodded emphatically and Vitya continued. “In that case we’ll work something out. You can always work six nights and just not do much floor work so you’re in and out faster to make up for the extra day. That would help to push you onto the main billing faster.”

“Yes! I want that!” Yurio said eagerly. “I have school 4 days a week starting in the fall, so if I could only work 4 days that would be better. I want to get to that as soon as possible.” Yuuri felt her heart squeeze at the girl’s earnestness.

Vitya smiled kindly. “Alright. We’ll work towards that then. We have a few months before your classes start so that should be enough time to get you worked in.”

“You can join me at Minako’s in the mornings as well,” Yuuri said. “Give me your number and I’ll text you the time and place.”

Yurio nodded and soon the three of them were just chatting with an ease that Yuuri wouldn’t have believed possible a few days ago.

A ding from her phone drew her attention. It was from her group message with Celestino and Phi-chit.

Celestino: Are you two available to come in an hour early tonight?

Yuuri shrugged before responding

Yuuri: Sure

Phi-chit: WILL THERE BE FOOD?

Vitya snorted from over her shoulder. “Gotta hand it to her, she asks the important questions.”

“Phi always thinks with her stomach first. Drives me crazy how she can eat whatever she wants and not gain any weight.” She turned with a hard look at Vitya, “please tell me you aren't like that too.”

“I plead the fifth.”

Yuuri groaned before returning her eyes to where Celestino had sent an eyeroll emoji.

Celestino: Be here in 30 minutes. I’ll have curry delivered.

“Hurray,” Yuuri whispered with a grin, making Vitya smile. “I guess I’d better get going.”

“Um,” Yurio suddenly spoke up, looking a little shy for once. “Am I needed here tonight?”

Vitya tipped her head. “We could put you on the floor unless you had something else in mind.”

Yurio tightened her lips and quietly muttered, “I was just thinking I could go see the show at The Detroit. Get a better feel for,” she paused and looked at Yuuri, “I need a different name for you, I don’t want to call you by my name. Anyways, if we’re going to work together I thought it might not hurt to see you in action.”

Yuuri looked at Vitya who just shrugged. “Well, my show will be changing a lot, but I have no problem with it. I can leave your name at the door so you can come watch.”

Yurio nodded and Vitya smiled. “What about me?” she said with a wink.

Yuuri rolled her eyes but agreed. She left them both (after giving Vitya a kiss that earned them a gag from Yurio) with promised to see them later that night, before heading off to get her car and head to the New York New York.

She arrived at The Detroit with a few minutes to spare, but still found she was the last one there, Phi-Chit already digging into her curry with a level of passion she normally reserved for selfies. Celestino looked up as Yuuri entered and looked relieved to see her.

“Yuuri! Please do something about your roommate.”

“Sorry Ciao Ciao, there’s no saving her.”

“I’m right here you know,” Phi spluttered with her mouth full as Yuuri sat down next to her, shoving a napkin over her mouth.

“You act like you haven’t eaten in days, even though you stole half my bento at lunch today.”

“Can’t help it,” Phi grumbled. “I started that kickboxing class and now I’m starving.”

Celestino groaned a little, but couldn’t totally hide his indulgent smile. Phi and Yuuri were basically his kids at this point. Yuuri was going to miss seeing him nearly every day.

“Now Yuuri, I’ve been getting calls all day about you,” Yuuri gulped. “Most of them are good for business, like you dancing with Vitya over at the Luxor last night, but I got a very interesting call from Yakov today that makes me think you have something to tell me.”

Yuuri hadn’t expected Yakov to say anything. “Uh…sorry, what did he tell you?”

Celestino smirked. “Only that The Golden Nugget is having a shake-up and I should keep an eye out for the chance to swipe some new talent. It’s very nice of him to tell me this, but it makes me wonder why I might need some new girls.”

Yuuri could tell he’d figured it out and was teasing her now, and it settled at least some of her fears. “They offered me co-billing with Vitya at the Grand Prix. Vitya’s going to set me up to take over for her when she retires, I get to train their youngest dancer, work with Lilia and Minako to improve my dancing and I’m dating Vitya. Oh, and I went to a baseball game yesterday. I think that covers everything.”

Celestino blinked before leaning his head back and laughing. “Well it’s about damn time you two girls got the nerve up to talk to each other. Ever since your first night here it was clear you had a thing for each other.”

“Huh, what do you mean since my first night?”

“Oh,” Celestino chuckled and Phi’s eyes were wide, sensing dirt a mile away. “Well I didn’t get a good look at that woman you motorboated on your first night, but while you were at the Grand Prix that night I checked the video footage. I was just planning to review it so I could advise you on what seemed to work best on the customers, but one of the cameras caught her face. It was Vitya, clear as day.”

“No!” Yuuri gasped.

“Yes!” Phi exclaimed. “Oh my God I need to get this on Insta. Please tell me you still have that video Ciao Ciao!”

“Phi, no!” Yuuri screamed, tackling the other girl onto the couch, wrestling the phone away from her.

“You know, as much as I’m sure our customers would enjoy seeing this, why don’t you both just calm down. We do have work shortly.”

Both girls nodded and got back to their food as Celestino continued.

“Do you know when you’ll start, Yuuri?”

“They’re flexible. They’d like it to be in the next 2-3 weeks, but they’ll work with us. Vitya suggested we all sit down for dinner or something and sort out a transition plan.”

Celestino nodded. “That sounds good. Maybe we can get lunch at your parent’s place on Sunday?”

“I hope I’m invited,” Phi butt in, making both Yuuri and Celestino roll their eyes, but neither argued.

“I’ll ask Vitya tonight. Also, can you add Vitya and a girl named Yuri to the list tonight?”

Celestino quirked an eyebrow. “Another Yuri?”

“Yeah, she’s the one I’m going to be working with. She’s going to school for dance and working at the club and wants to make the stage as fast as possible since she’ll get more days off that way.”

“She reminds you of yourself then,” Celestino commented kindly. Yuuri nodded. “No problem. I’ll make them permanent additions, as well as you. You’re welcome back here any time. We’ll miss you, but don’t be a stranger.”

“Oh she won’t, if she knows what’s good for her,” Phi threatened teasingly, and Yuuri found herself in the middle of a hug.

“You guys won’t be able to chase me away. You know I love it here,” she whispered through a few stray tears.

“Cry baby,” Phi whispered through her own tears.

“Now girls, don’t go making an old man cry,” Celestino laughed, his throat thick with emotion. “We have a show to put on tonight, and I need to make some calls about those Golden Nugget girls.”

“What about them? What’s going on?” They all turned to see Michele and Sara coming in.

“We hear there’s drama there and some girls are looking for a move,” Celestino supplied.

“Oh, well I know Emil over there,” Michele said with tilt of her head. “We need more girls?”

“Yuuri’s going to the Prix,” Phi supplied, earning her a small smack on the back of her head from Yuuri.

“Ow!”

“Sorry, I wanted to tell you myself. It was only just confirmed today,” Yuuri filled the twins in.

“Oh Yuuri!” Sara came diving over and enveloped Yuuri into a hug. “We’ll miss you so much.”

Michele grumbled a bit, but soon joined the pile of hugging dancers and Yuuri had to admit, she was going to miss this place.

 

The night went by surprisingly quickly. Thanks to their various stunts that week they had drawn quite the crowd. Gossip was running wild that Yuuri was leaving or Vitya was coming to the Detroit after the two were spotted all over town together.

Yuuri had been running from the stage to the VIP areas all night. She knew she could turn down the dances, but so many of the requests were from regulars and she felt giving them some extra time would not only line her pockets, but help encourage at least a few to come check out her new show. She might love Phi and Celestino, but she wanted the title of the most popular act on the Strip

“Yuuri!” She was heading off the stage hoping to grab a drink of water when she heard her name called. She looked around and spotted Vitya sitting next to Yurio. The younger woman looked grumpy, but Yuuri knew she was secretly having the time of her life. She'd been bobbing to the music all night, watching the acts with wide eyes.

It would be adorable if it weren't for the fact that she was watching Yuuri take off her clothes in front of men waving ten-dollar bills.

“What are you doing here so early?” Yuuri asked with a wide grin. She hadn't expected to see Vitya so soon and was sorely tempted to offer the woman a lap dance, something she almost never gave out.

“Only one show tonight. With the convention this weekend I’m sure I’ll be swamped this weekend, so I let as many girls out early as I could; we’re all going to need our rest. Think you'll get out early?”

Yuuri looked around. They weren't slow but they weren't packed either.

“Maybe, depends on how the next thirty minutes go. So far it's been a good night; everyone's been pretty generous. I've more than done my quota, but I gotta stay till everyone's drunk enough to stick around for the late-night girls.”

Vitya nodded with understanding.

“Yuuri!” Celestino came jogging up.

“Oh! Celestino, sorry! I'll get back to work!”

Celestino waved her off quickly. “No no, it's not that. Yuuko’s on the phone. She says it's urgent.”

Yuuri grabbed for the phone in Celestino outstretched hand.

“Yuuko, are you ok?”

“Yuuri thank goodness. We're ok but half my girls just called out sick. Apparently, some customer brought in a really nasty bug. It's bad enough that Takeshi is already going to pick a few of them up and take them to the urgent care!”

“Oh my god! That's terrible! I hope they're ok!”

“They will be, but I have almost no dancers tonight. We will have to close early if we don't get some girls. Can you come?”

Yuuri lowered the phone. “Yuuko says a bunch of her girls got really sick and she's desperate. Can we spare anyone?”

Celestino looked around. “You can go but I really can't spare anyone else.”

Yuuri bit her lip. “It's not enough.”

“What does Yuuko need girls for?” Vitya asked curiously.

“Oh!” Yuuri had forgotten all about Vitya...though she was sure the other woman wouldn't be interested in helping Yuuko’s club. It wasn’t exactly at the same level as the Grand Prix, or the Detroit for that matter. “Yuuko owns a small club off the strip, it’s kind of a dive but Yuuko has high standards so her girls are really good. She sends girls over when we're in a bind and visa-versa.”

“I had no idea. What club?” Vitya asked excitedly.

“Uh, the Ice Castle.” Yuuri answered nervously. The Ice Castle was notorious in Vegas. It was off strip but it pulled in almost as many customers as the Detroit and the Grand Prix. However, its reputation was a bit seedy, even if that was mostly talk rather than based on anything concreate. Judging by the shocked looks of Yurio and Vitya’s faces, Yuuri had a feeling they'd heard the rumors.

“Are you serious?! Yurio nearly shouted. “The Ice Castle? You know people there? They're famous!”

“Oh my god, I've always wanted to dance there but I didn't know anyone! Everyone always says it's beneath me but I've heard it's fantastic! Oh, take me Yuuri, please!”

“Me too!” Yurio begged. She practically had stars in her eyes and Yuuri couldn't help but marvel at the weird things show girls got excited about.

Yuuri nodded and lifted the phone back to her ear. “Yuuko, I'll be there soon with two others.”

Yuuko hummed, “Not as many as I'd like but we'll make due.”

Yuuri chuckled, “Oh don't worry, your customers won't be disappointed. In fact, you might want to hit up your social media and tease that a special act will be there in an hour.”

Yuuko was silent for a minute before whispering, “Yuuri, don't tell me Vitya is coming?”

“Yup, and her apprentice (Yurio hissed at the word), Yurio. She's young but she's a good dancer, nearly as good as me.”

Yuuko sounded like she had ascended. “I'd better tell Takeshi to hurry back, and call in more bartenders. You're a life saver Yuuri! See you soon.”

Yuuri handed the phone back to Celestino. “Thanks Coach.” She winked at him, earning her a laugh.

“No problem. Do you need costumes?”

“Probably. Nothing fancy there, but I didn't exactly come prepared.” She looked at the other girls. “Do you both have on nice underwear? Thongs? Lace bras?”

Yurio nodded and Vitya grinned excitedly, flashing her lace, hipster thong at Yuuri with a wink, making Yuuri seriously consider dragging the silver haired beauty behind the curtain for an in-depth exploration of those panties with her teeth.

“That'll work. Let's just grab some other stuff from backstage. They don't have much there since the ‘uniform’ is just a black shirt and a pair of heals.”

The Ice Castle was a simple club. Girls wore black t-shirts or tank tops on top of flirty underwear with sexy heals and danced on the stage. Sometimes the shirts came off, sometimes the bra; it's was all about a simple aesthetic and captivating the audience with your charisma and dancing alone. There were no sets or costumes, just stages, poles, lights and music.

It's was one of Yuuri's favorite places to go because when she was there she could just let lose add dance however she wanted.

She led the others backstage. Vitya had heels on, but they were a little to dainty for what they were about to do, and Yurio had trainers on.

Yurio was looking around curiously.

“I’ll show you around another time, Yurio, but for now, try on a few of these heels.”

She handed Yurio a few pairs before digging through to find some for Vitya. After a little searching they settled on a pair of red pumps for Vitya, black for herself, and nude for Yurio.

She moved on to search racks of clothes until she found a tank top that would barely cover Vitya, a crop top from her own collection, and a long sleeve number for Yurio with rips all down the back. Vitya nodded as Yurio put it on. “That's a perfect look for you Yurio. You're young so it looks just a bit shy, but with some attitude. People will like that.”

Yuuri quickly changed from her costume and threw on a jacket before leading the other girls out to her car. They piled in and headed towards the highway.

“We don't need to stop in for Makka?” She's checked before she turned out of the lot.

“No, he'll be fine. I'm normally out a lot later than this. He’s got an automatic feeder, but he’s probably sound asleep by now.”

Yuuri nodded and sped them to the edge of town. As she pulled in she saw Takeshi returning from his urgent care run. She waved and hopped out of the car as soon as she was parked.

“Yuuri, you're a life saver!” Takeshi smiled before noticing who was with her. His eyes went comically wide and his mouth dropped open.

“Vitya, this is Takeshi. He and Yuuko and I grew up together. Takeshi, this is my girlfriend Vitya. And over here is Yurio. She's new, but really talented.”

Yurio blushed but nodded, while Vitya smiled wide and waved. “Nice to meet you!”

Takeshi blinked but waved them towards the entrance. “We'll need you up on stage in about 15 minutes. Some of the other girls are willing to stay, but they need a break.”

He led them inside, and Yuuri smirked at the small blush on his cheeks when Vitya slid past him as he held open the door. She gave Yuuri a curious look and Yuuri quickly leaned in and whispered in her ear, “He was one of the first people I came out to. He used to have these posters up in his room and I realized I felt the same as he did about them. Let's just say we have similar tastes.”

Vitya giggled. “Oh my, that poor man might not survive the evening.”

Yuuri grinned. “Same goes for you, honey. You're in my territory again.”

Vitya smiled excitedly and winked. “Looking forward to it.”

After a quick make-up check all three were lined up and ready to head on stage as the girls on the floor made their way off the floor. Yuuri knew several of them and they all smiled and greeted each other. Yuuri tried not to laugh when Vitya joined them. Each girl’s face was a matching portrait of shock as Vitya skipped up and threw her arms around Yuuri. “You won’t make me dance alone out there, right Yuuri?”

Yuuri giggled watching the girls go. “Of course not, I’ll be right next to you.” She leaned closer, whispering right into Vitya’s ear, “I had hoped to take you home and make good on my promise from last night, but I suppose that will have to wait another day.”

Vitya’s mouth fell open and she sagged against Yuuri as she whimpered, “So mean, Yuuri.”

“Don’t worry,” Yuuri said with a chuckle, “I’ll make it up to you, I promise. Thanks for coming tonight.”

“My pleasure.”

“Alright you two, save it for the stage!” Yuuko called as she pushed push them with Yurio right behind her.

“She give you some tips?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah, she warned me about the troublemakers,” Yurio replied with a nod.

“Wait, I didn’t get any warnings!” Vitya gasped.

“You’re a big girl,” Yuuri winked, “You’ll be fine.”

Yuuko snorted and grabbed the microphone stored just off the stage and pushed through the curtains. “Alright everyone, are you ready for a treat?”

The crowd shouted in response and Yuuko laughed, letting them carry on a bit before she quieted them down and went on; she wasn’t called the Madonna of the Ice Castle for nothing. “Well we have three very special guests tonight, including 2 new comers to this stage!” Cheers went up again at the news. New faces were always exciting here.

“First up, a brand-new face on the Strip who you can find at The Grand Prix after tonight; please welcome, the Russian Kitten, Yurio!”

Yuuri practically growled at the name but walked out, grabbing onto one of the bars and showed off a bit by stretching her leg right over her head and giving a flirty wink to the audience, earning her several whistles.

“She’s a natural,” Yuuri whispered.

Vitya chuckled softly. “You don’t recognize her persona? She’s mimicking you. I called my Aunt after you left and apparently little Yuri has been chasing you since you were in High School. She saw you perform ballet at some school festival and has been following you since.”

“You’re kidding.”

Vitya shook her head. “Nope, I’m not. I’m glad you are willing to work with her, she needs someone kinder than I am to look after her.”

Yuuri was about to argue when Yuuko’s voice cut them off. “Our second dancer, also from The Grand Prix, a Vegas Veteran here for the first time, please welcome…VITYA!”

Vitya blew her a kiss and stepped out, slinking across the stage like she owned the place. While some women would need flashy moves to get attention as the came on stage, Vitya merely needed to take a few steps with her signature look she’d perfected over the years, and the whole room would lose its mind.

It was probably a good thing they didn’t have any neighbors because they’d definitely be getting a noise complaint if they did.

Yuuko laughed and quieted everyone down. “And finally, a hometown girl, and one of our favorite guests on this stage. You all know her, you all love her, give a warm welcome to YUURI!”

Correction, now they’d be getting a noise complain.

Yuuri smirked and raced out onto the stage without pausing and flung herself up onto the center pole, immediately inverting herself and hanging upside down by a leg as she took in the cheers. She could see Vitya watching her out of the corner of her eye and she couldn’t help but smirk. Yuuko was standing close to her and she spun and leaned towards her friend and kissed her cheek.

Yuuko squeaked, Yurio sneered, Vitya pouted, and Takeshi just burst out laughing from the back of the room as the crowd burst into cheers again. Yuuko dashed off the stage and the music began and Yuuri grinned at the other girls. “Think you can keep up?”

Yuuri dropped to the floor and started her dance, grinding against her pole and sliding along the floor, twirling around and moving her body seductively to a lively set of cheers. She felt a hand on her waist and turned to see Vitya coming up alongside her and began to dance with her. Based on the second hand she felt, she could tell Yurio had joined them.

Soon all three of them were grinding and sliding against each other, each with looks of desire painted on their faces as they twisted and turned to the beat.

When the song changed Yurio took off for one of the poles and began to spin around it. Yuuri had to admit she was pretty good.

She took Vitya’s hand and led the Russian to her own pole before lifting herself onto the pole and motioning Vitya to join her. Vitya rarely did pole routines, and Yuuri could tell right away that Vitya was rusty at it, not that she minded.

“I got you,” she whispered. “Just trust me and I’ll make you fly.”

And she did. Her muscles were burning by the end of the song, but through the entire tune she had Vitya up on the pole with her, supporting her through a complicated set of pairs moves that had the crowd screaming their approval.

As Yuuri slid down the pole, her eyes were locked with Vitya’s. Technically you weren’t supposed to kiss the other girls on stage, but then again, you weren’t supposed to support an untrained partner in pairs pole work either. Fuck the rules.

Yuuri pulled Vitya to her and kissed her hard, earning renewed screams from the crowd. As they pulled apart Vitya was smiling, and for the rest of the night the smile never faltered.

The three-woman danced together for hours. They traded off when they needed breaks, but for the rest of the night, until 3 in the morning, at least 2 of them were on stage. As the club was getting ready to shut down, Yuuri had to admit she was tired. She was dancing with Vitya slowly in the background while Yurio worked the front pole for a while. The little tiger was flagging, but she kept at it; Yuuri was impressed.

Finally, they closed out the night with a final dance featuring Yuuri and then the club closed down; Takeshi went to work ushering everyone out into the sea of cab’s he’d ordered after it became clear no one was leaving here sober tonight.

Yuuri and the other two dancers went into the back where Yuuko handed them all towels to clean off with before they changed into their clothes. Yuuri was intensely glad she stuck with her sweats today.

“Please tell me you’ll come to me place tonight, Yuuri,” Vitya whispered. “I’m too tired to go get my car at the club.”

“Me too,” Yurio agreed. “Can I stay at your place, Viktor?”

“Of course. The guest room is yours.”

They went back into the club to pick up their share of the tips for the night from Takeshi when a cheer went out. All three of them looked up in surprise thinking the club was empty.

Yuuri let out a groan as she realized the room was full of their friends: Phi-chit, Seung-Gil, Guang Hong, Leo, and Beka, were all sitting around the table. There were also two girls Yuuri recognized but hadn’t met. Chris and Georgi from the Grand Prix.

“You girls were lovely,” Chris said with a wink.

“Chris!” Vitya cried as she stepped forward and hugged her longtime friend and fellow dancer. “Have you met Yuuri? Chris, this is my Yuuri. Yuuri, this is Chris.”

“Nice to meet you,” Yuuri greeted.

“And this is Georgi.”

“A pleasure, Yuuri,” Georgi greeted.

“Same,” Yuuri smiled and then looked up at Phi, “I suppose I should just be glad you didn’t invite everyone you knew?”

Phi laughed, “Aw, don’t be a spoil sport, Yuuri. You know there was no way I could miss this. But I actually didn’t invite everyone, we just met here.”

“It was all over Instagram,” Seung-gil explained.

“And after missing the fun last night, there was no way any of us could miss it,” Chris confirmed.

“Aw, you’re all so sweet,” Vitya giggled. “But we really should be headed to bed.”

“Oh no,” Phi stood with a devilish smile on her face. “There’s no way any of us could go to sleep after that. This calls for breakfast!”

“Oh no,” Yuuri muttered.

Vitya turned to her with a questioning look, but Yuuri just waited for it.

“Of course, not just any breakfast will do,” Phi continued. “This calls for Yuu-chan’s famous stuffed French Toast!”

Yuuri groaned as a few of the others, including Seung-gil and Guang Hong cheered.

“Don’t worry, Yuuri,” Leo said sympathetically, “I’ll help you.”

Yuuri nodded, “Thanks Leo. I hope you have the ingredients. No way we’re all fitting in my kitchen and Vitya’s is woefully understocked.”

Leo nodded. “Don’t worry, the cooler in my trunk is loaded.”

Yuuri nodded and gave a big sigh before she looked at Vitya, “I hope you don’t mind if we all crash your kitchen?”

Vitya shook her head and pulled Yuuri close for a soft kiss. “I’ve heard Yuu-chan is making her famous French Toast, I wouldn’t miss it.”

Yuuri smiled up at her girlfriend and nodded letting Vitya lead her out to the cars, and slip the keys from her hand, steering her into the passenger seat while Vitya took the wheel.

“I had fun tonight, Yuuri,” Vitya whispered as she leaned over to buckle Yuuri in.

“Me too, Vitya,” Yuuri whispered as she stared up at those beautiful eyes that had long since become her favorite feature of Vitya’s. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! It was entirely too long but it's back. I really wanted to get the breakfast scene in there too, but things were getting long, so that'll have to wait till next time. :) I love this fic so much, so thanks for reading! Such a guilty pleasure for me.
> 
> Much love to those in Vegas. <3 This is dedicated to all of you. 
> 
> Some clothes in this chapter:
> 
> Yuuri's [t-shirt](https://www.redbubble.com/people/seignemartin/works/11501657-legend-of-zelda-pocket-zelda?grid_pos=11&p=womens-fitted-v-neck&rbs=a26827e3-18c6-4de6-8a3a-578d38318852&ref=shop_grid) and [sweat pants](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=62085872). I totally own that shirt and it's adorable. XD
> 
> Ice Castle 'clothes' (minus shirts): [Yuuri](https://i.imgur.com/D2g88Ub.jpg), [Yurio](https://i.imgur.com/XXE8PIo.jpg), [Vitya](https://i.imgur.com/5kKkWPy.jpg)
> 
> Hit me up if you have questions, comments, or just wanna chat. Comments, asks, kudos, shares, etc. are all appreciated sooooo much! You can also check out [my other fics](http://ajwolf84.tumblr.com/post/166260272837/long-post-hit-j-to-skip-looking-for-something)! Thanks for reading!! Next chapter hopefully will have some more sinning, this one was fairly pure. For shame. ;)
> 
> Side bar - guess who just booked a weekend trip to Vegas? ;) Yeeeeeah, research! XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is VERY NOT SAFE FOR WORK! You probably want to read this alone....up to you; I'm not gonna judge you either way, just warning you in case you are prone to blushing. 
> 
> Much thanks to AlexWSpark for betaing for me and kicking my butt a few times.

By the time they got back to Vitya’s house, Yuuri was dozing in the front seat; the sounds of the door closing had her blinking away as she saw Vitya coming around to her side.

“We’re home?” Yuuri asked sleepily as Vitya opened her door.

Vitya smiled, her face growing soft. She leaned in and kissed Yuuri softly, whispering, “Yes, we’re home sweetheart. You sure you’re up to cooking? I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

Yuuri nodded, holding out her arms so Vitya could help her out of the car. “Leo will have my favorite coffee, I’ll be ok. I trust you have a coffee maker?”

Vitya chuckled, “I do and it’s a very nice one. I might be a rubbish cook, but I can make a nice cup of coffee.”

“Excellent, that’ll be your job.” She looked around, “Where’s Yurio?”

“Beka brought her bike and Yurio insisted on riding with her. Apparently, she has a thing for bikes.”

“Don’t you have a bike too?”

Vitya shrugged and they stepped into the house. Yuuri couldn’t help but notice Vitya had parked Yuuri’s car in the open space in the garage with the electric plugin; something inside her tingled knowing that was effectively her spot from now on. Or at least, she hoped so; she didn’t think this pull was one sided.

Actually, no, she _knew_ it wasn’t one-sided; the part she wasn’t clear on was the speed at which this was all happening. She didn’t usually make big moves without a lot of thinking, questioning, and sometimes backpedaling, but for once her worried mind was silent. She’d wanted _this_ for so long, and once she got a taste, it had turned out to be far more decadent than she could have ever imagined. She’d be a fool not to want more, timing be damned.

They entered the kitchen where the other girls were bringing in boxes of food from Leo’s car. “Wow! Why do you have all this in your car, Leo?”

Leo chuckled, “Well, when Phi messages me to come over it always means she’ll want food.”

“Leo’s a chef at the Wynn,” Yuuri supplied. “She’s working her way up but she deserves to be head chef.”

Leo blushed. “I don’t know about that. I’m learning a lot now, plus I’m in charge of all the catering so I get a lot of different experiences. Whenever I need a few ingredients, I can just take some of our extra. This is all leftover from last night. Some of it could be used again, but I just told them I wanted to experiment for the wedding I’m doing a tasting for later this week, so they let me take what I wanted.”

“And are you using these things for the tasting?” Chris asked with a wink.

Leo giggled, “Well, it’s a wedding breakfast, so this is actually a perfect dish for it. I just don’t exactly need to practice it since Yuuri taught me the recipe ages ago.”

“This’ll be a refresher breakfast,” Yuuri smiled. “Now, where’s my coffee?”

Leo snorted and pulled a bag of beans out of one of the boxes of food. “Do you have a grinder, Vitya?”

“I do! My coffee maker is over there, will that do?”

Leo and Yuuri stared at what had to be a several hundred-dollar coffee maker. “Uh, yeah,” Leo stammered, “that’ll do.”

Vitya smiled, taking the bag of beans to start preparing the coffee. Leo leaned over and whispered in Yuuri’s ear, “These pans are nicer than the ones I have at work!”

“I know, and she barely uses any of it!”

“Marry her, right now.”

Yuuri giggled with a blush as they both set to work.

The other girls were sprawled in the living room chatting, and soon the smell of coffee filled the work space as Yuuri and Leo began to cook up thick slices of French toast; Yuuri alternated between dipping and laying out the slices on the griddle while Leo mixed up the cream cheese filling.

Vitya’s hand slid along the small of Yuuri’s back as she handed her a cup of coffee. “Here you go, enjoy,” she whispered. Yuuri smiled at her and took a slow slip, before letting out a moan of pleasure as she swallowed another delicious mouthful and leaned into her girlfriend affectionately. “I take it you like it?”

Leo snorted. “Yeah, she does. Those sounds are Yuuri-speak for ‘this is the greatest thing I’ve ever tasted.’”

“Oh?” Vitya said with a grin. “Perhaps I missed my calling? Do you think I should have been a barista?”

Yuuri’s eyes crinkled with amusement. “I don’t know about that but I would come every day for a cup of your coffee if you were.”

Leo snorted, giggling into the palm of her hand; Vitya raised an eyebrow, leaning closer to coo in a sinfully sensual voice, “Oh really? Well I’d be more than happy to serve you.”

Yuuri blinked in a mixture of excitement and confusion. Why was Leo laughi—

“Oh my god! I didn’t mean…I meant I’d come to the store not…Ahhh!” She buried her face in her hands. “I’m sorry, I’m tired and I haven’t had enough coffee and…”

“Shh, sweetheart, it’s alright.” Vitya smirked and pulled her close for a hug. “But it’s true either way, isn’t it?”

Yuuri blushed furiously because yes, yes it was.

“You’re both gross.” Yurio came grumbling up to them. “When’s the food ready? I’m starving.”

“Just a few more minutes,” Leo answered her, expertly flipping the toast. “It’ll be even faster if you wash and cut the berries for me.”

Yurio grumbled again but didn’t argue, grabbing the baskets of fruit and taking it over to the sink. Beka joined her a moment later and they began to work together, Yurio washing while Beka cut the stems off the strawberries.

Once enough were cleaned and ready, Yuuri extracted herself from Vitya and scooped them up, dumping them in the bowl of filling while Leo heated the syrup on the stove. Vitya poured coffees for everyone and within a few minutes the room was filled with appreciative sounds as everyone dug into their food.

“Thanks Yuuri, Leo,” Guang Hong called as Yuuri curled up against Vitya with her own plate.

“Anytime,” Yuuri assured her. She might be tired, but this was worth delaying her sleep for a bit longer. “It’s just nice being able to have you all over.”

“Yeah, it’s kind of weird,” Seung-gil agreed, understanding Yuuri’s way of thinking as only a very old friend could. “It was pretty much just the two of us in High School after Yuuko and Takeshi graduated. It’s kind of crazy having so many friends.

“I know what you mean,” Chris said with a nod. “People always thought I was popular, but I hardly had any friends back then. Especially girls.”

“Same,” said Vitya, and Georgi nodded along.

“They’re all just jealous,” Phi said sagely. “We’re lucky Vegas is the way it is. Girls like us are different, and this place brings us together. I never thought I’d be doing this sort of thing, but it suits me, and after I met Yuuri, I knew I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“Aw, Phi!” Yuuri cooed at her friend. “You’re still only getting equal billing at my wedding.”

Phi snapped her fingers. “Had to try.”

“Your wedding?” Vitya said with a sly smile.

“I promised Yuuko she could be maid of honor if I ever got married when we were kids and Phi’s been trying to wrestle her way past her for years.”

“I thought I had dibs,” Seung-gil said with a smirk.

Yuuri hummed, “That’s right. I forgot about that. Though to be fair, you were supposed to be my best man, not my maid of honor.”

Seung-gil waved her off. “Details. Our agreement still stands.”

Yuuri giggled and nodded. Vitya tapped her chin, confusion clear on her face. “Why would you have been the best man?”

Seung-gil quirked an eyebrow. “Because I used to be one.”

There was a pause for several moments before, with an almost audible snap, all of their friends’ mouths dropped open in surprise.

“What? Really?” Vitya cried out with a bright smile.

“Never would have guessed it; your _legs_ , girl!” Chris all but purred, earning him a wink from Seung-gil and an ‘I know right?’ from Phi-chit.

Yuuri dug through her phone and pulled up a photo. “See! I told you I dated a guy in High School right? That was Seung-gil!”

“Only we figured out pretty fast we were better as friends. I spent half our dates trying on Yuuri’s clothes,” Seung-gil said with a nod. “Ugh, so weird seeing those old pictures, even if it is kind of reaffirming.”

Yuuri winked at her friend. “I know what you mean. Pretty sure I spent half our dates looking at girls.”

Yurio was staring back and forth between the picture and Seung-gil. “Crazy.”

Beka nodded. “It’s a good change.”

Seung-gil smiled, and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile too. Seung was endlessly worried about how people would react, for good reason, but Yuuri was glad to see her group of friends living up to her expectations of them. “Thanks. It took a lot of time and effort, but it’s been worth it. Yuuri was sort of my inspiration for finally being honest about myself, but I was afraid to tell her, so I sort of drifted away for a few years.”

“Which I will always lecture you about,” Yuuri said sternly. “You needed support during your transition and I would have been there for you.”

Seung-gil blushed but nodded. “I know that now.”

Yuuri nodded back with a grin. “Good.”

“So how did you two reconnect, then?” Georgi asked.

“Oh! Let me!” Phi-chit squealed and Yuuri inwardly groaned. “You see, we were practicing a new dance. Yuuri was already kind of bored with her Yuu-chan persona so she was trying a different dance style that could still work with Yuu-chan. It was this super high energy number; she hadn’t really mastered it yet but was practicing on the stage. She was doing a high-speed spin power move and lost her grip. Ended up smashing her face right into the wall.”

“Broke my nose so bad I had to get a doctor to fix it. Fortunately, Celestino’s doctor was able to get me in right away to set it so I didn’t end up needing surgery to fix it later. Still have a little bump though,” Yuuri filled in, pointing it out to Vitya who simply leaned in and kissed the tiny bump.

“And I was there for a consult when the doctor asked me if I wouldn’t mind waiting a few more minutes since an emergency case was walking up. In walks Phi and Yuuri both holding a bloody rag to Yuuri’s face.”

“I’m very grateful you gave me your appointment slot, Seung,” Yuuri said with a wink. “I know a broken nose isn’t that big of a deal, but my face really hurt.”

Seung-gil chuckled. “It’s alright. You paid me back by taking me to my boob job.”

“And now that she’s not smashing her face into walls, that dance is one of her most popular requests,” Phi said with a wink. “Though only VIPs get to see it.”

“How come?” Chris asked, curiously.

Yuuri leaned closer to Vitya. “It’s nearly out of character for Yuu-chan; it rides the line. It’s a heavy metal song.”

“To be fair,” Phi corrected, “it’s Babymetal, so it works. Cute Asian girl dancing to metal. School girl from the waist down.”

“And from the waist up?” Vitya asked. Yuuri and Phi just stared at her for a few beats as Vitya’s mouth slowly fell open. “Oh, I need to see this. Tell Celestino to book me a VIP appointment this week!”

“I’m coming too!” Chris said with a smirk.

“You all are weird,” Yurio said with an eye roll.

“Oh don’t be like that, Yurio,” Vitya cooed, wrapping her arms around Yuuri. “You know you want to see Yuuri dance too.”

Yurio shrugged. “I’d rather she had a top on.”

“That’s right, you’ve seen my ballet.”

Yurio nodded. “You think you’ll ever go back to it?”

Yuuri shrugged. “Probably not.” She hadn’t really talked about this with anyone, even Phi-chit, so it was a little hard confessing it now. “If I went out for a corps, I’d have to work my way up. No one starts as a soloist. After so many years of being my own artist and having the crowd focused on me, I don’t think I could step back into that role. Plus, I like the freedom of how I perform now. Any type of dance that calls to me I can use, or at least draw inspiration from.”

“You’re a headliner,” Vitya said simply, and Yuuri nodded. “It makes sense, and it’s why I’ve wanted you for the Grand Prix for ages. I’m an entertainer. I can draw the crowd in, with my words and actions, but you can do it just by being who you are.”

Yuuri blushed and was about to argue, but Phi cut her off. “Yeah. I have to use a lot of tricks to draw people in, and that’s fine, that’s what I’m good at, but Yuuri just gets up there and is herself and everyone wants a piece.”

“They’re right,” Chris said with a wink. “I think tonight proved that. I’ve seen Vitya dance so many times I’m sick of it; but you, darling, are something special to watch.”

Yuuri blushed. “I dunno, I think being multi-talented is better.”

“Idiot,” Yurio mumbled. “You’re the best ballet dancer in the state, and don’t argue with me, I’ve seen your State Championship trophy; but on top of that you cooked this? Plus, apparently you skate? What part of all that isn’t multi-talented?”

Yuuri bit her lip. “Well for what it’s worth, I think you’re just as talented as I was. I won’t let you stay doing the club scene long. You deserve to be a Prima somewhere, Yurio.”

“Damn right.”

Yuuri grinned, though a thought hit her suddenly. “Wait, don’t you still have school now?”

Yuuri shook her head. “Graduation is Sunday. This week is finals but because of my dance focus and good grades I don’t have to sit for them. I just have to prepare for my final recital on Saturday. I should probably sleep soon so I can get at least a few hours in at the studio today, though at least I got a good workout in tonight.”

“I think we all need some sleep,” Vitya agreed, her voice carrying with a bit of authority. “It’s called beauty rest for a reason!”

“Aw, Vitya,” Chris whined, “kicking us out already?”

“Yup.” Vitya winked at her friend. “We can have a party once things settle down though, so don’t pout.”

“Fair enough,” Chris agreed and soon all their friends were out the door and piling into cars. Yurio didn’t need to be told twice, practically stumbling down the hall towards the guest bedroom, though only after she’d exchanged numbers with Beka. Yuuri too could feel the day catching up with her as she walked down the hall to Vitya’s bedroom.

Vitya’s hands slid around her waist as they entered the room. “We should shower first.”

Yuuri whined but didn’t put up any real protest, letting Vitya strip her of her clothes without an ounce of shame, and leaned against the wall while Vitya turned on the water.

“It’s warm now,” Vitya whispered, gently tugging her forward and into the shower. Yuuri smiled and looked up at Vitya, snuggling close to her as the water flowed over them.

“I had fun tonight,” Yuuri whispered.

“Me too,” Vitya hummed as she slowly ran a lathered loofa over Yuuri’s back. “Though I would have liked some time alone with you.”

“Tomorrow night, I promise. I’ll come here after work.”

Viktor grinned and kissed her softly, and Yuuri happily returned it. “I’d take you up on that now, but I don’t want to disturb Yurio.”

Yuuri smiled and set to work, helping Vitya wash her back, and taking advantage of their smooth, slick skin for just a minute or two before turning off the water and accepting a towel from Vitya. Once they were both dry, it was all either of them could do to make it to bed, both of them collapsing into sleep the moment they were curled up under the soft covers together.

When Yuuri woke it was to the sound of a soft alarm that was pinging from Vitya’s nightstand, which was soon accompanied by Vitya’s groan. “I should have turned that off.”

Yuuri giggled, curling deeper into the covers with her girlfriend, enjoying the way Vitya looked when she was sleep rumpled. “I don’t mind,” she murmured as she leaned in and kissed Vitya sweetly, nipping gently at her bottom lip, making Vitya moan softly.

“Yuuri, don’t tease me.”

“Ok,” Yuuri whispered, sliding her fingers down Vitya’s side before slowly making her way lower, lower, _lower…_

“Yuuri!” Vitya gasped, head tipping back as Yuuri gently brushed against Vitya’s clit.

“Mmm, yes? You said not to tease you.”

Vitya panted as Yuuri rubbed faster. “More,” Vitya pleaded, her face pressing into the pillow.

“So needy,” Yuuri whispered as she slid under the covers. “I suppose I do have a promise to keep, just make sure to keep quiet.” She kissed down Vitya’s stomach, her finger sliding between Vitya’s folds, slowly slipping inside, curling against her walls with delicate pressure, loving the way Vitya squirmed in response. She grinned to herself, knowing she was about to make it worse as she slowly lowered her mouth over that sweet bud and flicked her tongue out.

“God, Yuuri!” Vitya breathed hard into her pillow. “Please!”

Yuuri didn’t bother to argue, pressing her mouth down hard and sucking, letting her tongue curl and flick as her fingers mimicked its motions within Vitya’s warmth. She nearly laughed when Vitya’s legs curled around her, and a hand pushed her head lower. “Do you want me to eat your pussy, Vitya? Do you want my tongue inside you?”

Vitya moaned and Yuuri giggled, sliding a bit lower, leaving her thumb to tease Vitya’s clit as she slid her tongue inside Vitya and flicked it hard.

Vitya threw her head into her pillow, moaning in pleasure, her hips pulsing towards Yuuri, and Yuuri was lost. She sucked and licked, rubbing her tongue inside that silky opening, indulging in Vitya’s taste, feeding off of her girlfriend’s moans as her fingers jackhammered inside her. She slurped and nipped at every exposed inch, eating Vitya’s pussy as if her life depended on it, and it honestly might have. She loved everything about it and thought she might actually die if she didn’t keep eating it. She _had_ to know how it would feel, how it would taste, when Vitya came all over her tongue.

She didn’t have to wait long because Vitya was lost, panting, moaning and whimpering into her pillow, her hips canted up off the bed as Yuuri drove her fingers deep inside her, finding a particularly sensitive spot and abusing it mercilessly.

“Yuuri!” Vitya cried, her whole-body seizing. “I can’t! I’m gonna…”

“Cum for me baby,” Yuuri panted, diving in all the more, face first into that wet, smooth piece of heaven, Vitya’s legs growing ever tighter around her skull until Vitya all but screamed, her legs gripping Yuuri tight as her pussy fluttered against Yuuri’s mouth, and her cum flowed hot and sweet onto Yuuri’s tongue.

Yuuri moaned in appreciation, licking and sucking up every last drop, working Vitya over until she was a whimpering mess on the bed.

“Fuck, Yuuri,” she moaned.

“That’s the idea,” Yuuri teased as she crawled out from the covers. She reached down and rubbed her own clit, causing Vitya’s eyes to flash towards her. “I don’t suppose you’d like to help me?”

“God yes,” Vitya moaned and Yuuri grinned at her, crawling up before straddling Vitya’s head.

“Beautiful” Vitya breathed before she grabbed Yuuri’s hips and yanked her pussy down onto Vitya’s awaiting tongue.

She swore she saw stars.

Vitya was merciless, her fingers curling into her, her tongue lapping and twirling inside, sucking and teasing her clit with exacting precision. She narrowed in on the perfect amount of pressure that had Yuuri reeling over the edge in record time without any shame as she panted Vitya’s name, cumming hard and still not stopping. Vitya was moaning into her pussy as Yuuri rocked her hips harder. “More!” she begged, pleading despite having just cum. She needed more, and Vitya was happy to oblige, fingering her deeper, and with more digits. Her tongue was a weapon of Yuuri’s destruction, and Yuuri couldn’t help but die upon it, cumming again so hard and so fast she thought she might pass out from it.

Even when she all but fell back onto the bed, Vitya didn’t let up, crawling over her and keeping her legs spread, her mouth diving back in again.

Yuuri couldn’t stop it, couldn’t fight it even if she tried. She wanted, _needed_ more. She begged and pleaded, not caring about her voice, writhing on the sheets. She could feel Vitya grinning against her pussy and noticed her grab something from the nightstand.

Suddenly, there was a hard buzz against her clit and Yuuri would have jumped if Vitya hadn’t been holding her down.

“Oh fuck, Vitya!”

“You like that, baby?’ Vitya teased, rubbing the vibrator against her clit as she sucked on Yuuri’s pussy. “You want me to fuck you with this while I suck your clit?”

Yuuri practically cried with how desperately she wanted it. “Yes!” she begged, “Please Vitya, fuck me!”

“Mmm, don’t you worry baby, I’m going to.”

She pressed the buzzing head against Yuuri’s clit hard again, before removing it and replacing it instantly with her mouth, sucking hard. Yuuri’s bud was so sensitive after the buzzing that the force of Vitya’s lips had her falling into pleasure, lost to the sensations. And that was before Vitya calmly pressed the vibrating head of that dildo into her pussy.

Yuuri buried her face into the blankets and moaned loud. The vibrator, like everything that was Vitya, was big., larger than life, and it was perfect. The thought that this was Vitya, that Vitya was the one fucking her wide open with this delicious toy had her crying in pleasure, clit aching against Vitya’s mouth as she bucked against the toy, begging to be fucked.

Vitya didn’t leave her wanting; pistoning the toy in and out of Yuuri hard and fast, rubbing against her G-spot, and sliding her fingers in along her tongue, flicking Yuuri’s clit. Yuuri came, again and again, and still Vitya didn’t stop, teasing and pushing forward, seeking out some unknown part of Yuuri that she knew Vitya was dangerously close to finding.

“Vitya,” she begged, unsure what she was even asking for, as Vitya jammed the toy home, rubbing hard on her clit, her tongue stroking her lips around the toy, circling the shaft like she didn’t want to let even a single drop of Yuuri’s cum escape.

Yuuri was lost, cumming so hard her vision went white. She was gushing, and she knew there was no containing it as it spilled from her pussy. Vitya was humming appreciatively, teasing out more and more, licking her pussy as Yuuri came long, hard, and completely uncontrolled. Her body was a coil, and Vitya had wound her until she had completely sprung free. She slowly came down, body falling loose like she was no more than a puddle as Vitya slowly pulled the dildo from inside her. She whimpered at the loss, only to have to replaced by Vitya’s tongue as her girlfriend slowly brought her down from the single best orgasm of her life.

“Holy shit,” Yuuri panted. “Now I feel like I half assed it.”

Vitya chuckled, curling up beside her, pulling her in close for a gentle hug. “Not at all. I loved it. I just couldn’t help myself; you were so tasty and I wanted more.”

“Fuck,” Yuuri whimpered. “I’m so fucked.”

“Yes,” Vitya winked, “you are.”

“I’ll get you back, mark my words.”

“Oh, I have no doubts about that,” Vitya whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

They laid there, just enjoying each other for several long minutes before Yuuri wiggled. “I think I need to go clean-up.”

Vitya smirked but nodded, helping Yuuri up onto slightly unsteady legs. Yuuri took a shower while Vitya washed her face at the sink. Soon they were doing their own skin care routines and brushing their teeth side by side. It was terribly domestic.

“I was thinking I’d take Yurio to Minako’s with me, if she’s interested,” Yuuri said as she leaned against the counter, slowly cleaning her back teeth with the toothbrush Vitya had provided for her. “would you want to come?”

“Sure,” Vitya said with a smile. “I was a good boss yesterday and finished filing all your paperwork before I came to see you, so I’m free until I work.”

“Perfect,” Yuuri said with a smirk.

“Do you need clothes?”

Yuuri nodded. “I guess I should bring some things over soon?”

Vitya smiled and kissed her, despite the toothpaste. “I'd like that.”

Yuuri winked and spat her toothpaste in the sink, making her way into Vitya’s closet to raid Vitya’s drawers; pulling on a thong and a pair of sweats that she had to roll at the ankle, though they were tight on her thighs and butt.

“God, those look delicious on you,” Vitya purred coming up behind her, hands sliding over her hips.

“Behave,” Yuuri smirked, swatting at Vitya’s hands and returning to her search for something she could use in place of a bra. There wasn't much that would work for her, but she did find a compression top that would work well enough.

“That can be yours,” Vitya commented. “It’s never really worked for me.”

Yuuri smiled slipping it in. “Thanks, it's pretty perfect for me. I'm gonna go wake Yurio, I'll see you out there?”

Vitya nodded and sent her off with a kiss. Yuuri made her way down the hall, knocking softly on Yurio’s door before taking a peek inside, smiling as she saw Yurio, fast asleep, still drooling on her pillow. It seemed their morning activities hadn't woken the teen at all.

She stepped in and gently shook the girl’s shoulder. Yurio grumbled a bit before peeking up at her.

“I'm going to my dance studio soon; do you want to come? I can introduce you to Minako.”

Yurio blinked and gave a big yawn before nodding slowly. “Do I have time to shower?”

Yuuri nodded. “I'll make you some breakfast while you do, just come out when you're done and we'll go.”

Yurio nodded again and Yuuri headed out, making her way to the living room, greeting Makka who was lounging in a patch of sunlight. He lolled on his back obviously hoping for a belly rub, and who was Yuuri to deny him?

By the time Vitya and Yurio joined her, she had a trio of spinach and egg white omelets ready. They ate mostly in silence, all of them obviously a little sleepy, each scrolling through their phones and checking their messages. Yuuri for her part sent Minako a message, warning her of their impending arrival.

“We should probably take both cars,” Vitya noted as they gathered their things to head out. “One of us will have to drop Yurio off at home, we both need to stop back at our places before we head in.”

Yuuri nodded and Yurio added, “I’ll need a ride to work. I left my car there.”

“No problem,” Vitya agreed.

“Thanks, but I'm riding with Katsudon to the studio,” Yurio grumbled.

“Katsudon?” Yuuri asked.

Yurio held up her phone. “It’s all over your Insta. You really should post more than food pics all the time.”

“Okay, but why?”

“I told you, I needed another name for you.”

Viktor smirked but Yuuri just shrugged, heading for her car. She’d been called worse.

“I think it’s perfect,” Vitya whispered in her ear. “After all, you are just as tasty.”

“Ditto,” Yuuri said with a wink, opening her car doors so Yurio could get in.

“I'll follow you,” Vitya said with a smile as she loaded Makka into her car.

Yuuri nodded and hopped into her car, slowly backing out and pausing on the street as she waited for Vitya to finish securing Makka and closing up the house. It was quiet in the car and for a moment she thought Yurio was asleep. Vitya pulled out of the drive and Yuuri pressed the car forward towards the main road.

“Do you regret not going to Julliard?” Yurio asked out of nowhere.

Yuuri glanced at her in surprise and let out a long sigh. “Had the situation been any different, yes, but my family needed me. Looking at the Spa now, I can’t say I regret it. I wanted to dance with my whole being, but my family was more important. What about you? Did you try-out?”

Yurio shrugged and stayed quiet for a long time before whispering, “My mom works on the strip, but she’s not really home much at all. It’s mostly just me and Grandpa. He’s getting older though. I didn’t like the thought of him being alone all the time.

“I knew if I went now it’d be tough to afford, even with a scholarship, but if I could work with Vitya…if I did that, I could save enough that Grandpa could come with me if he wanted.”

Yuuri nodded, understanding completely. “I thought about reapplying once the Inn was more stable, but by then I was headlining, and I was happy. It’s not perfect, but it was good. I think I got comfortable though, until Vitya showed up and offered me this chance. It’s something I probably should have gone for years ago. If I’d told Celestino I wanted a change, he would have let me, but I was probably too scared. Looking back, I wasn’t ready for Julliard.” She came to a red light and turned towards Yurio. “You are though. I can tell you’re tougher than me.”

Yurio muttered something, a small blush coming to her cheeks.

“You know,” Yuuri said with an air of casualness, “they have a summer audition. With a good word from Minako, and Lilia if you can swing it, I’m sure they’d give you a chance.”

Yurio bit her lip. “Doesn’t matter, remember? I can’t afford it.”

“You know Vitya would help you. Me too. Hell, we could hold a fundraiser for you and give you a scholarship and get plenty to send you and your Grandpa.”

Yurio blushed. “I can’t…”

“You can,” Yuuri said emphatically. “When it was me, there was no one who could help me. Believe me, Minako tried, but we just needed too much. But you, your problem is simpler. It’s a scholarship. It’s rent and some food money, not trying to save a business. I’m not saying you should say yes today but think about it. I won’t even bring it up to Minako, but if she brings it up to you, consider doing the audition. Leave the details to us adults.”

Yurio looked ready to argue but said nothing until Yuuri pulled into the studio when she softly whispered, “Thanks.”

“No problem, now let’s get some work in. I have some ideas.”

They clambered out of the car, meeting up with Vitya before they stepped into the studio. It was on the smaller side, but the floors were in perfect condition as always as Minako stood, finishing up with her previous class. She spotted them and indicated with her head for them to head to the second studio space, the one where she kept a few poles set-up for those classes, and for Yuuri.

Vitya took a seat on the floor with Makka while Yuuri and Yurio both started warming up.

“We aren't in the way, are we?” Yurio asked as she sank down next to yuuri and bent into a stretch.

Yuuri shook her head. “That class will be over soon then she'll join us.” She paused and looked over at Vitya. “You can join us, you know.”

Vitya smiled. “I know, but I'd like to watch. I actually have some thoughts about your dances, but I want to confirm them and talk to Minako and Lilia about it before I tell you two about it.”

Yuuri shrugged. “Alright.”

Yuuri stood, her body already feeling prepared after her morning activities. She felt so loose and light after Vitya had somehow, not just in bed, but in all aspects, relieved a weight from her shoulders she didn't even know she was carrying. She flexed her body and began to move to some unknown music, allowing her body to flow into a dance without any conscious thought her own mind.

She lost herself in the music, letting her body sing for her. She leapt into the air, feeling almost like she was flying before she landed lightly. She hadn’t felt this good in months.

There was a firm clap as Minako stepped into the studio, a knowing smile on her face as her eyes darted to where Yurio and Vitya were both sitting, looking a bit stunned. “Yes, she’s improved quite a bit over the years, but she holds back in her shows,” Minako said with a grin.

“Why are you even still here?!” Yurio exclaimed. “I thought you were good before, but you could lead any company you want!”

Minako laughed as Yuuri blushed, coming over to grab a drink from her bag. Vitya was just staring at her like she wanted to strip her naked and make her lose control again. She couldn’t help but shiver in anticipation.

“I’ve been telling her that for years,” Minako confirmed. “But Yuuri is Yuuri.”

“I’m not that good…” Yuuri mumbled earning her a trio of sharp looks, “and I would never fit in with a company.”

“Maybe we should just start a new company here in Vegas,” Vitya said simply.

Yuuri gaped at her and Minako grinned, patting Vitya on the head. “I like you, and I have a feeling you’re at least partially responsible for her good mood. But enough chit chat, it appears I have a new student to observe.”

A flash of nerves crossed Yurio’s face, before she steeled herself, took a breath, and stepped forward. “Should I play my music?” Minkao nodded and Yurio grabbed her phone, handing it to Vitya before she went to the center of the room and nodded.

Vitya started the music and Yurio began to dance. It was fast, a flurry of movements and big power movements. It was like watching a battle, or maybe some sort of contest. It was good but…

When it ended Minako, Yuuri and Vitya all looked at each other with knowing eyes.

“You dance like you’re fighting,” Yuuri said. “Your technique is fantastic, but you’re not letting yourself feel anything.”

Yurio scowled. “I’m feeling like I want to get it right.”

Minako snorted. “And that’s why you aren’t. You were just watching Yuuri, she’s on another level right now, even for her. She’s letting it all go. That’s what you have to do.”

Yurio stared at her feet. “If I do that, I’ll mess up.”

“So what?” Vitya asked drawing Yurio’s glare. “You’re talented, your body knows what to do. If letting go makes you make mistakes, you keep drilling those things into yourself until your body doesn’t need to think about them. I’d rather see you fall then dance like a robot.”

Yuuri nodded. “That’s why we train our muscle memory. You’re thinking about the moves, when you should be thinking about the feelings. If you do that you’ll be amazing. Better than me.”

“She’s right,” Minako agreed. “She’s working with you two now at Lilia’s, right?”

Vitya nodded and Minako smiled. “Lilia will drill you on your fundamentals. She demands perfection, but she does it so you can let go when you need to. You can come here whenever you’d like too and I’ll help out, but I’d suggest letting lose a bit. Hang out with friends, dance for fun, get laid;” Yurio spluttered, “it’s clearly worked for Yuuri,” Minako finished with a smirk.

It was Yuuri’s turn to choke on her own spit while Vitya laughed, patting her back gently. “She’s not wrong, babe.”

Yuuri whined and leaned against her girlfriend before Minako clapped again. “Yuuri, work with Yurio today. I want to chat with your girlfriend.”

Yuuri considered protesting, but Minako had already turned her back to them and started talking to Vitya, obviously not interested in Yuuri’s protests. Yuuri sighed and turned back to Yurio. “I want you to run your dance again, but just mark any of the power moves. Focus on fluidity…”

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly. Yuuri drilled Yurio relentlessly, until finally at the end of the session Yurio started getting out of her own head and just let her body move. Minako and Vitya had been talking the entire time, mostly likely about Yuuri’s dances from the way their voices had flowed. When Yurio’s dance finally broke through to some new plane, both of the older women took notice, growing quiet and just watching.

Yurio had been quiet, even after they piled into their cars. Yuuri dropped her off at her house, earning only a small thanks as Yurio walked into her house. An older man opened the door before she could open it, and Yuuri felt a lightness in her heart as she saw Yurio hug her grandfather.

It was good to have something to fight for – she knew this perhaps better than anyone.

She went to work, texting back and forth with Vitya between sets, a combination of business and flirting as they confirmed a meeting with Yakov and Celestino for Sunday, after Yurio’s graduation. Yuuri had decided some time during their practice session that she’d be going to cheer on the young dancer come hell or high water, and Vitya readily agreed. The recital on Saturday would be harder to fit into her schedule, but it was worth it. There was just something about Yurio that made Yuuri want to help her.

She wasn’t completely clear, or honest with herself about the reason, but of course Minako cut to the chase with a simple text:

_You want her to take the opportunities you had to give up on._

She wasn’t wrong. Yuuri had wanted to attend Julliard desperately, and everyone knew it. Giving it up had torn her apart, but she’d borne that pain alone. Yurio was the same, only she had already accepted the impossibility in stoic silence.

Yuuri didn’t want that. She knew, with a certainty, that it was no longer her dream. Her dreams were different, maybe not bigger, but no less important; but Yurio hadn’t had the chance to even allow herself to dream, and Yuuri was determined to fix that. And maybe giving Yurio her dream would help Yuuri find her way to her own dreams.

She finished off the night and drove to Vitya’s, mind caught in a flurry of thoughts and plans. She didn’t regret her choices in life, but who she was right in this moment...it wasn’t enough. She wanted her dances to be _more._ Vitya and the Grand Prix were giving her the chance to take a new route, one she’d never even considered before.

She wanted to pay back that gift she’d been given, and maybe even more importantly, show everyone who _she_ was. She found herself smiling as she pulled into Vitya’s garage, the first steps of a dance that was all her own flitting through her mind.

She all but danced into the living room, a huge grin spreading over her face as she spotted Vitya and Makka waiting for her on the couch watching Netflix.

“Welcome home!” Vitya called, opening her arms up for Yuuri to practically dive into.

“Vitya!” Yuuri greeted back. “Viktoria. Vikki. Viktor. Baby. Sweetie.” She accented each name with a quick kiss to Vitya’s all too eager lips. “Did you have a good night?”

Vitya was chuckling, holding her close and looking into her eyes. “I did. Did you?”

Yuuri shrugged. “Nothing special, but I did a lot of thinking and I know what dance I want to do by myself.”

“I’m glad to see thinking about that makes you so happy.” Vitya nuzzled her nose against Yuuri’s with a playful smile. “You were quiet this afternoon so I was worried for a little while.”

“Yurio just reminded me of a lot of things.”

Vitya nodded. “Do you need any help from me?”

Yuuri shook her head. “Not for that one, but the others…”

“Oh, I have that all figured out,” Vitya said with a wink. “Minako and I came up with some great ideas. I talked to Lilia tonight and she’s going to join us at Minako’s tomorrow. Lilia’s going to create a dance just for Yurio too. I introduced them tonight and she likes her; thinks she has what it takes to be a Prima.”

“I told Yurio I’d help her get to Julliard in the fall…and sort of promised your help.”

Vitya chuckled, kissing her softly. “I’m not surprised; I would have offered it even if you hadn’t.”

“I know.” She pressed forward, languidly kissing Vitya, letting the warmth of their bodies burn hot between them. Want was pooled in her belly, and yet there was such contentment with just this.

“I want to warn you though,” Yuuri said as she pulled back gently; “I can get a little tunnel visioned sometimes. I really want to help Yurio prepare for her recital and the future, not to mention getting everything at the clubs ready for the transition and learning new dances. I just wanted to warn you so you know I’m not ghosting you or anything. I just tend to get really focused.”

Vitya laughed softly. “Oh, don’t worry, Minako, Phi-chit, and Seung-gil all warned me about your tendencies.”

Yuuri kissed VItya once more, letting her emotions swell within her. Vitya sighed against her lips, and Yuuri smiled, thinking about the surprise she had packed away in her duffle bag she’d brought over from her apartment. It was full of a dozen changes of clothes, but she’d also stopped at a shop just off the strip to pick-up a little surprise for her girlfriend. It was currently buried beneath her clothes and she couldn’t help the slightly devilish look that passed over her face as she thought about it.

“Remember when I said I’d get you back?” she teased, enjoying the way Vitya’s cheeks pinked at the memory.

“I do; am I about to receive my just rewards?”

“Oh yes,” Yuuri said, biting her lip suggestively. “That is, if you think you’re up for it tonight.”

Vitya swallowed. “I think I could be persuaded.”

“Good,” Yuuri said with a wink and popping up from the couch. “Just give me a few minutes to get ready, then come back to the bedroom.”

Vitya just nodded, looking curious and a little turned on as Yuuri backed out of the room, grabbing her duffle on the way.

She skipped down the hall excitedly as she dropped the bag on the floor of Vitya’s closet and quickly shimmied out of her sweats and tee, revealing the first of her two purchases that day. She blushed a little as she looked down at the black leather straps that connected the black lace garments that framed her curves deliciously.

Yuuri took a deep breath before digging into her bag and pulling out the beautiful black toy she’d bought, clicking the cleverly concealed button to link it to her phone’s bluetooth. After a few seconds of pairing time, she tapped her phone, squealing a little as the toy sprung to life in her hand.

 _Perfect_.

She tapped her phone again, stopping the toy’s vibration, and with only the smallest blush she parted the hidden folds of her panties, opening herself up and sliding the toy in. It took a minute to adjust to but after a few flexes of her inner muscles ( _thank you kegels_ ), it felt comfortable and secure.

She grinned and stepped back into the room, enjoying the way the toy moved as she walked, and set her phone down on the nightstand, just in time to her the door slowly open as Vitya stepped in. She turned towards the door and smiled. “Are you ready, Vitya?”

Vitya visibly swallowed as she took in Yuuri, covered in lace and leather lingerie, with a seven inch, black strapless strap-on dildo peeking out from her panties. “Yes, but also no. I don’t think I could ever truly be ready for this.”

Yuuri giggled, beckoning Vitya towards her. “Do you like it?” Vitya nodded, lips parted in overwhelmed anticipation that had Yuuri thrilling internally. “Then let's begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally the meanest cliffhanger I've ever written for which I am not ashamed. XD I had envisioned this last scene for sooooo long, but then I came *this* close to chickening out on it. My first draft didn't contain it, but as I read through I kept feeling it was weak, so I redid it all. I am  _much_ happier with it now so I hope you enjoyed the tease. I swear I will try to update again soon so you aren't left on this ledge for too long. ;) I think next chapter we'll get Vitya's POV cause she literally just walked into that room and thought, "I'm a dead woman."
> 
> If you want to know what toy Yuuri is using, [here you go](https://www.simplipleasure.com/products/fetish-fantasy-elite-8-inch-strapless-strap-on-in-black-pipedr) (if my search history is compromised, I'll take you all down with me!). I wasn't able to find one with a bluetooth hook-up, but I'm sure one either does exist, or will soon. But yeah, it's a pretty toy...though you need to have some pretty strong muscles down there to keep it in (good thing Yuuri was prepared).
> 
> I was really excited to finally get to reveal Seung-gil's little secret; I've been sitting on that one for a while and it makes me so happy. And Yurio! Sweet Yurio! Good thing precious baby is a heavy sleeper cause her 'moms' were pretty loud. And yes, Vitya and Yuuri are totally her moms now. #itislaw
> 
> Thanks to all of you who've stuck with me through this  _long_ break; I'm really glad you guys seem to like this story so much. Coming back to it has made me smile a ton over the past week. Thank you again for reading - remember to comment, kudos, share, etc. because it means a whole heap to me. See you next time!
> 
>  


End file.
